Hiccup the Silent
by Chowbo
Summary: In this story Hiccup shoots down the night fury one year earlier than in the movie. Toothless helps Hiccup train and become a warrior. Rated M for violence and possible later chapters. AstridxHiccuip possible CamicazixHiccup
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This is my fist story ever so  
please be nice with the reviews should anyone choose to write one.

**bold: flashback**

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third is 14 years old and the son of Stoick the Vast, and heir to the Viking village of Berk. Berk is a typical Viking village, minus the occasional dragon raid. The only problem is that Hiccup is well a hiccup and can't seem to do anything right when he tries to help during dragon raids. He is considered a "pest" by nearly the entire village, the exception being Gobber. Gobber is the village blacksmith, Stoick's closest friend/ battle-brother, and has been teaching Hiccup the trade since the lad was five years old. Stoick and Gobber agreed that Hiccup was safest in the forge since neither of them could keep him inside the house aside from tying him up. So Hiccup was made an apprentice. They later found out that Hiccup had a natural gift for working steel and iron, much to their surprise. This lead to Hiccup doing more work than was expected after only a month in the forge, such as working the forge and making/repairing weapons and armor. Sadly this did nothing to help rid him of the title of "Useless" which he was given by his cousin Snotlout. Of all the people in the village, none were harder on Hiccup than the kids his age. Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Astrid. Snotlout and the twins would always pick on him and beat him up, Fishlegs was just there, and Astrid would ignore him. Astrid was sort of the leader of their little group because she was the best fighter of the five and she was the most attractive, many boys liked her but Hiccup has always had strong feelings for the girl, even before she matured more physically. She was never without her axe however. Fishlegs was a bookworm who was just barely better at fighting than Hiccup, and if not for his size and strength would probably be treated the same way. Snotlout thought he was the best at anything and everything, were as in reality he was an idiot who was only slightly better at fighting than Fishlegs. The twins were very mischievous and loved fights, if they weren't fighting each other then they were teaming up on Hiccup to beat or prank him. Ruffnut was a slightly better fighter than her brother putting her at second best in the group. While Tuffnut was a better fighter than Snotlout, he wasn't quite as strong and often fallowed his lead. But no matter how much Hiccup was beaten and belittled he never stopped trying to help and impress them, because more than anything he wanted to feel accepted by his peers. While Hiccup was growing up he never had a "mother figure" and Gobber was more of a father to Hiccup then Stoick ever was. After Hiccup's mother, Vallhalaramma, Val for short, died he and his father never really spoke to each other, aside from the shouting and scowling Stoick never showed much of anything except contempt for Hiccup.

* * *

One day Hiccup walked into the forge, and finds a gift on his desk in the back room that was converted into an office for him. "Huh? What's this for…oh yea it's also my birthday today isn't it." Hiccup said sadly. Hiccup opened the package to find a beautiful dagger. He expected it to be from Gobber seeing as he was the only person who remembered his birthday. Hiccup placed the dagger on his belt hiding beneath his bearskin vest, because if Snotlout or the twins saw the dagger they would surly try to take it. Hiccup walked out of his office, put on his apron, and began working on the weapons in the repair pile. After about an hour of work Gobber walked in saying, "Hiccup what are ya do'in her' lad, I'd figure you'd be tak'en the day off." Hiccup said, "Why would I do that? It's not like I have anything better to do today. Besides I've already been everywhere I needed to be." Gobber began fixing weapons himself slowly shaking his head side to side, because he knew that Hiccup was talking about visiting his mother's grave. Not many people remembered that Val died on Hiccup's birthday right in front of him. Gobber spoke, "I see so ya already wen' ta Val's grav' th'n?" Hiccup nodded remembering the night she died all too well.

* * *

**Hiccup watched as his mother fight the dragons. The nightmares surrounded Val while she killed a gronkle, Val drew her axe and long sword while dove out of the way of a fireball. She brought her axe down on the closest nightmare to her taking its head clean off, the next was stabbed in the heart by her sword. One nightmare charged her while setting itself aflame, Val jumped to the side dodging the raging dragon, she then threw her axe as the dragon turned catching it in the face, the third nightmare falls dead. Val retrieves her axe after dodging another fireball, she charges forward slashing at the dragon's throat hitting it on her second swing. Val looks around and sees all the dragons dead or retreating; she turns when she hears Hiccup and sees Stoick on his heels. "Mommy mommy are you ok? Are all the dragons dead?", cries Hiccup. "Yes I'm fine, what about you and your father are you two ok?", asks Val. "We're fine Val, just a few nadders and gronkles to take care of on my end", Stoick says, while hugging Val. Hiccup walks among the dead dragons sees one move, he quickly runs to his parents to tell yelling that one was still alive. Stoick ran forward towards the dragon, while Val picks Hiccup up and runs to the forge. After putting Hiccup down she turns to see a large nightmare standing in front of her, before she could do anything the nightmare blasted her with its fire. Hiccup watched in horror as his mother went up in flames, hearing her skin sizzle along with her cries of pain and anguish. Hiccup stares at the smoldering corpse that is his mother, silently crying as he slowly steps forward. Hiccup hears his father's pain and rage induced battle cry, only to see the dragon be tackled and have its hear ripped off of its body. Hiccup fainted but when he awoke he saw his father crying next to his bed. Hiccup reached forward touching Stoick's arm, the large man jumped at his son's touch and after a second scooped him up into a massive hug. Stoick sobbed, "Hiccup! I thought I lost you along with your mother; thank the gods you're alright!" Hiccup cried into his father's shoulder remembering the dying screams of his mother until he fell asleep.**

* * *

Hiccup thought, "That was the happiest and saddest I've seem dad in years…maybe I can make him a new hammer using my new forging method." Hiccup worked in silence. After Hiccup finished sharpening and polishing the last sword in his pile Astrid walked in. She looked at Hiccup then slammed her axe on the table, then spoke "I need my axe sharpened and if you damage it, I swear I'll skin you alive." Hiccup gulped and began working on the axe, while Astrid was looking around the forge Hiccup gave her axe a new handle and rebalanced it for her after a quick sharpening. Hiccup handed the axe to her while giving her a little half smile, Astrid only looked at him for a second before grabbing her axe and inspecting it herself. She didn't say a word as she walked out of the forge, but once she was back outside she couldn't help but wonder "How did he do so much to it in that short of time, and how did I not notice him do it. I mean he's a decent smith but to fix the handle and rebalance it without me telling him…how did he even know I needed that done?" Astrid shook the thoughts from her mind as she resumed her training, throwing her newly balanced axe with ease into the tree. Hiccup sighed heavily knowing that the girl of his dreams only notices him when she needs her axe fixed, Hiccup returned to his work without a word. That night there was another dragon raid, and the teens were on bucket brigade while Hiccup was in the forge with Gobber. Hiccup was left alone in the forge and told to "stay put" by Gobber, instead Hiccup went out into the fray running past, around, and even underneath a few Vikings. Hiccup set up his newest invention, the bolo launcher. He then heard the deafening screech of the offspring of lightning and death itself, the night furry. Hiccup took aim at the black dragon as it streaked across the night sky, seeing it only as it blocked out stars. Hiccup fired but saw and heard nothing, he could have sworn that he had hit the dragon. Hiccup turned and ran back to the forge, he got in just before Gobber came back and was working as fast as he could. Hiccup didn't know what to think, he could have sworn he saw it but then it vanished. This could only mean that he hit his mark, but he didn't dare tell anyone just in case he was wrong again. Last time he thought he shot a dragon down he spent a week looking for it and had to clean the stables for a month for also shooting a hole in the Mead Hall. After helping with the clean up that night and fixing the remaining weapons early the next morning Hiccup went to the forest. He figured if anything he could at least take a look around to see if there was any evidence that he downed the night furry. It was a little after noon when Hiccup found a tree that had been knocked over, he fallowed the trail of wreckage until he came upon the dragon. Hiccup was both terrified and ecstatic that he had downed the legendary night furry. He walked forward slowly and nudged it with his foot, when it didn't move he put his foot on the beast holding the victory pose for about three seconds before the dragon stirred and knock him on his backside. Hiccup looked into the acid green eyes of the night furry and pulled his dagger before speaking. "I'm going to kill you dragon…an-and then my fa-father will be proud of me. I wo-won't be called "Useless" any more. And As-Astrid will finally notice me." As Hiccup looked at the dragon he felt guilty, he groaned and dropped the dagger. The night furry looked at him with confusion on its face. "Don't look at me like that "sigh" I can't kill unless I need to eat or defend myself…DAMMIT!" Hiccup shouted. "Ok, if I cut you lose will you attack me?" Hiccup asked. The night furry shook its head. Hiccup stared at it for a minute before asking, "Did you just understand me?" The dragon nodded slowly to Hiccup, Hiccup then picked up his dagger and cut the dragon lose still in shock that the it understands him. Once the dragon was free it pounced on Hiccup and roared in his face, the two stared at each other for a few second before the dragon tried to fly away only to fall into a cove. Hiccup watched as the dragon tried to climb out of the cove all the while looking at its tail, Hiccup then realized that half of the tail fin was missing. Hiccup left the area and returned to the forge to grab an empty notebook, he then returned to the cove and began sketching and observing the legendary dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy.

_Italics: Dragonese_

* * *

One month after Hiccup shot down Toothless (the night furry), the two were nearly inseparable. Hiccup brought Toothless a basket of fish every day, being sure to avoid grabbing any eels after the first incident. Hiccup and Toothless had bonded with each other, and Toothless was eventually able to teach Hiccup Dragonese. Learning a new language was easier than Hiccup originally thought. It had only taken him a week to be able to understand and speak it as if it were Norse. Hiccup was rarely seen in the village itself, he was either in the forge or at home so nobody really noticed his extended absences. Toothless was waiting for Hiccup as usual in the cove, but this day Toothless did not prance around happily when Hiccup arrived. Hiccup was a little confused by the look of concern on Toothless's face. "_Hey bud, what's the matter. Normally you're all chatty and happy to go for a ride."_ Hiccup said in Dragonese. Toothless spoke "_Hiccup. There is something I need to ask you. Why do your people fight the dragons that come to this island?" _Hiccup looked at Toothless with confusion written all over his face. Toothless continued "_I'm sure you've noticed that the dragons that raid your village take much more than is needed." _Hiccup spoke, "_Yes I have. I've actually been meaning to ask you about it, but until recently I couldn't. Why do they take so much food, it makes no sense to me that a dragon would need a whole cow, when you can barely eat more than one basket of fish." _Toothless looked at the ground before speaking, "_They take so much because our king makes them bring him food." _Hiccup blinked a few times, "_Did you just say "king" as in there is a dragon king that controls all dragons!" _Toothless sighed heavily before shaking his head, "_Not all, just most dragons, night furies are unaffected by that bastards spell."_ Hiccup opened his mouth as though he were going to say something before closing his mouth and sitting down with a hard thud. "_Wait", _Hiccup said, "_How big is this dragon king_, _to need so much food…it must be enormous"_, Hiccup said with realization hitting him for the first time. Toothless walked over to Hiccup and nudged him in the chest with his head, then motioned for Hiccup to get on. Hiccup looked at Toothless then asked "_Can you take me to see this beast myself?" _Toothless was taken aback by this question, because he wasn't planning on Hiccup wanting to see the tyrant right away. Hiccup spoke again, "_Toothless I want to see what we're going up agent here so please, take me to see it." _Toothless answered, "_Ok…I'll take you, but you must keep quiet the entire time we are inside the nest or else it may attack." _Hiccup nodded his head and climbed on to Toothless's back. They shot off like usual, high speed and with enough force to make Hiccup have to lay flat against the saddle to keep from being thrown off. The pair flew in silence the entire trip to the nest. Once they entered Toothless landed on a cliff near the top of the mountain, lying as low as possible, trying to stay out of sight. Hiccup watched as hundreds of dragons flew into the cave dropping their catches into a massive pit. The pit itself emitted an eerie red glow and was covered in a thick mist. A hideous zippleback was the last dragon to enter the cave, it dropped a single fish into the hole. Next thing Hiccup new a massive head came out of the mist and ate the zippleback in one bite. Hiccup involuntarily gasped at the sight the sight of the beast. The dragon king whipped its head around to look at Toothless and Hiccup. Then, without warning, it lunged forward with its jaws open wide in an attempt to eat the two. Toothless shot upward out the top of the mountain, just avoiding being caught, sadly a few slow gronkles and aged nightmares were eaten in their place. Hiccup couldn't think of anything other than how big the creature is, and wondering if it would even be possible to hurt it, should a fight ever with it ever occur. Once Toothless and Hiccup were back at the cove Hiccup jumped off and began pacing back and forth thinking hard. Toothless was finally tired of the silence so he asked, _"Hiccup what are you thinking about, and for goodness sake stop pacing you're making me anxious."_ Hiccup stopped and walked over to Toothless, looking him dead in the eyes, _"Do you think you could help me become better at fighting?" _Toothless's eyes went wide at the strange request but nodded his head. Hiccup smiled weakly before looking towards the village. _"I should be getting back to the village bud, but if we're going to beat that thing I think I need to know how to defend myself at least", _Hiccup said with a smile. Toothless chuckled, _"Only you Hiccup would have the courage to fight that monster so soon after nearly being its supper." _Hiccup chuckled lightly before saying goodbye to Toothless after the two agreed to start the training tomorrow. Gobber had noticed that Hiccup was unusually quiet while working in the forge, but figured it would be best to leave him to his thoughts. "He's better off keep'n th'm thoughts to h'm s'lf anyways", Gobber told himself, even though he knew something was going on with the boy.

The next day hiccup ran to the cove, trying to prepare himself for the work ahead of him. Toothless started Hiccup with basic exercises of running, swimming, and pushups. Hiccup was somewhat surprised when Toothless didn't want him to do normal pushups but instead he had to do them like a dragon. Hiccup did as Toothless said. Hiccup and Toothless would go for longer rides than usual, and would even go hunting. Hiccup had spent so much time working, training, and talking with Toothless that he would find himself from time to time answering people in Dragonese. At first it wasn't a problem, but once he started responding to questions from people with grunts and growls regularly he decided it would be best to stop talking to people unless it was necessary, so he started carrying around a notebook strictly for communicating with people. The changes in Hiccup were beginning to become noticeable as Hiccup had to let his clothes out two times since the two started training. Toothless was the first to notice that Hiccup was becoming much faster than he originally was, and that his reaction time was becoming phenomenal. Both rider and dragon would go on long hunts together nearly every day now, quietly stalking a deer or boar that would soon be Hiccup's meal. Toothless was helping Hiccup to become the human equivalent of a night furry, fast, stealthy, and strong. By the third week Hiccup was able to sneak up on just about anything, and out run everyone in the village with ease. He was also able to lift any weapon in the forge with little effort. At first Hiccup tried to hide that fact that he getting stronger but decided agents it, because trying to act weaker than you really are tends to slow down work. Over time Hiccup's physical changes were becoming quite noticeable, he had grown 6 inches taller and was now only a head and a half shorter than his father. His body also filled out nicely, he didn't have the same physic as the rest of the Vikings of Berk however. No his body was lean and thin. With the help of Toothless he was building himself into a worrier who used speed, strength, agility, but more than anything his brain.

Hiccup woke up like he usually does and gets breakfast for himself. Stoick is very slow when it comes to pick up on when Hiccup is acting stranger than normal, but after waking up to his son finishing his food Stoick had something to notice. Stoick had rarely ever seen Hiccup ready for the day let alone awake at dawn, but it had become the normal routine for the large man to wake just as Hiccup was preparing to leave. However when the topic of Hiccup's strange actions or physical changes came up the boy would always disappear, leaving a note that read, "Sorry I have work to do". Stoick greeted Hiccup with a yawn and a nod. Hiccup returned the nod, then quickly wrote "Father I think I've found a new way to forge weapons and armor to make them stronger, if everything goes well with the new method what kind of weapon would you want made for yourself?" Stoick took the note and read it, being half asleep still Stoick didn't really understand what the note said. He sat down in his chair after getting himself some food and a tankard of mead. Once Stoick finished his meal and got himself a second tankard of mead he reread the note, fully understanding now that he was really awake. Stoick looked at Hiccup in surprise the said, "Hiccup what do ya mean ya found a new way to forge weapons?" Hiccup wrote a new note quickly handing it to Stoick, the note read, "I've been working on a way to strengthen the steel and work the metal. The steel should not only be stronger and more flexible, but should also hold an edge better." Stoick considered this for a while, he then stood and said, "Hiccup to answer your question, could ya make me a new hammer?" Hiccup thought for a minute then wrote, "I should be able to, yea. It may take some time though, I haven't made a single weapon this way yet." Stoick quickly read the note and nodded to Hiccup before walking out of the house to do his chiefly duties. Hiccup left his house not long after his father, making his way to the forge. Gobber had given Hiccup access to the forge today to test his new forging method, seeing as they weren't backed up with repair orders and Hiccup had stopped making war machines. Hiccup was excited to be able to have the forge to himself, not only because he would be able to focus entirely on his work, but also because this also gave Hiccup a chance to make Toothless's new tail. Hiccup was planning on making a new tail fin for Toothless out of the night fury's own scales. Should it work out well enough he was considering making a tunic/armor for himself out of the tough fire proof material. After nearly an entire day locked in the forge working non-stop on the tail fin, Hiccup decided it was time to get something to eat. Normally Hiccup would leave the forge at noon to go eat in the Great Hall along with most of the tribe. Today however Hiccup was too focused to think about eating, he had discovered a way to work the scales so that one could make things out of them. Most of Hiccup's time was spent trying to figure out a way to work the scales, but once he realized what he had to do the fin took only two hours to put together frame and all. Hiccup would have made himself the tunic and maybe some boots had he not used all of the scales he had making the tail fin. So Hiccup decided to start working on his sword. Toothless had told Hiccup that since he had no fangs or claws Hiccup had to make himself a weapon that fit him perfectly. After much consideration Hiccup decided on a sword with a thin blade, and possible double edged. He drew up a rough design of his sword, but didn't stop there. Hiccup had smelted steel bars and began heating them. He hammered and hammered until his stomach was audibly growling at him demanding food. Hiccup felt like he had made a fair amount of progress with the sword, so he went to eat. He figured that he would eat a quick supper and then head back to work, that is until Astrid walked up to him and promptly sat at the table he was eating at.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Merry Chistmas to all who read this story. Please read&review.

(sorry being lazy here)To all reviewers so far: Thank you, sorry for the mistakes, and I'm not really sure how to double space the chapters.

* * *

When Astrid sat down in front of Hiccup to say he was surprised would be an understatement. Of all the people to sit across from Hiccup, why did it have to be the only girl on this island that he likes? Hiccup kept his face blank when he looked at her. She was staring at him intently, as if she were looking for something. Hiccup simply went back to eating his food. Astrid was slightly annoyed that Hiccup was ignoring her but spoke calmly, "Hiccup, I need you to fix my axe tonight." Hiccup pulled out his booklet and wrote, "Sorry can't tonight I don't have the time for it, maybe the day after tomorrow." Astrid felt offended that he wouldn't say anything, instead all he did was write her a note. Astrid along with most of the village didn't know that Hiccup's way of responding to people now was through that notebook of his. Usually when someone would come to the forge they would talk to Gobber, this meant that only Gobber and Stoick were really aware and use to Hiccup's new form of communication. Astrid nearly yelled, "What do you mean "you don't have the time for it"? What's so damn important that you can't work on my weapon?" Hiccup looked up wondering why he was so attracted to this noisy blond girl that is until he looked into her iceberg blue eyes. Hiccup set his food aside before writing, "I'm working on an important project that has take up all of my time, today and tomorrow are the only days that I can work solely on this." This wasn't entirely true but Hiccup saw no need for her to know about the tail fin. Astrid read the note then said, "Fine, but at least tell me what you're working on that's so important." Hiccup simply went back to eating, ignoring her question completely. "Well…what is it that you're working on?" Astrid asked raising her voice. As Hiccup began to write her a response, Astrid snatched it off the table before speaking having had enough of the damned book by this point. "Quit writing in this thing and answer my question." said Astrid in an annoyed fashion. Hiccup simply stuck his hand out palm up indicating that he wanted the book back. Astrid smirked as she placed the book in her pocket before saying, "You can have this back once you answer my question." Hiccup finished his food then stood up. He pointed to the other side of the hall, once Astrid looked away Hiccup snatched the book back and walked out. When Astrid turned back she saw Hiccup was gone, "Huh? Guess he doesn't want his book ba-what the!?" Astrid patted her now empty pocket astonished that the book was gone. She looked over to the doors of the Mead Hall just in time to see Hiccup walk out with the book in his hands. Astrid stood quickly and ran after him. "How the Hel did he get that book back without me knowing?" Astrid thought as she reached the doors. Once Astrid was outside she ran to the forge, knowing that Hiccup would be back there. From within the forge hammering could be heard, Astrid banged on the door yelling for Hiccup to open up. After a few minutes of banging on the door Astrid felt a large hand on her shoulder, when she turned it was non-other than Stoick the Vast. Astrid was rarely able to hold a conversation with the man because of how large and intimidating he was. Tonight however she was too mad to care about any of that. Stoick asked her, "Astrid why are you tryin' ta break that door down?" "Because your son refused to fix my axe then picked my pocket!" Astrid said through clenched teeth. Stoick looked at the small girl and then the door to the forge just in time to see a note come out from underneath it. Stoick picked up the note and read it out loud, "I only took my book back, it's not my fault she didn't notice me do it." Astrid went red in the face, because she really didn't notice and that in itself is embarrassing. She then said to the door, "I only took it because I wanted you to answer my question, not write a stupid note." Stoick looked at Astrid then chuckled causing the girl to look at him. The then spoke, "Astrid, Hiccup hasn't said a word in ov'r a month. That li'l book of his is the only thing he been communicatin with." Astrid looked at the chief in surprise. "Hiccup hasn't spoken in a MONTH!" she nearly shouted. Stoick nodded before saying, "Yep, but what was that question of yours that he's not answerin'?" Astrid looked back at the door, "I asked what was so important that he couldn't fix my axe, and then when I asked what he was working on he ignored me." "Ah, I see", said Stoick looking at the door before continuing, "Hiccup is working on a new way to-", Stoick stopped speaking when another note came out from under the door. He picked it up and read, "Dad please don't go around telling everyone what I'm working on, because there is no guarantee that it will work out the way I want it to. And could you please get that noisy blond to leave, she is distracting." Stoick looked at Astrid, seeing that she was very red not too happy about being referred to as "the noisy blond". "Alright Hiccup I won't talk about it. Astrid ya mind helpin' me with somth'n?" Stoick said. "Why can't Gobber or Spitlout help you?" asked Astrid. Stoick looked at the girl then said cheerfully, "Because I'm not worried about one of them breakin' down the door to the forge." Astrid reluctantly fallowed Stoick to do whatever pointless chore he had in mind to distract her. Hiccup returned to his work wanting to get a bit more done before going for a quick ride with Toothless. As Astrid followed her chief through the town she became tired of the silence and asked, "So what exactly did you mean when you said that book was his way of communicating?" Stoick didn't stop looking at the docks as he spoke, "Just as I said, he hasn' said a word in ov'r a month. At first I was worried, but since he's stopped talkin' he's become much stronger. Though it is eerie just how quiet the boy is sometimes." "What do you mean by that?" asked Astrid. "Just as I said it's eerie, he walks around not makin' any noise what so ever", said Stoick. Astrid looked at the chief for a few moments, then Stoick began speaking again, "I'm surprised that you haven' noticed it." "Why would you say that?" asked Astrid. "Well you are his friends aren't ya, at least I thought you were with how much the boy use to talk about ya." stated Stoick. Astrid didn't say a word, she just followed the large man down to one of the docked boats and helped unload it. All the while Astrid thought about what the chief said, and wondered if any of them were really ever friends with Hiccup. She couldn't really remember anything about Hiccup, other than his disastrous mistakes and seeing him as a fixture in the forge, a fixture that would always say hi, be nice, and fix any problem with that her axe had.

Hiccup worked on the sword for another hour before heading to the cove where Toothless lived, being sure not to be seen carrying the new tail fin. As usual Toothless was all too happy to go for a late night fly with his rider, but he was also eager to test his new fin. Toothless noticed that it felt more natural being made from his scales, unlike the last one made of cow leather. Hiccup told Toothless about the progress he was making on the sword, and was surprised by the dragon's question. "_So is this to be your weapon or a gift for the blond you spoke of?" _Hiccup chuckled, "_I haven't decided yet, it will probably be a gift along with the axe I'm going to make."_ Toothless looked over his shoulder at Hiccup then asked, "_Wait your making two weapons? I thought it was only that one sword." _Hiccup shrugged before replying, "_Well I don't want them to think I favor one over the other now do I? Anyways it shouldn't take too long to make the axe, the sword just needs a few minor touches here and there before it's done." "Hiccup I know it takes longer than a day to make most weapons, how are you doing it so quickly?", _asked Toothless. "_Well it's my new forging method. It makes the metal stronger and easier to bend, but once the metal cools it becomes ridiculously strong.", _said Hiccup pleased with himself. He then gave Toothless a confused look. "_What is it?"_, asked the dragon. Hiccup looked at Toothless for a few moments before asking, "_How do you know how long it takes me to make a normal sword or axe?" _Toothless didn't say a word for a few seconds then began, "_Ok so I may get a little bit bored waiting for you from time to time, and sneak into the village to see what you're doing." _Hiccup laughed aloud at his scaly friend's confession for a little while before calming down. After several minutes of silently flying through the clouds Toothless spoke, "_So…if you're not going to keep either the sword or the axe, what will be your weapon of choice? You can't very well go into battle without a weapon of some kind." _Hiccup didn't say a word, he just sat there thinking of what to say. Toothless had an idea for a potential weapon for the boy, and he saw this as a perfect time to suggest it, "_Why not a type of fist weapon or dagger, you are fast and those would be fast weapons." _Hiccup looked up, eyes bright with excitement. "_Why didn't I think of that? If anything I could at least make some gauntlets, they could be both defensive and offensive weapons. But for a main weapon I don't plan on using a dagger." "What do you plan to use then?", _asked Toothless just as excited to learn what his friend would be using. Hiccup smirked and then asked, "_Hey bud, did I ever tell you about a few trips I made as a child with my friends?" _Toothless looked over his shoulder again before asking, _"You mean the blond and that large boy correct?" "Yep those two.",_ said Hiccup with a small laugh. Hiccup then began his tail of how he became friends with the blond girl and the large boy.

After landing back in the cove Toothless had finally heard all that Hiccup had to tell of his past with these two people. While flying for several hours a day is enjoyable, Hiccup had to return to the forge to finish the sword and then start on the axe. "_So that is why he always seems so calm. To think that my little Hiccup could be so deadly before, it's almost scary to think what he could do now.", _Toothless mused as Hiccup left. "_Hmm if anything, I at least know why he wants to make such a strange weapon for himself. Though it does fit the name he was given by the mainlanders."_

Hiccup had returned to the forge around midnight. The sword itself was done, all it needed was a good polishing and to be sharpened. Once the sword was finished he looked it over, however it seemed like something was missing. Hiccup thought for a moment analyzing every inch of the blade, the hilt, and the scabbard. After much thought he realized just what it was the sword was missing, a name. Hiccup thought for a second and smiled, "Bloodfang".

* * *

Author's notes: So...how was it, and what do you think of the name "Bloodfang" to much or...yeah

Let me know please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: Well here is chapter four, please let me know what you all think of the weapon names and story so far. Please read and review

Marry Chrismas and for you Canadians out there Happy Boxing Day

* * *

Hiccup had set the sword down and was debating whether or not to begin work on the axe. On the one hand he needed the sleep, whereas on the other hand he felt rejuvenated after finishing the sword that will be a gift for someone special to him. Hiccup decided to at least start on the axe, and to sleep when he felt tired again. However Hiccup seemed to go into a trance or a state of half sleep. He worked on the axe the entire night and through the morning. It was noon by the time Hiccup emerged from the forge. He went straight to the Mead Hall for a quick lunch, and if anything he could at least sleep in a corner for a few hours after eating if it wasn't too loud. Hiccup was both greatly relieved and worried to see that the Hall was almost completely empty, that is until he remembered that it was bath day. Bath day usually left most of the village empty on account of everyone being at the hot springs. Vikings tend to bathe once every week, and some once every other week. Hiccup walked over to the spit and grabbed himself a large chunk of deer and some mead. After filling his belly Hiccup realized just how tired he was, and decided that it would be ok to pass out at the table for a few hours before be for finishing the axe. Sadly he did not have the luxury of sleeping a few hours, instead he was awoken just ten minutes after drifting off. A semi-wet Astrid sat before him now, with a look of annoyance and possibly…concern? "Hiccup what are you doing sleeping at this time of day?" , asked Astrid. Hiccup sleepily patted his vest until he found his notebook. "I spent all night and this morning working. Is it really that hard to believe that I'd be tired?", wrote Hiccup. "Wait you spent all of yesterday, last night, and this morning working on whatever it is that's so important to you?" said Astrid astonished that he hadn't slept any until now. "Yep, and since you woke me up I should go ahead and run some errands before getting back to the forge.", wrote Hiccup slightly more awake than before. As he rose to leave Astrid asked, "Do you need any help with your errands?" Hiccup looked at Astrid for a second before writing, "No not really, but why would you want to help me with anything? You and the others were never exactly helpful unless I wanted a black eye or bloodied nose." Hiccup was somewhat annoyed by the fact that his nap was interrupted so early and the fact that he hasn't slept in about 30 hours. At this point even the idea of spending time with Astrid has lost most of the charm and appeal it usually held in Hiccup's eyes. Astrid read the note and looked at Hiccup hoping to see that old half smile of his, but once that thought crossed her mind she looked away before seeing any of his face. Hiccup saw her odd reaction as the perfect time to leave before things got too awkward. He slipped out of the Hall leaving Astrid at the table completely unaware that he had left. Astrid looked up and opened her mouth to speak, but seeing as she was again the only person at the table she closed it. She began looking around the Hall hoping to see where he had disappeared to. Astrid now really understood what Stoick meant, when he said that Hiccup was eerily quiet. He seemed to vanish as though he was never really there to begin with. Astrid stood shaking her head trying to make her previous thoughts disappear also. "Why the Hel was I hoping to see his old smile? What is wrong with me?", Astrid said before stopping. Her face became contorted with anger and she stormed off to get her axe to go practice all the while thinking, "I do not like Hiccup. I do not like Hiccup. I do not like Hiccup."

Meanwhile Hiccup had gone down to the docks to get a basket of fish to take to Toothless. Seeing as he missed his morning ride with the scaly beast he felt he should bring a peace offering. Hiccup decided that jogging to the cove would be a good way to up. It took only 15 minutes for him to get to the cove. Hiccup was expecting Toothless to be quiet and moody, seeing how he missed one of the few times they really get to fly is early in the morning. Toothless however was as happy as ever, bouncing around and letting out little puffs of fire. "_Hey bud, what's up? You seem strangely happy.",_ asked Hiccup. Toothless gave Hiccup his usual toothless grin before answering, "_Well I assume we are going flying, plus you brought fish. Why wouldn't I be happy?" _Hiccup chuckled, "_Well I was expecting the silent treatment and all that stuff for not coming by this morning to fly." _Toothless was now eating the fish and was trying to speak between mouthfuls, "_Hiccup…I knew that…your weapons and….mmm…armor were going to… cut into our…flying time…mmm so good. Oh…by the way…who's the…axe coming along." _Hiccup was trying not to laugh too much at the dragon before answering, "_It's nearly done. All I have to do is wrap the handle, give it a good sharpening, oh and name it." _Toothless had just finished his fish when Hiccup stopped talking, "_Wait, you're that close to being done, oh I forgot you're planning on making that tunic from more of my scales aren't you?" _Hiccup smacked his forehead with his palm, "_I forgot all about that tunic, and here I thought I was almost done. Heh, looks like I'll be pulling another all nighter again oh joy." _Toothless looked at Hiccup with narrowed eyes, "_Hiccup have you gotten any sleep at all since yesterday?" _Hiccup shrugged, "_Not really, I got a small nap in at lunch but only about ten minutes. Toothless…why are you looking at me like that?" _Toothless sighed heavily before walking over and picking Hiccup up by the back of his shirt, "_We aren't flying today, you are going to sleep for a few hours instead then get back to work. We still have a few buckets of scales that you can use for the tunic. We can go flying once you finish and are wearing your new tunic." _Hiccup looked at Toothless crossly and then slowly nodded, he hated how Toothless would baby him but Hiccup knew that he was right. Toothless started a fire for Hiccup, after setting him down of course. Hiccup looked at Toothless and muttered, "_Thanks bud",_ before quickly drifted off to sleep. Toothless chucked to himself before lying down to take a small nap also.

After that nap Hiccup was feeling much better. "_I'll see you later bud, and thanks I needed that more than I thought_." "_No problem Hiccup. Oh Hiccup don't forget the scales.", _said the dragon pushing the buckets to him. "_Right I almost forgot thank, I'll see you later and then we can go flying.",_ said Hiccup happily. Hiccup left the cove and began making his way back to the village. He was thankfully able to sneak the buckets full of Toothless' scales into the forge. Once inside he went back to finishing the axe, he wrapped the handle in sturdy leather before sharpening it. The whole process took roughly 30 minutes to finish. Now that the axe was finished, all that was needed was a name. Hiccup had thought for several hours on what to name the axe while making it and eventually came up with "Liferend". He inspected the axe, looking to see if anything more should be done to it. Afterwards Hiccup began preparing the scales that would soon become his new tunic/armor. Once the scales were ready Hiccup wasted no time in sewing them together in a similar pattern to that of the tail fin. His tunic however would have multiple layers and also be lined with leather and wool. Hiccup once again went into his sort of work trance. Gobber had seen him go into this trance many times and quickly learned that Hiccup would work until he collapsed in that state, which he had on more than one occasion. Luckily Hiccup had learned how to come out of his little trances over the years. Before Hiccup knew it the sun had gone down and it was once again supper time. He looked at his work pleased with himself that he just had to finish sewing in the wool lining. Hiccup figured it would be best to make an appearance in the Hall for a quick meal before Stoick came to get him. Hiccup left the forge and reached the top of the Mead Hall steps just as Stoick came out. "Oh, there you are son. I was just about to come get ya for supper, and ah, Stoick looks side to side to see if anyone was within earshot before whispering, and ah how's the umm project coming?" Hiccup quickly writes, "I just need a few more hours, and then Gobber can have the forge back." Stoick's eyes went wide upon reading this, he then asked, "Hiccup you're that close, I figured you were going to ask for another day ta' work on it. Do ya think that maybe I could, well…ya'know, see it now?" Hiccup chuckled, surprising Stoick for he had not seen Hiccup smile let alone make any kind of noise since he stopped talking. Hiccup wrote, "Which one?" Stoick looked at Hiccup, "What do you mean which one, I thought you were just make'n somethin' as a test or whatev'r." Hiccup quickly wrote, "It was going to be at first but everything worked out so well that I made something else also. I've made a sword and an axe so far, if you want I can start on your hammer tomorrow morning after I finish with the axe." Stoick looked at Hiccup in utter amazement then asked, "What do you plan on doin' with those weapons you've made so far? Are they goin' ta' be yours?" Hiccup chuckled again before writing, "No those are going to be gifts for my friends." Stoick read the note and sighed happily, "Let me guess one is goin' to a feisty blond. But who's the other weapon going to?" Hiccup just smiled at his father before writing, "You'll know them when you see them. If everything goes according to plan they should be able to get them on Snoggletog. But don't worry I'll finish yours as quickly as possible, and bring it to you the moment it's done." Stoick read the note, and excitedly rubbed his hands together like child, "I can't wait to show it off to the other chiefs, if it's as good as you've told me…well ya know what I mean, they'll each be wantin' one for themselves." Hiccup now stared at his father blankly, patiently waiting for him to finish and come back to his senses before giving him a note that read, "Dad these first three are the only weapons I'm going to be giving away. Anyone else who wants one will have to pass a few little tests of mine." Stoick read the note and looked at his son and then read it a second time before asking, "Hiccup what do ya' mean tests, why would you need to test someone before giving them one of these weapons?" Hiccup looked his father straight in the eyes before writing, "Dad I don't want these new weapons I'm making to become the everyday weapons of the village, I will only make these weapons for people I feel can be trusted to help us when we need it and to never betray us or me. I only made that sword and axe for my friends because they have proven to me that I can trust them with my life, and I'm giving you that hammer when it's finished because you're my father. The three of you are the only people who I've felt would never betray me." Stoick read the note and felt a surge of both joy and sorrow run through him, he felt proud and happy that his son trusted him so much but also extremely sad that his boy had so little faith in everyone else. "Alright Hiccup I understand, if the others villagers or chiefs want one of your weapons I'll tell them that you would have to "Ok" it. Does that sound good to you?" Stoick asked quietly. Hiccup nodded and gave his father a happy smile before fallowing him into the Hall for a quick meal before getting back to the forge to finish his tunic and start on his father's hammer.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Please give a review to let me know what I'm doing right and wrong, or just whay you guys think of the story so far.

Also let me know what you guys think of the new format for the story. Like if I should do the rest of the story like this or not.

* * *

Hiccup fallowed Stoick into the Mead Hall, and looked at the Chief's table at the far end. This table was reserved at all times for the chief and his family. Hiccup had avoided eating at that table since his mother died unless other chiefs came to their island, or on holidays, at weddings, and general celebrations. He had to at least try and act like he wasn't an embarrassment to the village when he sat here, but tonight Hiccup was actually happy to eat with his father. The two of them gathered their food and each got a tankard of mead.

"I see you still fancy mead. At least you're only drinkin' from your tankard and not stealin' it out of others like you use to. I trust you can hold your liquor better also ", said Stoick looking at his son with a grin.

Hiccup chuckled and nodded his head before fallowing his father to the table. Once they sat Hiccup began to write, "Don't worry I only plan on drinking my mead not yours and Gobber's. Besides, it was good to learn early. Think if I just started drinking it now, all the mead in the village would be gone."

Stoick read the note with a laugh before replying, "True true, but ya dam near tried to drink it all. After that first sip you never stopped tryin' to steal what Gobber or I had to drink. Just thinkin' about it makes me laugh. I mean the look on Gobber's face the first night Val gave you a taste." Stoick drifted into his thoughts, remembering the night.

**"Mommy I'm thirsty can I have some of what you and daddy are drinking", asked four year old Hiccup.**

**"Hiccup this is an adult drink, its mead not milk and I don't think you'll like it. Plus it would most likely burn if you drank it.", said Val.**

**"Please mommy I'm really thirsty, all I really want is a sip.", said Hiccup trying to make his eyes as big and adorable as possible.**

**Val laughed at her son's attempts but gave in, "All right fine you can have a sip, but be careful it's full.**

**Hiccup's face lit up with excitement as his mother handed him the tankard. He took a small sip of the sweet liquid inside and then another. He looked at Val and then drained the remaining mead. Val watched with wide eyes as her son finished her drink and set it back down before darting under the table. Stoick had just finished his second tankard and was about to start on his third when a council member came up and began talking to him. Stoick set his drink down and was unaware of the small hands that quickly slipped out and took his drink, taking it under the table. Val was trying not to laugh at her son's antics and didn't want to stop him because she was curious just how much he could drink. Not ten seconds later Stoick's tankard was replaced with an empty one. Once the council member had left a few minutes later and Stoick went to take a drink only to find it empty. He began looking around trying to figure out who or what had stolen his mead when Gobber walked up handing Stoick a new one.**

**"Thanks Gobber I seem to have misplaced my other one", said the chief about to take a drink when Gobber started talking.**

**"Now Stoick it ain't like ya to lose somethin' like that. Looks like I'll be winnin' quick tonight. How many 'av ya had so far?", asked the blacksmith with a hardy laugh before going to take a sip of his tankard hand. He and Stoick both looked at Val as she began laughing and pointing a shaky finger in Gobber's direction.**

**Stoick set his untouched tankard down on the table and looked at his wife. "Val what in Odin's name is goin on with ya?" Stoick then looked at Gobber and burst out laughing as well at the now very confused blacksmith. **

**Gobber was a little concerned that both Stoick and Val were apparently laughing at him. He went to take a drink only to find out that his tankard attachment was gone. "WHAT THE HEL! Who took me hand, who took it? Was it trolls, bandabloons, I swear I'll skin whatever took it and make their pelt into new UNDIES!" **

**Unbeknownst to both Stoick and Gobber, the now very tipsy Hiccup had actually pulled the tankard off of Gobber and downed the golden liquid within before slipping back under the table with it. Val however saw the whole thing happen and couldn't help but laugh at Hiccup as he swayed back and forth while removing and emptying the tankard. The boy had however slipped the attachment back onto the table while his mother and father were beside themselves with laughter at the blacksmiths enraged comments.**

**Gobber had finally calmed down enough to notice his tankard hand on the table in front of him. "How in Thor's backside did it get there, and were'd the mead go?**

**Stoick had stopped laughing long enough to pat the table blindly looking for his drink. After a few failed attempts to find it however he looked and saw that it was gone again. But instead of going off like Gobber he looked at Val and saw that she was laughing harder now than before. "Val were did our drinks go?" **

**Val however was unable to talk, so she simply pointed down at the table. Both men looked at one another then under the table. What they saw under the table was an unconscious Hiccup using Stoick's empty tankard as a pillow. Both men nearly fell over laughing at the sight. It took nearly ten minutes for the three of them to calm down enough to talk normally.**

**"Well it looks like our son has a taste for mead, just like his father. ", said Val to a still chuckling Stoick." Stoick picked up Hiccup and handed him to Val before the four of them left the Hall, postponing Gobber and Stoick's drinking match until tomorrow. **

Stoick and Hiccup ate their supper and talked about the work Stoick was doing. Well Stoick talked while Hiccup responded with a nod or smile. A few times Stoick tried to get a little more information from Hiccup about the weapons and his silence, but was always met with an emotionless stare or silence. The two finished eating and were on their way out when Gobber came up to Stoick with a big smile on his face.

"Stoick just where do ya think your goin'? We haven' had a contest in weeks." Gobber then noticed Hiccup and placed his good had atop his tankard hand protectively causing Stoick and Hiccup both to chuckle softly.

"True we haven't…what do ya say to having it now. Hiccup could join in also." Hiccup looked at his father and then at Gobber noticing that the large blacksmith was seriously considering the proposal.

Hiccup quickly took out his notebook and began writing, "I don't think that's a good idea, I mean I have work to get back to and I wouldn't want to interrupt your contest. Besides I can barely hold my liquor, I wouldn't last very long."

Stoick read the note and laughed before turning to his son, "Hiccup you've been locked in that forge for two days, ya need to get out of there every now and then. Plus what do ya mean you can't hold your liquor, you drink almost as much as I do." Stoick led Hiccup back to the chief's table closely followed by a smiling Gobber.

"Ok fine I'll join, can you guys tell me the rules at least?" Hiccup figured that he could use a little longer break and if anything he could forfeit after a few rounds.

Both men looked at Hiccup before Gobber started, "It's simply all you have ta do is drink all the mead from your tankard when it's your turn ta drink." Stoick nodded his head in agreement before adding, "That and it doesn' end until only one for us is awake."

Hiccup thought for a moment realizing that there was no way he could get away, then an idea came to him. "Who about the last person awake has to drink the unfinished tankard of the losers, and he only wins if he finishes them without passing out."

Both Stoick and Gobber looked at Hiccup after reading the note and began laughing. Hiccup blushed a little figuring that they found the idea ridicules but was happily surprised to hear them agree. Gobber wiped a tear from his eye brought on by the laughing, "Hiccup that idea is amazing, I can' believe we didn't think of it before."

Stoick stood and walked over to the mead barrels, picking one up and bringing it back to their table. The three filled their tankards and began to drink. Stoick started the contest by draining his drink quickly and was followed by Gobber and Hiccup mimicking him. They continued this for a few rounds until Gobber and Stoick starting throwing playful insults trying to get a rise out of each other. Their banter continued until they teamed up on Hiccup trying to make him laugh and choke on his mead, the boy proved to be a hard nut to crack as he would down his drink and just smile at the two men as they grew more frustrated that they couldn't get any reaction out of him.

Hiccup was unsure of just how much they had drank, he had stopped counting around the twelfth mug. He figured they were on were on at least number twenty-one seeing how a second barrel was brought over. Hiccup was pleased that he was able to keep up with the two large men, and was even happier to see Gobber pass out first.

Stoick looked at Hiccup and smiled, "Well it lookss like iss jusht you an-and me now shon. Don thik I'll be loshen sho easy ash him." Stoick pointed shakily at Gobber before draining his drink once again. After Hiccup finished his he noticed that everything seemed unusually quiet, he looked up and saw that his father was out cold. Hiccup laughed to himself before gathering the other drinks and finishing them all off. He then tried very hard to steady his shaky hand as he wrote on what looked like three identical notebooks. "I win" was sloppily put down on the paper before Hiccup stood and walked back to the forge swaying heavily unaware that it was midnight and he had been drinking for roughly four hours. Once inside he looked at his unfinished dragon scale tunic lying on the work bench. He picked it up and looked closely remembering that he needed to finish sewing on the wool lining. He picked up and needle and began trying to thread it. This took many tries and once he finally got it he picked up the tunic and stabbed his finger missing the tunic completely.

He growled in pain and if anyone was nearby and could understand him they would have heard a few swears that would have made Johgnod the Potty Mouth blush. Few people knew that Hiccup could drink but even fewer knew that he had quite the vulgar mouth when he was drunk, but after a few more finger stabs and swears Hiccup was finally able to get the needle to pierce its target. Hiccup worked on the tunic for almost thirty minutes before he was done. He put the tunic back on the work bench, and just before falling asleep on the cot in his office he wondered if it was ok to beat his mentor and father at their drinking game.

Stoick and Gobber both woke up with a mild hangover, being Vikings it took quite a lot to make them have serious problems after a night of drinking. Both men looked around and saw that the sun was just rising and that they were still in the Hall.

Gobber looked down and saw that his tankard hand was gone, "What in the- MY HAND IS GONE AGAIN!" He noticed it sitting to his left however and quickly put it back on, noticing the paper sitting under not only his tankard but two others.

Stoick saw the paper as well and took it. After reading it he passed it to Gobber and both men were amazed that Hiccup had out drank them both. "Well it looks like we'll be bring him along to the next contest as well so we can redeem ourselves", said a still groggy Stoick. Gobber gave a silent agreement before both men got up getting some breakfast before heading to the docks to help prepare for coming ships. After all Berk would soon be playing host to a few friends.

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: Hey guys thanks for reviews, and I'd like to wish each of you another Happy New Years with my first chapter of 2013.

please review and if you have any questions you can send me a PM.

* * *

Hiccup was still sleeping peacefully in his cot, completely unaware that it was now noon. He had spent much more time working last night than he had planned to. That and all of a sudden having to join a drinking contest with his father left him drained.

He awoke to a sudden banging noise on the forge door, followed by shouting. Hiccup stumbled slightly as he got out of his cot and walked into the main room of the forge. He could now unfortunately make out what was being shouted by what sounded like a very angry girl.

"Hiccup open the damn door! "bang bang bang" "I know you're in there you lazy bastard, you said you'd fix my axe today at noon and it's noon!" These shouts were from none other than Berk's own Astrid Hofferson. Hiccup had forgotten that he said he could fix her axe the other day at the Mead Hall and was not looking forward to her shouting.

Hiccup went back into his office and grabbed his notebook. He then walked over to the door with a little more urgency, worried that she may break the poor door. Hiccup opened the door just in time to see the head of Astrid's favorite axe coming towards his face. Hiccup ducked just in time with only a few tall hairs getting clipped. The axe was now burred in the stone door frame of the forge, proving that she was intending to break the poor door down.

Hiccup stood and glared into Astrid's blue eyes. Astrid quickly looked away before grabbing her axe, attempting to pull it free from the stone wall. But when she realized that she couldn't move it she decided to speak instead but avoided looking at him. "Hiccup…sorry I about took your head off." She was met with only a cold silence that seemed to last forever. "Well…are you doing to fix my axe or not? I-I have training to get back too."

Hiccup sighed heavily and with one hand yanked the out of the wall. Astrid was at a loss for words, because she hadn't realized just how strong Hiccup really was. Here she was trying with all her might to pull her axe out of a wall only succeeding in making herself look like a fool, and here comes Hiccup pulling it out like it was nothing. Astrid was pulled out of her thoughts of failure by a note dangling in front of her face just barely brushing her nose. Her eyes crossed as they focused on the paper and then she grabbed it angrily.

The note read, "Astrid just how long were you waiting for me to open the shop? Because you're right I told you to come by at noon, and as you said it's just now noon." Astrid read the note and looked up at Hiccup, seeing that he had already gone back inside. She stepped in and began looking around.

Hiccup had gone to his work table with the axe, closely inspecting it for damage since it was just forced into stone. Astrid was once again in the forge mindlessly looking at all the weapons waiting for Hiccup to finish the work she needed done. After about five minutes of looking Astrid found that there was no noise being made aside from the fire of the forge itself. She looked around and saw Hiccup still inspecting the axe, she felt a little nervous being in the forge for so long and not hearing any talking or even getting a little smile from Hiccup. She mentally slapped herself for thinking about his smile again.

Normally Hiccup would look at a weapon see the biggest problems and fix them in no time at all, but being exhausted, mildly hungover, and rudely awoken after what felt like a far too short nap made the task a little more difficult. Astrid began looking around the forge once again and noticed what looked like an axe wrapped in a large cloth and next to it a sword that was also wrapped, both on the table right next to Hiccup. As she approached the covered weapons she noticed the handle of the axe was partially uncovered and a deep red color.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder and saw Astrid walking towards him. As he turned he noticed the partially uncovered handle of "Liferend". He looked at Astrid and noticed that the axe handle was her target of interest, so he quickly covered it with the cloth. Sadly Astrid didn't stop instead she just looked at Hiccup and gave him an evil smile.

"So those are what you've been working on. Who are they for and why all the secrecy?" Astrid asked walking a little faster now. Hiccup stepped in front of the weapons as Astrid got closer to the table. Astrid walked right up to him and started reaching past him, only to have Hiccup grab her wrist and push her back slightly. She tried again and again being pushed back each time by Hiccup. "Well…are you going to move and let me see them or not?"

Hiccup just stood there for a second shaking his head before grabbing his notebook and writing, "Astrid these are not something I want to share with the village. These weapons are for my friends, and after I'm done with your axe I'll be making only one more. And if you try to sneak a look at them or even try to touch them I will not fix your axe anymore. Meaning you will have to do your own weapon repairs. Plus you still haven't answered my question."

Astrid read the note, and then read it again. She met Hiccup's stony gaze for the first time before speaking. "Hiccup you can't be serious, Gobber would fix my axe instead. And it doesn't matter how long I waited outside for you. Furthermore wouldn't those be going to members of our tribe, and if so there are only five people they could go to. And judging by the type of weapons they could only be Snotlout, the twins, or myself since Fishlegs uses a hammer. So who are they for?" Astrid asked with a smug grin on her face, feeling that she had won this little bout. That is until Hiccup began to chuckle at her.

Hiccup looked at her for a moment trying not to smile, and just barely keeping himself from laughing aloud. With a shaky hand Hiccup began to write. "Why on earth would I give any of you these weapons? I said they were for my friends, and I can remember really ever seeing any of you as friends. These weapons are for the only people I have ever felt I could trust. What have any of you ever done to earn that from me?"

Astrid stared at the words on the page for a while as Hiccup went to work on her axe. She couldn't believe that he never saw any of them as friends, and on top of that never really trusted them. She stood there remembering times when she noticed Hiccup trying to follow them, only to be beat up by Snotlout and the twins. She tried searched her mind for any time when at least one of them didn't beat on him and was shocked that not a single memory of them being even a little nice to him.

Hiccup finished working on her axe, pleased that it only needed serious sharpening most likely because of the wall. He looked over and saw that Astrid was staring blankly at the floor that is until he tapped her on the shoulder and handed her the axe. She took it without a word and quietly walked out still searching for any memory that involved being nice to Hiccup. Astrid turned to tell Hiccup she was sorry just as the door shut in her face. Instead of getting mad Astrid simply walked to her little training area and began throwing her now sharp axe.

Hiccup decided it was time to begin working on his father's hammer. If all went well he should have it done by supper time tomorrow. He considered for a few minutes going to the cove and flying Toothless since he had the new tunic done, but decided not to since people would react poorly to seeing a night furry during the day. He spent the rest of the day working on the hammer, which was proving to be more difficult to make do to its many flat sides. Hiccup was glad when the sun went down and saw heard few people working outside. Hiccup figured that it was about eleven at night, and decided now was the perfect time to go see Toothless.

Hiccup had donned his night furry scale tunic and began heading towards the cove with both "Bloodfang" and "Liferend". Since Astrid had figured out what he was working on having seen a part of "Liferend's" handle he decided it would be best to leave them with Toothless until Snoggletog. Hiccup was also a little worried that someone may try to sneak into the forge while it was empty to see why it was closed, and it would just be embarrassing to have to take a weapon from a grown man or woman.

"Besides it's not like Snoggletog is too far away, only what two to three weeks. Wow…I've been training with Toothless for nearly three months, I can't believe how fast that time has seemed to go by." Hiccup thought to himself as he walked. That is until he heard a twig snap behind him. Hiccup stopped and looked to his left and right like he was deciding which way to turn. He went right and was listening intently for whoever may be following him, normally he would have gone left to save time but figured the long way would give him enough time to figure out who it was and properly lose them.

After going in a nearly straight line for about twenty minutes Hiccup had heard his pursuer several times, everything from bumping trees and rocks to quiet muttering. He decided to start leading them towards the village just to see whoever it was get really confused and annoyed. Hiccup had begun to near the village before he started a fast jog, the people following him started making a lot more noise now that they had sped up. Just before he bursting through some tall bushes and entering the village Hiccup jumped up into a tree and waited. He didn't wait long because not thirty seconds after getting in the tree, he saw none other than Snotlout run through the bushes followed closely by Tuffnut both looking around hopelessly looking for any signs as to where Hiccup had gone to next.

"Where the Hel did Useless get too, and what were those weapons he had on him? Why would anyone hide a sword and axe in cloth to begin with? Damn it…the moment I find him those weapons are mine." Said a now very angry Snotlout as Tuff still looked bewildered by Hiccup's sudden disappearance.

"Maybe he went back to his house. I mean he has always been good at running away and hiding. Plus he had that black tunic so anyplace that's dark he could hide in even better.", said Tuffnut. "Besides I don't have time to search the whole town for him and I need to get home anyways it's getting late. We can always find him later and make him give us those weapons. I call the axe though, you can have the sword", laughed Tuffnut as he walked back to his house.

Hiccup listened as the two boys talked and smiled to himself while thinking, "They're going to make me give them these weapons huh? Yea right I'd sooner eat dragon crap then hand these over to those idiots, although it would be kinda fun to beat the crap out of them if they decide to try. Hiccup had jumped down from the tree and started heading towards the cove.

* * *

Author's notes: Well that was it...my first chapter of 2013...yea well anyways please review thanks for reading and I'll see you later.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: Well here is chapter 7, and for all of you wanting Hiccup to kick some ass...well I gave you a little taste of what's to come.

I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Hiccup walked into the cove and was greeted by the sight of Toothless chewing on a rock. Hiccup had never seen his friend do this before and was curious whether it was just something he did or if it had a purpose. Hiccup walked over to the little cave that Toothless stayed in and put the weapons inside before walking over to his friend to see what was going on.

"_Toothless…what are you doing_", asked Hiccup as he sat by his scaly friend. Toothless never stopped chewing as his got up and walked over to the small pool that Hiccup had dug out and filled with water as part of his training. Hiccup understood what Toothless was wanting him to do. He chuckled, "_Ok bud I get it, you won't talk to me until I bathe. Fine but could you at least warm the water first?"_ Toothless dropped the rock and shot a quick fire ball into the pool making it steam quickly picking the rock back up to resume his chewing.

Hiccup removed his clothes and jumped into the water. The first time Toothless told Hiccup that he smelled too much to go riding Hiccup just laughed, but quickly found out that Toothless was serious. Since then Hiccup had bathed after their training and if he worked up a good sweat in the forge. Toothless never stop chewing on the rock while Hiccup bathed, but dropped it the moment his goal was achieved.

"_Finally, it's about time that fang came out." _ Toothless looked over at Hiccup and was happy to see that Hiccup didn't seem to hear him. Toothless quickly blew a small stream of flame onto the fang that had just fallen out. Toothless intensified his small flame making it hotter and hotter until it was almost white, this caused the fang to darken slowly until it was completely black. Toothless stopped blowing his fire but the tooth itself however remained aflame, covered by a blue fire that seemed to come from the tooth itself.

Toothless looked back over at Hiccup seeing that his boy was nearly done he picked up the flaming black fang with his claw and called out to Hiccup. "_Hiccup turn around I need to give you something and now is the best time. It's a gift that we dragons give to one another as a sign of trust and friendship. I think it's about time you received it."_

Hiccup turned around to look at Toothless, honored that his friend wished to give him such a sign of trust. That is before seeing a small flame fly from Toothless's claw that hit him in the chest. Hiccup watched in horror as the fang slowly sank deeper into his chest until if hit his heart he waited for the pain to come, but to his surprise it never did. The fang now rested in the center of his heart and as he looked at the hole in his chest a blue flame erupted from it. Hiccup fell over in the pool but continued to watch under water as the flame grew smaller and smaller as the wound disappeared.

Hiccup resurfaced and looked at Toothless for a moment and then his chest. He sighed heavily before saying, "_Well that was interesting…umm what just happened by the way? I understand that you wanted to give me something but the whole flaming tooth thing is really confusing me."_

Toothless was relieved that Hiccup was ok since no human had ever been a part of this ancient ritual let alone know of it. "_Hiccup…hmm hold on let me think of a good way to say this…you are the first human to ever take part in this ancient ritual. I was unsure if you would even survive it, but I'm very relieved that you did."_ Hiccup didn't say a word. He just continued to stare between Toothless and the spot the hole had been. Toothless saw that Hiccup wanted more answers so he continued. "_Ok so when you asked what I was doing when you entered the cove…well I was removing one of my fangs. What I did is a kind of soul bonding ritual if you will. I placed one of my fangs that contained some of my inner flame. This allows me to know how you are doing and what you are feeling at any time it will also help me find you should you ever go missing."_

Hiccup thought about what Toothless had said for a moment and was pleased to hear that his friend hadn't intended to kill him. Hiccup looked at Toothless and just smiled before getting out of the pool and dressed. Hiccup then walked over and got on Toothless's back ready to go flying know. "_Well bud I have to admit I was not expecting to get a fang to the heart, but I am glad that I will always have a part of you with me. But next time could you please tell me if you plan to do anything like this again."_ Toothless just smiled and nodded before taking to the skies.

While Hiccup  
and Toothless flew through the night skies they talked about Hiccup's plan to leave "Bloodfang" and "Liferend" at the cove. Toothless saw no problem with it, but was hoping that Hiccup would punish his tormenters eventually. Toothless knew that Hiccup had an overly gentle heart and thought it was a good thing, but he also pitied the poor soul that finally pushed him too far. Toothless could tell know just how close Hiccup was to finally pushing back.

While flying over Berk a shadowy figure could be seen making its way to the forge by Hiccup. Toothless also saw this and proceeded to glide downward and landed soundlessly behind the forge. Hiccup jumped off and told Toothless to stay hidden until they knew who it was. Normally Hiccup wouldn't have cared but seeing as his father's still unfinished hammer lay inside he didn't want to risk anyone messing it up.

Hiccup snuck into the forge through the back window, and waited patiently for the door to open. Not two minutes went by before the door slowly opened with a creek, and the head of none other than Snotlout popped in. Hiccup was not very surprised to see it was his cousin but was annoyed by it, but he waited still letting Snotlout enter the forge entirely and light a few candles. Snotlout looked around and nearly jumped out of his skin, he did however fall flat on his bum at the sight of Hiccup no more than five inches from his face.

"What the Hel! Hiccup I thought you went home!", shouted Snotlout while standing. Hiccup calmly sat and quickly scribbled down a simple message saying "leave now" but Snotlout didn't want to leave until he knew were those weapons that he saw Hiccup take to the woods. "Hiccup tell me, were'd ya take that sword and axe. I know those are what you've been workin on and word around the village is that they're to be stronger than any other weapon we have. Tell me where they are and I won't beat you."

Hiccup didn't move he simply sat there wondering if it was his father or Astrid who had talked. He could only figure it to be his father since Astrid didn't know any of the details, she had only seen the handle of "Liferend". Hiccup shrugged after a few seconds, he would have given a note to Snotlout telling him to bugger off but didn't see the point in wasting the paper. Snotlout glared daggers at Hiccup and stood at tall as he could trying to look intimidating.

Hiccup stood and snatched the note back from Snotlout and held it in front of the annoying boy's face. Snotlout grabbed the note and threw it on the still dark red coals, it burned to ash just as Snotlout began to throw a right hook. Hiccup ducked under it and punched him in the jaw making Snotlout stumble back out the still open door. Snotlout then charged only to be sent rolling backwards by a kick to the chest(300 style).

Hiccup shut and locked the door before jumping back out the window he had entered from. He then got on Toothless and quickly flew to his house, Hiccup jumped off and ran inside able to hear the enraged yells from Snotlout as he bangs on the forge's door. Hiccup was halfway upstairs before hearing his father fall out of bed. Hiccup smiled to himself as he turned just as Stoick came running out of his room, the large man looked at Hiccup with confusion and worry on his face.

"Hiccup what in Thor's name is goin on", bellowed Stoick. Hiccup srugged his shoulders and fallowed he father to the forge. The pair rounded the corner of the forge only to see Snotlout attempting to break its heavy door down. Hiccup could only smile as he watched things unfold, "Snotlout what are ya doin?", asked Stoick in a tone that matched the annoyance that shown on everyone else's face. Snotout didn't even notice that his shouting and cursing had awoken most of the villagers, the same villagers that now surrounded the forge.

"U-uncle Stoick…um, i-it was Hiccup I was just trying to…get my dagger sharpened, yea get my dagger sharpened. And then Hiccup punched me and locked the door." Stoick raised a skeptical eyebrow as he stepped aside to revile a yawning Hiccup. Snotlout's jaw dropped at the sight of the silent boy. After seeing this Stoick rubbed his temples as if to relieve some headache. Snotlout saw and tried to think of something to prove he was telling the truth…well the truth about Hiccup hitting him then locking him out. "Wait the note! Hiccup wrote a note It should still be in there."

Hiccup looked at his father and then watched Gobber unlock and open the door. Hiccup, Stoick, Gobber, and Snotlout entered the forge and lit a few candles. Hiccup stood in front of the unfinished hammer while the other three looked for the burnt note. Snotlout paled slightly as the two large tired men found nothing, and then he remembered that he threw it on the forge and went over to it. Seeing nothing but ashes the boy paled even more as Stoick began to speak.

"Snotlout we can't find anything here to prove that what you're saying is the truth besides Hiccup came with me down here, how can you explain him being here and at home at the same time?" Stoick had unintentionally begun to yell as he reached the end of his question. "Snotlout go home and stay there I'll leave your punishment up to Spitlout, and don't go maken a ruckus again or Ill thump ya. Do I make myself clear?" Stoick had nearly growled the last part to the slightly trembling Snotlout before leaving and heading home with a smiling Hiccup on his heels.

Gobber locked up the forge again and went home along with the rest of the village. Snotlout was practically dragged home by his very tired, very mad, and slightly humiliated father. Hiccup went up to his room and out the window as his father went back to bed. He and Toothless finished their flight and returned to the cove laughing at what had transpired at the forge. Normally Hiccup wouldn't do anything like this but he too was tired and had seen this as a better way to deal with Snotlout besides beating him to a bloody mess. Plus it was cleaner.

Hiccup bid Toothless goodnight and walked back to his house and in his window. He laid in his bed wondering just how much trouble Snotlout would be in, then he remembered that the village new that something big was going on in the forge and decided he would leave it be for now. Tomorrow would prove to be interesting seeing as his father's hammer should be done by then, he will probably present it to him at supper in front of the village. That idea scared him a little but also made him wonder just how everyone would react to see him give two more away at Snoggletog.

* * *

Author's notes: Thanks again for reading and please review the story letting me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: Well here is chapter eight. I hope you all enjoy. and thank you for all the possotive reviews.

* * *

Hiccup awoke to the sound of knocking on the front door of his house. He went down stairs just as his father came out of his room, the two looked at each other and then to the door. Stoick walked over and opened it to reveal a tired Snotlout with Spitlout standing behind him. Snotlout looked like crap and had a nice bruise on his jaw from Hiccup.

"Stoick my son has somethin he'd like to say to ya", said Spitlout with obvious annoyance directed towards his son. He then pushed Snotlout slightly in an attempt to get him to start. Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes, here Snotlout was about to apologies to him and his father at their own house.

"Un-uncle St-Stoick…I'm sorry that I disturbed yours and everyone else's sleep last night and I'm sorry that I falsely accused Hiccup of provoking me." Snotlout quickly rattled off the last part of his apology but Hiccup and Stoick still heard him. Snotlout looked at his uncle and cousin and waited, Hiccup saw in Snotlout's eyes that he didn't mean the part that was rattled off but still accepted it.

After Stoick had given Snotlout a heavy nod he looked at Spitlout. "So what is the lad's punishment then, I'm sure it ain't just sayin he's sorry to us."

Spitlout shook his head, "No, he's also goin ta be apologizin' to the village publicly at lunch after workin with me to get the docks ready. Everyone who was awoken is expected to come, but seein' as your busy most of the time we thought it best to tell ya first." Spitlout then looked at Hiccup, "You'll be comin' though wont yea boy?" Hiccup shook his head no and looked at his father hoping he would explain. Luckily Stoick understood Hiccup's silent request.

"Sorry but he can't, he still has important work ta do in the forge." Stoick gave his son a small smile that quickly faded when Spitlout began to speak.

"Oh right those new weapons that you and Astrid have been goin on about. Say Hiccup when do ya think you'll be showen them off." Spitlout received a very hard stare from both the chief and the chief's son. He looked at Snotlout and hurried away not wanting to cause any more problems.

Stoick gave Hiccup a sheepish grin only to receive the same stare that they just gave Spitlout. "Well…Hiccup…um…", said Stoick trying to think of a way to fix the situation. He didn't really get a chance to since Hiccup had grabbed a loaf and a slice of pork to make a sandwich. Hiccup quickly left the house with Stoick still trying to find the right words to say. "I hope he still plans to give me that hammer…I've bragged too much about it not to get it."

Hiccup had eaten his sandwich before even hitting the bottom of the hill, he walked to the forge hoping not to see anyone on his way. Sadly who should he see standing by the forge window trying to peek in other than Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Astrid, Fishlegs was watching the road leading to the docks. He was completely unaware that Hiccup had walked up behind him. Poor Fishlegs nearly jumped out of his skin when Hiccup tapped him on the shoulder.

Fishlegs' terrified scream made the others turn around. Hiccup looked at each of them and shook his head in annoyance before opening the door to the forge. Before he could close the door however Tuffnut kept it open by putting her foot in the doorway.

"Hold up a sec Useless, were do you think you're going. We heard that you've been working on something pretty cool in there and we want to see it." Hiccup looked at the male twin and stomped on his foot. Tuffnut started hopping around and yelling, "I'm hurt I am very much hurt! Hiccup I'm gonna kick your ass for that!" Sadly he didn't see a scared Hiccup, instead the door was closed and a note slid from underneath it. The teens gathered around Tuffnut and read it.

The note read, "Tuffnut I don't have time to play with you so please go away. None of you are going to see what I'm working on until supper. So wait and leave me alone because you're not worth beating." Tuffnut was not very happy with the idea that Hiccup didn't see him as a threat or even as anything other than an annoyance.

Ruffnut began pounding on the door before Tuff could do anything too stupid. "Hiccup open up we need you to sharpen our weapons. We need to train and can't with these dull things, plus we were planning on going hunting later." Ruffnut was pleased with her little half lie because they really were going hunting and this gave them a chance to get into the forge.

A note slid under the door again and read, "I know for a fact that Astrid doesn't need her axe sharpened because I sharpened it the other day, Fishlegs uses a hammer, Tuff uses his bow, and Ruff uses her bow. None of you need to have anything fixed or sharpened, but nice try it was a pretty good lie."

Ruff deflated somewhat after reading the note along with the others. Ruff was surprised by the fact that Hiccup knew what they used to hunt, she had never seen him when they had gone hunting before. The teens wondered around the village until they saw Stoick talking to Gobber. They walked up to the chief sure that he could shed some light on what exactly Hiccup was doing, because all they ever heard on the subject was speculation from Astrid and the other villagers.

Stoick saw them approach, he and Gobber both turned to face them. "Well what do the four of ya need? If your lookin for Snotlout he'll be workin the entire monin at the docks and be busy workin there after lunch also", said Gobber a little too happily. Gobber never really cared for Snotlout much like Stoick because the boy was an arrogant idiot that would be useless if not for his muscle.

Astrid looked both men in the eyes before speaking. "We want to know what Hiccup is planning to do with those weapons, we know that he's finished a sword and axe and word is that he's making a hammer now. So…can either of you help us or not?" Stoick and Gobber looked at one another before Gobber began to speak.

"Well ya see lass we don't rightly know either. From what we've heard you know more about what the things actually look like." Gobber then looked at Stoick and gave him a mischievous grin. "But I wonder what the lass was doin in there to begin with? Hiccup hasn' let a single person in from what I've heard. Well Astrid…what did ya do to get inside the forge with Hiccup?"

"Well a few days ago I saw him sleeping at one of the tables in the Hall, so I asked him if he could fix my axe since he had time to sleep. He told me to come by at noon a few days later and I did. While he fixed my axe I walked around the forge as usual and saw an axe wrapped in a cloth but the handle was sticking out. All I saw was that the handle was red but seemed to be made of metal…I don't know if that's even possible though." Astrid finished and looked down at her feet, remembering the note he gave her in the forge.

"Hmm from what Hiccup's told me that sword and axe are for a couple friends of his." All the teens faces lit up excitedly except for Astrid's that is. "I'd had figured it was one of you four but I can't be sure he does have a few friends outside of the village. All I know for sure is that whoever they're for the two will be getting them near Snoggletog." When the teens heard this many of them were a little hurt that those weapons may not be for them, but were very surprised to hear that Hiccup had friends outside of the village.

"Chief what do you mean Hiccup has a few friends outside the village? We thought he never really left the island", said a very curious Astrid.

"Well ya see I usually take the boy with me when I leave for chief meetings and the like…he's gone almost as much as I am, haven't any of ya noticed that before? Hmm…I guess they really aren't for any of you after all." Stoick looked at the teens with mild disappointment in not only them but himself.

Astrid looked around and saw that the others were looking rather remorseful upon hearing this news, because none of them cared to even see if Hiccup was even alive while Stoick was gone just like the rest of the village. Astrid began to wonder if anyone in the village was really a friend to Hiccup. The first to speak after the awkwardly long silence was Fishlegs.

"Um chief…I was wondering who are Hiccup's other friends? I mean I've never heard him talk about people other than our tribesmen, so…are they other heirs or what?" The teens watched Stoick carefully as he thought about the answer to this question.

"Well a fair number of the Meatheads and Bogburglars like the boy, their heirs included. Big Boobied Bertha and Mogadon in particular seemed to take a liking to the boy after…well never mind that." Stoick received some very disbelieving stares from the teens.

"Wait do you mean the same Big Boobied Bertha that is chief of the Bogburglars about seven feet tall and is known for killing full grown stags by hitting them with her boob and smothering smaller creatures in her cleavage? And is this the same Mogadon that is known for smashing boulders with his bare hands? The same chiefs that we have only stopped fighting about three years ago, and only recently interred into a truths with?" Astrid had said all of this in a somewhat disbelieving and shocked tone. What had Hiccup done to win the favor of those two people, all the teens wondered together.

Fishlegs couldn't handle not knowing how something so unlikely happened. "Chief…what did Hiccup do to those two to like him."

Stoick looked at the chubby Viking sternly, "I don't entirely know myself and if you want to know go ask Hiccup. But I wouldn't bother if I were you, he is very protective of his secrets."

Astrid couldn't resist the thought of knowing something so sensative about Hiccup. Her mind seemed to be filled with thoughts of the village screw up and she didn't entirely know why, that or she didn't want to admit it. She waited for the two men to leave before addressing the group. "I'm thinking it's time we find out what happened, plus this will give us a chance to look for those weapons. So who's with me?" The twins grinned and nodded in approval but Fishlegs was not so sure.

"Astrid what about what Stoick said? He said we shouldn't bother and that Hiccup is really protective of his secrets. I don't know about you but I don't wanna piss him off." The twins laughed at Fishlegs and began to tease him for being a coward, after all it was only Hiccup what could he do other than not answer the door.

The teens got to the forge and began pounding on the door, they ignored the notes that came from underneath it and continued banging. Each were yelling for Hiccup to open up and let them in, and too their pleasure Hiccup gave in after twenty minutes of listening to them.

Once the door was opened Astrid tried to push past the boy with bright green eyes, but Hiccup didn't let that happen. There was no way Hiccup was going to let them inside and ruin his work. Hiccup quickly stepped outside and shut the door behind him. "Well what do you want", this was hastily scribbled out by Hiccup and he waited for the answer.

"We want to know about these friends of yours, and how you met them', said Astrid coolly hoping she could get some kind of answer.

Hiccup gave Astrid and the others a hard look. He didn't really see the point in wasting time telling them anything so he simply wrote, "Wait till Snoggletog and you'll get to meet them yourselves, and for how I met them is none of your business. The matters of the past are simply that and if you bring them up again around me I'll personally kick your asses." As the teens read the note Hiccup went back inside the forge to continue working.

The teens shared a look between them. Did Hiccup really just threaten them? Sure they could have left it be but for Hiccup to get mad enough to threaten them…Each one of them were now too curious to leave the subject alone. And each began wondering were they should look, and then Astrid got an idea. Hiccup's house.

* * *

Author's notes: Again I hope you liked it and please review the story letting me know what you think so far.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's notes: Ok here is chapter 9. Sorry for the wait, my classes just started up so I got a little behind. I made this chapter extra long because of this so I hope you like it. I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and would ask that you continue giving me your oppinions. So yea here it is.

* * *

Astrid and the other teens made their way to the chief's house. On the way they noticed people heading to the Hall. "Oh yea Snotlout is ganna give a public apology in a little while isn't he", asked Tuffnut with a devilish smirk on his face. His sister quickly mimicked it.

"Yea from what I heard he woke nearly the entire village last night including the chief. He was rambling on about Hiccup refusing to fix something…Wait you don't think that Hiccup is the one that gave him that bruise do you?" Fishlegs couldn't remember a time when Hiccup had ever hit someone, then his mind went back to Hiccup's note. The large boy shuddered thinking about what he may do to them if they were to be caught.

The teens slowed down slightly at the thought of pissing Hiccup off, none of them could explain it but over the last few months they had gradually stopped picking on him. Tuffnut shook the thoughts away before walking again, bringing the others out of their stupor.

"I don't know about you guys but if Hiccup does try anything I call dibs on beating the little snot first." Tuffnut tried to put on as fearless an air as he could because he still wanted to get revenge for his foot, but he still had a bad feeling about getting into a fight with Hiccup.

The teens got to Hiccup's house and Astrid was about to open the door before Fishlegs stopped her. "Um…don't you think you should knock first… I mean what if Stoick is home, it would be rude to just barge in on him like that." The twins gave the large boy annoyed looks but Astrid knocked anyways.

To their surprise Stoick did answer the door. "What are the four of ya doin' here? Shouldn't you be at the Hall right about know?", asked Stoick in surprise. The teens looked at one another before Ruffnut began to speak.

"We weren't involved with the whole Snotlout waking everyone up thing so we don't have to go to it…besides Hiccup sent us to get something." Ruffnut couldn't tell if the lie worked because of the chief's massive beard.

Stoick smiled to himself sure that she was lying but also wondering just what would happen if Hiccup found out. Stoick wasn't one to cause his son trouble but couldn't resist the thought of actually seeing the boy get mad. The teens obviously didn't know that he had stopped by the forge earlier and invited Hiccup to come home for lunch. "Well what did he send ya to get? It must be important if he sent the four of ya after it."

Astrid felt it was her turn to speak now, "Well sir when we asked about his friends he said to come here and we could find out. Since its Hiccup I was expecting to find a journal or something in his room that would answer our questions." This wasn't entirely untrue for they had gone there to find answers.

Stoick looked at Astrid somewhat surprised that she of all people would lie to him, but figured that it had to do with her having some feelings for the boy. Because why else would she do something so out of character. "Well alright then, Hiccup's room is just up the stairs there."

The four looked at one another before heading upstairs. Astrid walked into Hiccup's room first followed closely by Ruffnut, then Tuffnut. Fishlegs got stuck in the doorframe and the other three had to pull him inside. Fishlegs tumbled inside knocking the twins to the floor as Astrid jumped out of the way.

"Fishlegs you are so lucky you didn't land on me, because I would have kicked your ass if you had", growled Tuffnut. Ruffnut simply punched Fishlegs as she stood. The four began looking around the room hoping to find something that could give them the answers they want.

As they looked around Astrid noticed that there was nothing on his walls, no weapon holders, armor racks, or even blueprints. She was expecting to see something of interest in here, even his desk was neat and tidy without anything littering it. They were just about to leave when Fishlegs found something.

Fishlegs had been looking around the desk and ended up tripping on the small rug. When he tripped the rug was pulled away revealing a small handle. The teens gathered around as Fishlegs opened it. Beneath the trap door were three old books. Astrid picked up the oldest looking one and began to open it.

Back at the forge Hiccup was nearly finished with the hammer would defiantly be able to present it to his father at supper. He opened a small window in the forge and looked outside noticing that it was time for lunch he started to make his way home. He was grateful that his father wanted to eat lunch with him. The two rarely spent any time together, and since Hiccup had stopped talking they have actually started communicating better. He quickly put away the hammer and prepared to head home.

The teens couldn't believe their eyes, inside the book were pictures of the entire village. Drawings of people working, training and talking, the drawings themselves were so clear that you could make out the littlest details on the people's faces and weapons. The four flipped through the pages anxious to see what else was in the book. They stopped on a drawing of their group all sitting around a fire, they all remembered that night because Tuffnut and Snotlout had stolen some mead and got completely wasted. They all wondered just were Hiccup had been hiding since they never saw him there.

After a few more drawings of the teens they found poems. These weren't poems of great adventures or heroic deeds, no these were of pain and sorrow and of the loss of those closest to you, and the heart-ache of being alone. The teens read a few of the poems and looked at the pictures that they were written under. Hiccup had many gruesome drawings of dungeons and battles each with a poem of death or despair to go along with it. The last poem did not have a picture however, it read.

A cursed soul and armored heart,

Are not the vices that make me distraught,

For those around me see not the truth,

Or the beast within that may allude,

Within us all are fearful monsters,

But only mine brings a cursed death,

If it should come out, run and hide,

For only the strongest will survive.

If it comes out pray for protection,

For my curse is their damnation.

The four looked at one another after reading this, none of them knew what to make of this poem. What was Hiccup talking about, or better yet who was he talking about? They began flipping through the book again hoping to find out what Hiccup may have been talking about. Just as they had finished looking through the book for the fifth time Fishlegs reached for another one of the books.

The door to the chiefs house opened soundlessly and Hiccup stepped inside. The chief looked at his son and helf a finger to his lips. Stoick whispered as quietly as he could, "Hiccup some of your friends came by and said you sent them to get something. I'm guessing it was a lie, am I right?" Hiccup nodded his head and looked up pointing towards the stairs. Stoick nodded, "Yes they went upstairs, I didn't see a problem with it since you moved your inventions and plans and what not into your workroom back at the forge." Hiccup smiled and headed to the stairs, he figured it could be fun to scare them a little. He had forgotten however about the journals.

The teens were just about to look in the journal that Fishlegs had just picked up when they heard "tap tap tap tap tap". The four look up and saw Hiccup in the doorway tapping his foot on the floor. Fishlegs dropped the book and they all looked at Hiccup. They were unable to tell his mood because his face was that of stone and his hair covered his eyes.

Tuffnut was the first to speak, "H-Hiccup wh-what are you doing here hehehe…your mad aren't you?" Hiccup had just been planning on scaring them but after seeing that they were looking through his most personal journals, the very journals that held much of his past he became angry.

Stoick was sitting at the dining table waiting for Hiccup to kick the others out and then join him when Tuffnut suddenly landed on the table in front of him. The male twin was soon followed by his sister, landing atop her brother. Stoick looked up just in time to see Fishlegs come flying over the railing of Hiccup's room and watched as the large boy landed on the other two. The table was holding strong until Fishlegs landed. Three teens now lay on the floor before the chief, he didn't bother with them for he knew Astrid would put up a fight. Like any Viking Stoick loved a good fight but didn't know if he should intervene or just watch as his son and the young Hofferson went at it.

The chief opened the door to Hiccup's room just in time to see Astrid try to kick Hiccup in the stomach, Hiccup sidestepped it and swung a heavy right hook which Astrid ducked under. The chief couldn't believe his eyes, here Hiccup was holding his own against the best fighter of their age group.

Astrid didn't know why she did it but the second Hiccup threw Tuff and the others over the rail she attacked, one could argue that she was just getting the inevitable fight started but that wasn't entirely it. Nor was she trying to protect the others, she simply had an over whelming urge to run and as usual when she felt this fear she faced it head on. Astrid still couldn't see Hiccup's eyes but she could see a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Astrid had no idea if that was a good thing or not, all she knew was that Hiccup was actually putting up a good fight.

Hiccup had simply intended to throw them out of his house…literally. But when Astrid attacked something in him wanted to just play. He had never been subjugated to a thrashing from her before and really didn't know what all she was capable of. He didn't expect too much however since he was use to sparring with a night furry for hours on end, but he was still impressed by her. He had forgotten about his anger and the journals completely, he only wanted to see what she was capable of. Sadly he didn't have time to play with her today, so when Astrid threw a left jab at Hiccup's jaw, to her surprise he caught it. Hiccup quickly spun her into his arms and held her there. He then picked her up bridle style (earning a small blush) and tossed her over the rail onto the others.

When Astrid was in Hiccup's arms he felt oddly warm and comfortable, and she could finally see his bright green eyes, they were not full of anger but humor instead. He had found their little match fun, and then she realized that he was playing with them or her at least. She was about to say something when a note hit her in the head.

"Well that was fun while it lasted, maybe we should have a little duel at Snoggletog when everyone is here. Oh, and don't come into my room again without my permission again. Now with that said please get out I still need to eat." Astrid read the note and handed it to the others as she stood so they could read it. The teens looked up and saw Hiccup looking down on them with a smile on his face, and right behind him was his father. They gathered themselves and left without a word. Astrid couldn't stop thinking about how it felt to be in Hiccup's strong arms.

"So…is it just me or did Hiccup just kick our asses and then challenge us all to a fight at Snoggletog", asked Ruffnut in confusion. "I mean I'd be more to fight him, I doubt he could have beaten me if he didn't catch me off guard."

"Yea same here, we are defiantly going to kick is ass at Snoggletog. I wonder what he meant by everyone…you don't think we're going to get to fight his friends too do you", asked Tuffnut excitedly. Then a thought popped into his head. "Hey…if we're going to fight his friends do ya think we should make a wager…like if we beat them we get the weapons Hiccup has made?"

Fishlegs looked at Tuff in surprise, "I don't think that will work, I mean If Hiccup's friends are anywhere near as good as Hiccup I don't think we have much of a chance." This comment did not sit well with the twins and the three began arguing and eventually the twins started fighting.

Astrid wasn't really paying attention to what the other three were saying, she simply walked on ignoring them. After a few minutes the twins had stopped fighting and Tuffnut smacked his forehead.

"Oh yea, I forgot about Snotlout. He's apologizing to the village now, we should go and watch him make a fool of himself. Plus we can tell him about the duel." The four walked into the Hall just as Snotlout made his way to the front of the room. The twins smiled and silently cheered, happy that they hadn't missed it. Even Astrid was smiling and laughing along as Snotlout stuttered over his words and looked like a complete fool.

Hiccup and Stoick ate a quiet lunch around the fire since the table was broken. Stoick was still in shock at what he had seen from his son, but instead of asking he simply thanked Odin that his son could fight. The meal was short and Hiccup hurried back to the forge, since the hammer was nearly done it took him no time to add the little details here and there and give it a good polish. Afterwards he left for the cove to spend time with Toothless before supper.

Hiccup returned to the village just as the last of his tribesmen entered the Mead Hall. He went to the forge and grabbed his father's new hammer. As he walked into the Hall he could hear gasps from the villagers as they laid eyes upon the hammer. None of them have ever seen a weapon like it before, Stoick watched wide eyed as his son approached him with the hammer

The entire hammer was made out of a single piece of blood red metal. It even had an engraving of Yggdrasil the tree of life and knowledge on one side and on the other Gungnir, Odin's spear that always hits and always kills. The shaft of the hammer was covered in runes of protection, glory, strength, and balance. Most hammers were iron or steel blocks put atop a wooden shaft and hammered into place, so seeing this new type of hammer was surprising to say the least. The blood red metal also came as a surprise for no one had ever seen anything like it before.

Hiccup handed his father the hammer and wrote a quick note, "It still has no name. I wanted you to give it an appropriate name seeing as you're the one who'll be using it." Stoick read the note and smiled at his son, it was a great honor for a worrier to name their own weapon since the smith normally did that upon creating it.

Stoick pulled grabbed the hammer he has used for years and held it in one hand while holding the new hammer in the other. Stoick had a little ceremony he would perform when about to change weapons. He would bring the two weapons together with all his might and use the one that was least damaged by the collision, he had done this many times over the years and his hammer "Swiftwind" still has yet to be replaced.

Stoick looked over the people of Berk and swung the hammers together. All were silenced by the thunderous collision of metal. All of a sudden Soick saw a large crack begin to form in "Swiftwind", the crowd gasped as it began to fall off its shaft in pieces. Stoick looked at the pile of rubble that was his most powerful weapon, he then looked at the new hammer. There was not a dent or scratch to be seen on it.

Stoick held the red hammer in his hands carefully and whispered the name "Windcrusher" and looked at Hiccup. Hiccup nodded his head in approval still amazed that "Swiftwind" had been destroyed. Stoick raised "Windcrusher" into the air and gave a loud joyous shout, "This is a great day, and "Windcrusher" is by far the strongest weapon I have ever wielded. Hiccup I am honored to hold such a magnificent weapon thank you. Thor himself would be proud to use it in battle." Hiccup smiled at his father, but then remembered that the rest of the village would most likely want one also.

After all the cheering various warriors began asking when Hiccup would be making them weapons from what many were calling blood steel? Stoick looked at his son and whispered to him, "So do you want to tell them or should I?"

Hiccup just stared at his father before writing a note, he handed it to Stoick and gestured for him to read it to the crowed. Stoick cleared his throat to get everyone's attention before starting, "This is what Hiccup has to say about making any more of these weapons, so pay attention." Stoick cleared his throat again, "These weapons are not going to be made for everyone, and those wishing for a weapon made of "Blood steel" as you call it will have to pass a number of tests to prove to me, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, that you are to be trusted with one."

The villagers of Berk were quiet for a while as this message sank in. It wasn't unheard of for a warrior to be required to prove himself before being given a weapon, but that was for their first weapon and no other. Many of the villagers began asking questions like, "What kind of test will they be?", "Why must we prove ourselves?", and so on. Stoick looked at the crowed and scowled heavily at them. This made the questions stop.

Stoick sighed heavily before speaking, "I do not know why he wishes to do things this way but he does. He has the right to deny anyone he sees as unworthy of a blood steel weapon. If any of you wish to try to understand his reasons all I can say is good luck." Stoick turned to look at Hiccup only to see that he had left. "That is if you can find the boy", laughed Stoick.

* * *

Author's notes: Well what did you think...ok, good, crap...please let me know in a review. Oh and I hope you liked the peom, that one was made by me...if it was crap, well sorry then. Anyways thanks for reading and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Auther's notes: Ok here is chapter 10, I hope you guys enjoy. I'd like to say thanks to everyone who is reviewing my story and ask that you continue giveing me feedback on what you think of it. Also I'd like to say that I will try to put out a new chapter once a week, sorry if this isn't fast enough but I have classes and all that fun stuff. Thanks for reading and please review enjoy.

* * *

Hiccup had slipped out of the Mead Hall as his father spoke to the crowd. He headed to the cove for a late night fly with Toothless. On his way he saw a large bush full of wild winter berries, he smiled to himself knowing just what he was going to do.

Hiccup went to his house and grabbed a large bag and left a note on the door for his father explaining what he had decided to do. Hiccup went back to where he found the barriers and began to fill the sack, cooking was an essential skill on Berk but knowing how to make the food taste good was an art. Hiccup had learned what plants and berries could be used to make a few delicious sauces and he knew how to cook most meats so they came out tender and delicious.

Hiccup arrived at the cove carrying the bag of berries over his shoulder. Toothless looked at him and smiled. "_What do you have there Hiccup?"_ Toothless sniffed the bag. Hiccup opened it to reveal the berries. "_Ok…what are you going to do with those, not put them in my fish again right?"_ During training Hiccup had found the same berries and put some in a few fish Toothless was about to eat. The berries turned his tongue a strange blue color.

Hiccup laughed a little at the memory. "_No bud I'm not gonna put them in your fish. I was actually thinking about making a few sauces I could use while in the woods." _Toothless looked at his boy curiously. Hiccup then began to explain what he was planning to do.

Stoick got home a couple hours after Hiccup left. The villagers still had a lot of questions that only Hiccup could answer. The people finally let him be after he agreed to talk to Hiccup, and find out what his test or test would involve. Stoick saw the note and was praying to Odin that it wasn't something bad, he was pleased by what it said.

"Dear Stoick

Hey dad sorry to just leave like this but I have an idea for how to keep the people off of our backs. I will be living in the woods until Snoggletog and all who find me will join me for a hunt. Only one or two people will be allowed to hunt with me at a time. The challenge for them will not be the hunt but finding me itself since I don't plan to stay in one place for very long. I will however try to check in with you every few days, on these days I will enter through the back door and if you're not home I'll leave a note."

Stoick thought about what the villagers would say to this. They hadn't really noticed how skilled Hiccup has become so many will think it to be easy. Stoick laughed a little at the thought of his tribesmen running around the forests of Berk looking for someone who they normally avoided. The irony of this was thankfully not lost on the great chief as he threw the note in the fire.

Toothless looked at Hiccup still confused, "_Hiccup…I don't see how that is suppose to test anyone. Living in the forest will be easy yes and so will avoiding those searching for you, but If they were to find you all they have to do is hunt? From what I've see most Vikings are fare hunters, so what will you be looking for." _Toothless was trying very hard to see were Hiccup was trying to go with this.

Hiccup laughed, "_Well the test isn't them keeping up with me. They have to impress me, and after being with you for so long not much does anymore. And after they fail which I'm sure all of them will, I'll think of an actual test for them. I don't want to make any of those weapons for anyone I can't trust."_

Toothless looked at Hiccup and gave a mischievous grin, "_I see, so really none of them will be able to get one. I like it…Oh! I almost forgot, how much longer am I going to have to watch over these weapons here?_

Hiccup looked at the little cave that Toothless slept in, "_Just a few more weeks, I plan to stop by and pick them up on my way back to the village for Snoggletog. If you need to find me I'll be staying in a few of the caves around the island, the more difficult ones to find that is."_ Toothless smiled knowing just which caves Hiccup was referring to.

A week passed before people actually went to Stoick for help on finding Hiccup. None could find him in the village and few thought to search the woods. Stoick would simply tell them, "After enough people give up on trying to find him, I'll tell ya were to look.", this quickly spread through the village but many refused to give in.

Soick was keeping tabs on all the people searching for his son, and heard about who gave up before most of the village. The first to give in was Gobber to everyone's surprise, because the blacksmith rarely ever gave in. Gobber knew however that if Hiccup didn't want to be found he wouldn't be found and that was that, the large man simply went back to working on the new boats and repairs.

By the second week Stoick had decided that he should give them all a clue to help find Hiccup. Everyone was to join in the Mead Hall for breakfast, and once the last person entered he spoke. "Well…It looks like Hiccup is better at hiding then most of you gave him credit for, and as such I will tell you all that Hiccup is in the forest. I don't know where exactly but I know he's there." Stoick thought it would be best to leave out the fact that Hiccup had come home to get some basic supplies like bread and salt twice in the time he's been gone.

There was a collective murmur from the Vikings as they tried to come up with ways to search the forest easily, Stoick heard this and smiled before speaking. "Oh and before everyone runs off in search of the boy, you should know that Snoggletog is coming up in two weeks time and we need to prepare for it. So if anyone wishes to go looking for him make sure you finish your preparations and work first. Also since our allies are to be joinin' us I don't want anything to go wrong, this means no half-assin' your work. Know everyone eat and then go about your business, and remember work first and then look for Hiccup."

Stoick sat down and ate his food before heading back to work at the docks along with the village, all with the exception of a group of five teens. The teens walked to their respective houses and began decorating, they were planning to go hunt for Hiccup and get their own blood steel weapons but couldn't until they were finished. The five agreed to meet in the middle of town once they were done so they could begin the search.

Fishlegs was the first to arrive followed by Astrid. Snotlout showed up about ten minutes after them and then finally the twins. Snotlout was asking them about Hiccup's house and what he did, he still couldn't believe that "Useless" could beat anyone. "So you're telling me that "Useless" beat up the three of you", he pointed to the twins and Fishlegs.

"No that's not what I'm saying. Hiccup made us trip and that lead to us falling over that stupid rail. Besides if we got beat so did Astrid because she came over the rail also." Astrid looked at Tuffnut sternly.

Tuff face it he kicked your butt so get over it, and as for me Hiccup actually put up a decent fight but then the chief came in so I jumped over the rail and landed on Fish here. Sorry about that by the way." Fishlegs blushed and mumble something along the lines of its ok.

Snotlout was still unconvinced that Hiccup had done any of what they were saying, but he knew that Snoggletog would give him a chance to see for himself. The five walked into the woods and began their search. All they could find in terms of a starting point was a path that seemed to lead from the chief's house to a cliff. There were five small paths that lead deeper into the woods from there. The teens didn't know what all was in this forest so they stayed together, each had heard stories of hunters running into dragons from time to time while looking for game.

They walked down the first path and not twenty minutes in the path forked. They turned left and walked until the path had split into six more paths heading in all directions. The teens looked at one another. Fishlegs wished he had been more prepared for the long day of walking by bringing a notebook or something.  
All six of those paths lead to nothing but fields or right back to the village, so they went and headed down the left path from the fork. Again they ran into six paths all of which lead to cliffs or back to where they started. It was nearly supper time when they finished looking down the second of the five original paths from the chief's house and they were all tired. The twins were so bored they didn't even bother fighting with each other, Fishlegs was exhausted from walking all day, Snotlout was tired and hungry, but Astrid was too determined to give up know she began to head down the third path when Fishlegs began to speak.

"Hey Astrid I don't know about you but I'm tired plus its supper time so why don't we head back to the Hall for some food, then we can come back later…like tomorrow or something." Snotlout agreed whole heartedly with Snotlout as did the twins. Astrid looked at them with mild annoyance but decided it would be best, besides she could use some food anyways.

The teens entered the Hall and filled their plates, they all enjoyed the fresh turkey legs that were set out, all that it except Astrid, the young Hofferson didn't feel like eating even though she was hungry just a little while ago. All she wants to do is look for Hiccup and get wrapped up in his strong warm arms. The moment that thought entered her head she mentally slapped herself. She did not like Hiccup. He was the village screw-up and she was Astrid Hofferson, the best of the fighter and Viking of all the teens. Hiccup was just the chief's son who uses to destroy the village and make crazy contraptions. Know Hiccup was just a quiet smith, with amazing bright green eyes, strong warm arms, an-thump! None of the other teens noticed Astrid slam her head into the table.

The teens agreed to start out early the next morning so they could hopefully search down each path they didn't get to earlier. The twins went home as did Snotlout and Fishlegs, only Astrid wanted to go look a little longer. She headed back to the paths and started down the third trail. This path lead to some large rocks that encircled a natural hot spring. Now hot springs like this weren't entirely uncommon but to use the public hot spring near where people bathed you needed to have a pass provided by the chief. Astrid couldn't resist seeing if anyone was using it, normally if a hot spring like this was found it was fair game for anyone to use. And if nobody was in it she was considering taking a nice warm relaxing bath. At first she couldn't see anything because of the steam, eventually enough steam had dissipated allowing her to see that someone was in fact using the hot spring. She couldn't tell who it was at first but she could see the defined arms and legs, a well toned chest and back, and bright green eyes.

Astrid ducked down behind the rocks, she couldn't believe that she had found Hiccup in a hot springs of all things. She then thought back to what she had just seen, his body intrigued her and she found herself being a little disappointed that she couldn't see anything else of the chief's son. Astrid felt something hit her head and looked down, she saw a wadded up piece of paper. She opened it and read, "Astrid you found me good for you, now either join me or wait till I'm dressed."

Astrid was more than a little surprised that Hiccup noticed her, but then reread the note. Astrid thought to herself, "Could I really join him…if I do I could see his-no no no! I cannot join him! If I do then…I could maybe get wrapped in those arms again…"

A second note hitting her head woke her up. She quickly read it, "Ok I'm dressed come on out and we can get started." Astrid stood and walked out from behind the rocks a little disappointed in herself for thinking such things.

"Wait what does he mean get started?", Astrid thought to herself a little worried. Since she found him that was all right, she didn't need to do anything else other than that. As she approached the still damp Hiccup her eyes traveled to various parts that she had seen and one in particular that she hadn't. Hiccup ignored this as he wrote her a note.

"Astrid since you found me we're going on a hunt together. If you can keep up and impress me I'll make you a new axe from my blood steel." Astrid read the note, and was more than a little confused. Hiccup saw this and smile a little to himself, thinking that maybe he could have a little fun with her.

* * *

Author's notes: So what do you guys think...please let me know, and if you have any question's feel free to pm me. Thanks for reading and I guess I'll see you next time. Oh and please review :)


	11. Chapter 11

Author's notes: Ok well here is chapter 11. I hope you guys injoy and please review.

* * *

As they walked Astrid asked, "Wait, what do you mean by "If I can keep up and impress you", I found you so you owe me that axe." Astrid noticed Hiccup's shoulders shaking a little from silent laughter, but he never broke pace. A note was tossed over Hiccup's now still shoulder. She read, "Astrid, when did I ever say that finding me was all that was needed?"

Astrid looked at Hiccup with minor annoyance. "Well you haven't said anything for a long time. It was Stoick that said we had to find you, and he didn't mention anything about a hunt." About ten minutes of silence pasted before Astrid spoke again. "Ok so where are we going exactly. I'll need to go get my axe if we're to hunt."

Hiccup started to write another note but stopped when Astrid's stomach growled aloud. She blushed and covered her still growling belly as Hiccup chuckled and wrote. "Well I was planning on gath-(unreadable do to tummy growls and laughing)…Ok well we'll be going to my camp first and then we can go hunting at dawn, and don't worry about your axe on this hunt we can only use daggers."

Astrid looked at Hiccup and asked, "Daggers? What do you plan to hunt with daggers a rabbit or something, and why do we have to go to your camp first? If I have to hunt with you then let's get it over with."

Hiccup sighed and wrote, "Astrid you obviously didn't eat anything unless you want me to believe that the growling came from a really pissed off squirrel. Besides I have food cooking and it should be done by the time we get to my camp." Astrid read the note and sighed feeling like it was going to be a long night.

After about twenty minutes of walking they could see the fire from Hiccup's camp. Astrid could smell something in the air that made her mouth water, but she couldn't tell what it was that was cooking. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw a whole deer roasting on a spit that was being slowly turned by a small water wheel sitting in the nearby stream. The spit was attached to the wheel by a single leather cord wrapped around metal rods, as the stream turned the wheel the spit rotated cooking the meat. Astrid didn't know what to think about the little contraption, she easily understood it and could see the value in having it with you on long hunts.

Astrid sat on a large rock near the fire and cooking meat. Hiccup had gone over to a small bucket near the stream and ladled its contents over the meat, he then pulled a small knife and cut a small piece off of the front leg. After looking it over and taking a small bite he smiled and handed the piece to Astrid. She looked at Hiccup and then smelled the small slice, her mouth began to water ever more and she popped the piece into her mouth. Her eyes went wide as she chewed, amazed at the flavor of the morsel. She looked up to ask Hiccup what he did to make it taste like this, but was cut off by an entire leg begin handed to her. Hiccup had removed the two front legs of the deer and was now enjoying his legs. Astrid couldn't help but eat the whole leg that was handed to her.

After they had eaten Hiccup handed Astrid a note that read, "Well now that you're full get some sleep we're going to be getting up in a few hours to hunt. And before to answer your previous question we are going to go hunting deer and boar, if you don't think you can handle that then by all means head home."

Astrid looked at Hiccup in surprise. Surly he wasn't serious about that, deer wouldn't be all that hard to kill with a dagger but a boar? Those things were nasty at the best of time. She then started looking around the small camp and noticed the bundles of pelts. Many were deer, a few boar, and at least three bear pelts could be seen but no weapons.

Astrid looked at Hiccup, "Hiccup, where are your weapons?" Hiccup looked at her and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Don't looked at me like that Haddock, I mean what did you use to kill all these things. A few deer I can understand, but boars and bears?! There is no way you can expect me to believe that you only used your dagger."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at her before writing, "Astrid, I didn't use anything other than my dagger. I'm not as useless as you people think I am, and you'll soon see how I've been surviving out here. I'm disappointed that someone like you would be worried about hunting without your main weapon. I thought you were better than that, but it wouldn't be the first time I've misjudged you."

Astrid read the note and was confused, "What do you mean "misjudged" me? And I'm not scared or worried I'm just surprised is all. Fine I'll kill a few boars and prove to you that I deserve one of your blood steel weapons."

Hiccup scoffed and laid down, all the while thinking "How in Odin's name did I fall for someone like her, sure she's beautiful, strong, and a great worrier, but she is also proven to be cold, callous, and untrustworthy. She is going to have to really prove me wrong if she ever wants me to make her anything, her and the rest of that group."

Astrid was very confused about the misjudged thing and didn't sleep very well that night. All of her memories of Hiccup plagued her dreams, but she still couldn't see any kindness that had gone to the young blacksmith. She then started to pay closer attention to a one constant occurrence. Though she never beat on him or really even talk down to him, she did however ignore him if she didn't need him to fix something.

A few hours later Hiccup awoke. The sun was still just behind the horizon, he went to the stream and splashed some of the freezing water onto his face to wake him up. He looked over towards the still sleeping Astrid and grinned evilly, knowing just how to have his much deserved fun with her.

Astrid awoke to cold liquid hitting her face. She was really hoping a bird hadn't peed on her or something, after quickly wiping her face she looked up and saw a cold fire and nothing more. Hiccup had collected everything and left her there alone. As she looked around she saw what looked to be a note wrapped around a dagger near her sleeping mat. She couldn't help but think that Hiccup had left her there just so he didn't have to make her a weapon.

She un-wrapped the dagger and noticed that it was his personal dagger, the same one that she had seen on his waist for months. She knew that something was up because he never let it out of his sight. She then looked at the note and read,

"Dear Astrid

Ok so you're probably wondering where I went and why I left my dagger. Well, I left it so you could go hunt. Don't worry, I'll find you after you kill any of the creatures we talked about last night, and if you impress me with your kill I'll gladly make you a new blood steel axe. Also by the tree near the stream I left some food for you also. Have fun and don't take too long hunting because I may also be taking into account how long it takes you to get any game."

Astrid scowled at the note as she crumpled it up and put it in her pocket. She then went over to the tree mentioned and found a small sack with the leftover meat and some bread. She quickly ate the food and noticed another note. She opened it and saw that it was a recipe for the meat she just ate, but instead of reading it know she decide to hold off until after she had some meat to cook. Astrid put the recipe into her pocket along with the note and started her hunt.

Hiccup sat on a branch high above Astrid, and had watched her with great amusement as she wiped off the water that he poured onto her head. He was surprised that she didn't gag when she read the recipe, unless she didn't read all the needed ingredients. Hiccup was going to sit back and watch as she used his dagger to hunt, and watch her back to make sure she didn't get into any trouble. Hiccup knew that she could easily dispatch any wild beast in these woods with her axe but was unsure about her ability with only a dagger. Most Vikings chose a weapon at the age of seven and use that kind of weapon until they die. Astrid is no exception to this and as such never really used daggers aside from skinning game.

Astrid walked through the woods listening for any signs of deer or boar, because there was no way she wanted to try to best a bear with this little dagger. A deer would be easy and a boar would be a challenge. But she also knew that she had to impress Hiccup so if she couldn't find any boars she would at least bring in a couple large deer. All the while she was unaware of Hiccup following her atop the trees gathering acorns.

Astrid had been on the hunt for about an hour and she had seen nothing other than a few rabbits and squirrels. She swore when an acorn hit her head a few minutes ago and was not in the mood to deal with the gods messing with her. After thirty minutes of searching and another acorn to the head she spotted a large male boar with three slightly smaller boars around it. She crept up to them and wondered how she was going to separate the bigger one from the group. As she tried to think of something she noticed all the boars look in her direction. Astrid froze in an attempt to keep from being spotted, and then another acorn hit her head. She looked up to see where it came from and heard a roar, the young Viking girl looked behind her and saw a large bear staring at her.

Astrid stared at the bear for a moment before taking off looking for a tree that she could climb, luckily she found one close by and the tree itself was large so it wouldn't be knocked down easily by the bear. The bear itself gave chase to her and tried to climb the tree that she was in. Astrid sighed in relief when the bear gave up climbing but sadly it started clawing the tree in an attempt to bring it down. Astrid was not afraid of the bear but knew that her chances were slim of beating it, so she tried to come up with a plan to get away.

She never got a chance to really think of anything because the bear seemed to stop its clawing when an acorn struck it in the eye. The bear roared in pain and anger and began to search for the creature responsible for hurting it. Right after the bear turned away from the tree another acorn hit the bear again but this time in the other eye. Astrid had no idea what to think, here she was in a tree with a bear trying to eat her and all of a sudden something was distracting it. She looked up and saw someone in the shadows of the treetops throwing the small projectiles, she was surprised when she saw it point to her left. Her eyes grew wide when she noticed that the bear was being lead away from her, she took this time to quickly get down and run to her left.

Astrid burst through some bushes and saw that she was by the forge, and saw Stoick the Vast was coming out of the Mead Hall. Stoick saw the young Hofferson girl run out of the bushes and made his way towards her. As the chief approached he asked, "Lass were have ya been? Your mother's been worried sick about ya."

Astrid was doubled over trying to catch her breath. After a moment she looked up and started to talk. "Chief I found Hiccup." Stoick looked at the girl in disbelief, but before he could ask anything she started talking again. "I found him late last night and he took me to his camp. He said that I would have to impress him by hunting with only a dagger. When I woke up this morning the camp was packed up and gone. All he left me was some food to eat and his dagger to hunt with." She held up the dagger for Stoick to see. "I was started hunting for some deer or boar, since that's what he said I needed to kill. Well that or a bear, and since I've never trained with daggers I figured I'd avoid the bears and go for boars. But as luck would have it I was chased up a tree by a bear…wait." She thought for a moment before the realization of who it was that saved her set in. "Hiccup saved me by distracting the bear with acorns…acorns THAT SON OF A-." She shut her mouth just before saying anything bad about the person that had just saved her.

Stoick looked at her, very confused by her sudden outburst but left it alone. As he was about to speak the bear that had cornered Astrid flopped out of the bushes that she herself had come out of, followed quickly by Hiccup. He walked up to Astrid and snatched his dagger out of her hands before darting back into the woods, as many of the villagers came running towards them.

Astrid had gone home and explained what all had happened to her mother before going to her room for some much needed sleep. She reached into her pocket and remembered the recipe. She smiled at the paper, happy that she had at least gotten one thing out of Hiccup. She began to read the recipe aloud to herself, "Ok about twenty barriers, boiling water, three red mushrooms, ten eggs, a cup of milk, and finally two cups of squirrel seamen…WAIT WHAT!?" She re-read the recipe and noticed some small writing at the bottom of the paper, it read, "Ok if you're reading this it is a fake recipe and no, I will not be giving you the real one. Signed Hiccup." Astrid crumpled the recipe and threw it into the fireplace in her room. She sat on her bed and sighed in annoyance that she not only failed Hiccup's test but that she also didn't get that damned recipe. She fell over on her bed and quickly fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow would be better.

* * *

Author's notes: Well...what ya guys think. Please review the stroy and let me know what you think of it. Oh and also if you have any questions just send me a pm. Thanks again for reading and I'll see you all next time.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's notes: Ok here is one of those rare occations were I haven't slept in about 45 hours and decided to write. This chapter contains nudity, drug use, and just plain randomness. The second of the bolded sections is not a memory, but instead a dream. So without further babbling...here is chapter 12 enjoy and please review to let me know what you think of it. Thanks for reading. :)

* * *

Stoick had walked up to the dead bear curious as to how Hiccup had killed it. The bear was average sized and weighed probably a mere 1200 pounds. Stoick rolled the beast over and saw what looked like about two inches of an inch thick stick poking out of its chest. He grabbed the wood and pulled it out revealing the stick to be roughly seven inches long, more than enough to pierce its heart. He inspected the carcass before dragging it to the tanners hut. Stoick couldn't help but remember what Hiccup said he would do at the first tribes meeting if he and the other chiefs didn't agree to the pact. He chuckled to himself happy that his son could have pulled it off. He considered taking the bear to the tanner's hut to make it into a cloak for his son, but decided that selling the pelt and the meat would allow him to get Hiccup a really good Snoggletog gift.

Hiccup had been running from his tribesmen for about ten minutes before he lost them. He still couldn't believe that his plan to kill the bear worked. Since Astrid had his dagger Hiccup only had his brain and a few acorns to fight with, then he remembered some of the bear traps that were in the area. Hiccup jumped down from the tree he was in and led the bear towards the closest trap. These traps were simple pitfall traps with five foot long wooden spikes sticking upward that impaled any bear or occasional deer that wondered into it. Sadly the bear was much faster than Hiccup, but luckily they weren't far off from Hiccup's destination. Unfortunately the trap was already occupied by a rather large bear, Hiccup guessed that it weighed at least 2500 pounds. Hiccup saw that one of the spikes sticking out of the dead bear's back, he grabbed it and pulled. The spike had broken and was know only seven inches long. Hiccup was a little worried know that the bear was closing in. He turned and threw an acorn at the bear making it stop, because the acorn was now lodged in the bear's nostril. Hiccup took this time to run towards the village as the bear was busy trying to remove the offending nut.

As Hiccup ran he could hear the bear huffing and sneezing, trying to get rid of the acorn. The commotion caused by the bear drew the attention of a passing squirrel. The tiny fussy creature passed by the bear trying to see the problem just as the bear blew its nose hard, finally removing the acorn while simultaneously farting killing the poor squirrel. The bear began to chase Hiccup once again and could smell the little meal just ahead. The bear suddenly felt a sharp pain in its chest but continued to run until it fell through the bushes.

While the bear was distracted Hiccup ran ahead to place the spike in the ground at an angle before continuing to the village praying to Odin that the spike was placed right, and that this plan would work. Hiccup was near the forge by the time he heard the bear running again. He jumped up into one of the trees and waited, the bear was running fast but slowed as it neared Hiccup's tree. Hiccup was worried that the spike wasn't placed properly that is until he saw the blood trailing behind the large brown beast. He watched it stumble forwards and fall through the bushes before he jumped down, he walked out of the bushes and saw Astrid standing by his father. He had heard what Astrid had said before and was tempted to hand her an acorn but simply grabbed his dagger and ran as his tribesmen charged him.

Hiccup figured that since he had a two person limit and the fact that about 40 people were chasing him, it would be ok to lose them all. They slowed quickly as they couldn't all run through the thinker parts of the woods all at once, but still tried to fallow him. Only a few people were able to fallow past the mass of Vikings that blocked the most direct path, the twins being among the few to get by. They fallowed as best they could but could only find tracks leading to large rocks or cliffs, all the while getting pissed off by the acorns that bounce off of their helmets. After about three hours of searching the last of the Vikings went home, hoping to have better luck in finding Hiccup tomorrow. Hiccup had fun avoiding and playing with them but after the he saw Boogjah the Hunter give up and leave, he knew his fun was finished for the day. Hiccup decided to head over to the cove and see what Toothless had been up to.

Hiccup arrived at the cove but didn't see Toothless anywhere, he knew something was wrong because normally Toothless would have been out to talk to him. He walked over to the cave Toothless was staying in and saw he friend curled up into a tight ball. Toothless looked like a black rock and was even a little cool to the touch. Hiccup had heard of things like this before and knew he could do nothing but wait, but as he left the cave he noticed a burnt mushroom. He walked over to it and examined it, his eyes grew wide and he dashed to the back of the cave hoping he was wrong.

Hiccup found that his worries were correct. Toothless had eaten Delrutaka mushrooms. These mushrooms are used as a sleep aid when eaten raw, and are a deep purple color. If they are cooked or burnt however the person who eats them experiences hallucinations and violence. Hiccup was surprised however to see Toothless sleeping soundly. "Hmm maybe it works differently on dragons." Hiccup couldn't help but remember the time his father ate a cooked Delrutaka mushroom.

**Hiccup was 8 years old and had just accidently burned down one of the yak pens during a dragon raid. He was yelled at by most of the villagers and his father. Hiccup and Stoick went to supper that night and the twins were planning on humiliating him a little by putting a new mushroom their parents had found in his food. It was a Delrutaka mushroom. They knew that it would put him to sleep when he ate it, but did not relies the different effects it had when cooked. Sadly Stoick had a habit of taking smaller things off of Hiccup's plate and eating them himself, the large man ate the cooked mushroom and fell silent. He suddenly got up and left the Mead Hall, coming back a few minutes later brandishing, in his eyes, a mighty sword and shield while wearing magical armor given to him by the gods to slay the demons that had infested Berk.**

**Stoick had ran around the village attacking random people for two and a half days. The weapons he used were not a sword and shield nor did he wear magical armor. The sword he used was in fact a frozen rabbit ear, he slapped many people with the ear leaving interesting looking bruises. The shield was actually a sheep, anyone that wasn't slapped by the ear was punched with the sheep. But worst of all was his magical armor. He had ran around slapping people with the ear and punching others with the sheep all while being completely naked. Needless to say Stoick never ate off of Hiccup's plate ever again. The twins were severely punished by their parents after they found out why the chief had gone crazy, they even had to apologize to Stoick and the village for the incident much to their displeasure. Food based pranks were rarely seen after that.**

Hiccup had gone over to the pond in the cove and was about to get a drink when a squirrel came near him. He looked over at it and smiled slightly, then a blue fireball hit the squirrel sending the small and now charred creature flying into a hundred different pieces. Hiccup jumped up and looked at the now very worried and awake Toothless. "_Toothless you're awake! Why did you blow up the squirrel?"_

Toothless looked at Hiccup and charged, tackling the boy. "_Oh thank the gods you're alive I thought I lost you Hiccup. I ate _a _mushroom and had the most amazing and awful dream_." Hiccup got up once Toothless was off of him and explained what the mushrooms were. "_Oh…good that explains a lot of what happened._" Toothless then began to tell what he dreamed.

**Toothless had awoken to the sounds of fighting outside of the small shack he was in. The shack was by Hiccup's house, just as he walked out he saw Hiccup standing on the hill overlooking the village. Hiccup was naked and wielding both "Liferend" and "Bloodfang". "Hiccup what is going on? And why are you naked?"**

**Hiccup said nothing for a while but then said, "Well bud it looks like we have a fight on our hands, lets go." Toothless was surprised but waited for Hiccup to get on. Hiccup jumped into the air like he normally did when he was in a hurry to get onto Toothless' back, but Toothless never felt him land. "Hey bud what are you waiting for lets go." Toothless looked up and saw Hiccup flying on his own.**

**Toothless was very confused but jumped into the air anyways, surprised by how stable he was without Hiccup's help. As he approached Hiccup he saw what was keeping his boy in the air. Hiccup's back was facing the ground and his frontal tail was spinning rapidly, keeping him aloft. Hiccup nodded his head to Toothless before flying off into the fight, Toothless fallowed close and saw that the fight was not between men and men nor men and beast, it was between men and demons. All of this seemed very strange to Toothless since he thought Hiccup's frontal tail was only used for mating, but he had little time to think about that as Hiccup quickly descended and began chopping the heads off of the enemies as he flew by. Toothless in turn descended and began lashing out with fire and claw.**

**They flew over the enemy several times attacking with fire, claw, and blade. But then Hiccup was shot in his frontal tail by an arrow. Hiccup hit the ground hard but quickly stood and removed the arrow from himself, he then used his tail to fire the arrow at one of the demons. He quickly turned and bashed another demon in the head with his tail, killing it instantly. Toothless was amazed by the multiple uses of Hiccup's frontal tail, not only could it be used for reproducing and flight but also as a close and long range weapon. As Hiccup fought on the ground Toothless provided as much air support as he could, raining multiple fireballs down into groups of the demons that tried to surround Hiccup as he cut down their brethren. Toothless was able to avoid most of the arrows that were fired at him but after so long he was forced to land by Hiccup, the two fought on until the last demon was slain. Hiccup walked over to a cliff near his house after the battle to watch the sun set, the wind was blowing causing his frontal tail to wave gallantly. Then a squirrel ran up to Hiccup and kicked him in the butt making him fall over the edge. Luckily his tail had healed enough to allow flight, but an army of squirrels came out of the trees and jumped onto him. Hiccup was eaten by the squirrels right before Toothless' eyes. Toothless began to turn to stone and could not help his friend.**

_"Well that's about it Hiccup, that's why I was so worried about the squirrel."_ Hiccup sat cross legged looking at Toothless with his hands protectively covering his crotch, they had not moved from their spot since Toothless mentioned the arrow piercing it. They sat in silence for a while as Hiccup let his friend's dream sink in. "_I don't think I'm going to be eating any more of those mushrooms…ever_."

Hiccup chuckled a little at this before saying, "_That is probably a good idea. Wouldn't want you aimlessly attacking any more squirrels or whatever else you may dream of."_ The two laughed at the joke as Hiccup stood. Toothless also stood and the two went for a long flight, chuckling every so often when they thought of the dream.

* * *

Author's notes:...ok well there you have it. I hope nobody was too offput or offended by this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review, or if you want just send me a pm letting me know what you think. See you next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's notes: Well its been a little while...here is chapter 13 please don't be too mad about the wait. Enjoy

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless landed back at the cove after the flight, during which Toothless brought up the gauntlets and personal weapon that Hiccup was going to make for himself. Hiccup had nearly forgotten about them do to the other weapons he had made, along with avoiding his tribesmen in the woods. Hiccup and Toothless talked for a little while before Hiccup gathered some more scales and Hiccup said goodnight to his friend. He began walking around the woods lost in thought, eventually deciding that he should at least make the gauntlets after maybe a couple other items.

Hiccup snuck into the village that night not long after Gobber stopped for the day and began to work. He heated the scales and prepared them for crafting, and wondered if he would be able to combine them with blood steel. That however would have to be an experiment for another day. Hiccup spent the rest of the night heating and sewing as many scales as he could. With only a couple weeks till Snoggletog he would have to get his work done quickly unless he wanted to be harassed by his tribesmen as he worked. Since Gobber usually started working at dawn Hiccup quickly gathered his half finished item along with the rest of the scales and prepared to leave but stopped. He decided to also leave a note on his work table explaining that he was going to be using the forge some nights until Snoggletog, and that Gobber should keep it a secret.

Gobber walked into the smithy and noticed it was still very warm and that the fires were already lit. Gobber began searching for any clues as to who would dare use his forge with permission. He then noticed a note sitting on Hiccup's desk. He read the note and ran…limped…Gobbered straight to the chief's house. Gobber entered the home and started talking before Stoick could put down his mutton leg. "Stoick I think your boy's gettin' bored with the search parties. He snuck into the forge and left me a note, here tak' a look at it." Stoick read the note and started laughing, Gobber joined him in the merriment until a knock was heard on the door. Stoick called for the person to enter and Astrid walked in fallowed by Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins.

Astrid looked at the note that the chief was holding and wondered who it was from. She pushed the thought aside however to address the reason they came by. "Sir we were wondering if you could give us any other hints about Hiccup's test. I've already found him but as you saw I failed." That sentence left a bad taste in her mouth because she is Astrid Hofferson and Hofferson's do not normally fail anything.

The chief chuckled a little and looked at the teens. "From what I've heard you five haven't fared too well in your hunt for Hiccup just like the rest of the village. And from his letter you all seem to be boring him." Stoick and Gobber both chuckle as the chief threw the letter into the fire. The teens just stare at the large men unable to believe that Hiccup has been communicating with them, because that would mean that he has been sneaking into the village without anyone noticing for who knows how long.

Fishlegs was the first to recover from this mental blow. "Wait how long have you two been in contact with him? And what exactly did that letter say?"

Stoick looked at Fishlegs for a moment before answering. "I've been in contact with the lad since this whole thing started and Gobber here just got that from him. As for what the letter said specifically…hmm I can't seem to remember Gobber how about you can you remember what it said?"

The blacksmith smiled humorously always happy to play along with Stoick's little jokes. "No I can't say tha' I do, somethin' about that bear wasn' it?" Stoick nodded his head in agreement and smirked at the teens.

The teens walked out of the house and down the hill, all of them very annoyed at the older men for their obvious lie. None of them could believe that Hiccup was doing so well in avoiding them along with entering the village. They talked about ways to possibly find Hiccup and also how to beat his damned test, they pasted through the marketplace and stopped to buy some bread still talking and going over their plan. And little did they know that Hiccup was in fact listening to them all the while smiling and laughing to himself about his father's joke from the shadows of the bakery.

For the next few days until Snoggletog Hiccup was spending most of his time sleeping in caves or high in the trees where he knew no one would see him during the day. And at night he would sneak into the forge and work the scales. Usually just before the break of dawn Hiccup would leave and go find something to eat if he didn't have a roast ready at one of his camps. He didn't worry about people looking for him because only the teens bothered to anymore what with the Meatheads and Bog Burglars coming. He finally finished what he was working on, a pair of dragon scale pants covered in leather so they look normal. He was very pleased with how they turned out and began drawing out the gauntlet designs. He was planning on the gauntlets to double as riding gloves, to protect his hands not only in combat but from wind chill while flying above the clouds.

For the last couple of days Snotlout had started boasting that if he wanted to he could stay hidden better than Hiccup could any day of the week. The others ignored his babbling and just kept walking until they reached the docks. It had become the norm for them to spend the day planning and the nights hunting for Hiccup. And today would be their last chance to find him, because tomorrow the ships carrying their guests were due to arrive. As they looked out into the vast ocean Fishlegs noticed something on the horizon, he squinted his eyes to hopefully get a better look. His eyes became wide and he took off towards the closest watchtower. The guard stationed there saw him pointing out to sea while running up to him. The guard began scanning the horizon in the direction Fishlegs was pointing and spotted about 8 longboats.

Each of the watchtowers have a great horn, and signals are sent depending on the number of blows the horn makes. One blow means that a dragon raid is coming, two blows means that ships have been spotted, and three blows sounded means that the tribe is going to war. The watchman blew the great horn two times, this signals for all villagers to get ready to welcome guests or invaders. Hiccup hears the horn and goes running to Toothless, wanting to get the weapons polished up and looking nice along with himself. At dusk Toothless and Hiccup flew out over the sea to get a better idea as to when the ships would arrive. From their speed Hiccup figured that they would arrive around noon the next day. Hiccup spent several more hours flying with Toothless before landing and checking the weapons making sure once again that they were flawless, he carefully rewrapped them and went to sleep near Toothless.

The next morning everyone was up and ready to happily greet their allied tribesmen. Well all except the teens since they had spent most of the night on their final search for Hiccup and didn't get back until dawn, so they only got about three hours sleep at most before being awakened by their respective parents and rushed to the Mead Hall for breakfast. After all it wasn't everyday that their new allies came by to celebrate the holidays.

The teens all sat together in the Hall half asleep in their food with Snotlout occasionally dosing off but waking as soon as their faces hit the table, food, or landing on the points of his fork. Fishlegs was rambling on about dragon statistics in a dazed nearly comatose way, and Ruffnut would fall to the side and be lying against him for a few seconds before straightening back up while Tuffnut did the same on the other side of the large blond boy. Astrid was at least able to eat some of her food before her head landed on the table with a solid "Thump", she would then sit up eat a little more and repeat. The village spent the morning getting everything straitened put in its proper place and went to bathe in groups to save time. Some were smart and got a bath the day before but still were stuck with the chores of others.

Astrid couldn't help but notice how empty the forge seemed without Hiccup banging away inside, even with everyone awake and active the village seemed just a little too quiet without the familiar "clang" as hammer met steel. She quickly finished her work and went to the docks to wait along with everyone else for the ships to arrive. Normally she would stand by her mother, however she wanted to see what Hiccup's "friends" looked like. She wasn't sure what to expect, before she figured that they would be like Hiccup, small and weak, but after everything she had seen of him she wasn't quite sure anymore. After about twenty minutes of waiting the first two boats finally docked, both were flag ships with the colors flying for the Bogburgalers on one and the Meatheads on the other. A very large man and woman jumped out of the boats, the man was Mogadon and the woman was Big Boobied Bertha they were quickly followed by a young girl just a hair shorter than Astrid and just a pretty with large sea blue eyes and long golden blond hair, and a young man a little shorter than Fishlegs but arms just as big he had hair as black as night and the natural good looks that Snotlout thought himself to have. These two were no older than the teens themselves.

The three chiefs stepped forward and stood about five feet away from each other, the tallest of the three was Bertha fallowed by Mogadon the Iron Fist and then Stoick the Vast, Stoick may have been the shortest but he was the fastest of the three where Mogadon was the strongest and Bertha the most crazy in battle. They then started to do their traditional tribal salutes all at the same time. Mogadon grabbed his crotch and belched loudly, Bertha placed her hands atop her breast and made lewd jesters, and Stoick drew his index finger across his throat while releasing a fart as loud as a thunderclap. The three chiefs looked at one another and began talking, telling the each other about resent dragon raids and what has been going on in their respective tribes. The Vikings aboard the ships quickly unloaded and began mingling with their friends.

Bertha looked down and saw Stoick's hammer "Wind Crusher". "Stoick is that the fancy new hammer you were braggin' about in your letter? Stoick patted his hammer fondly while smiling broadly at the two other chiefs.

Stoick looked at Bertha and Mogadon and said, "That it is Bertha, and it is the strongest hammer I've ever had. It reduced "Swiftwind" to ruble when I brought them together. And I believe that your heirs are going to be getting new weapons as well."

Both Bertha and Mogadon's eyes grew wide upon hearing this, for the strength of "Swiftwind" was legendary even amongst the outer tribes and the general surprise of their heirs receiving weapons just as strong. The chiefs continued their chatting as the heirs chatted with each other.

Astrid walked right up to the heirs and greeted them. "Hey welcome to Berk. I-" but before she could say anything else the blond interrupted her.

"Wait YOUR Astrid Hofferson right? And that must mean that that the tall blond boy is Fishlegs, the pig nosed one is Snotlout, and the two that look alike are the twins Tuffnut the boy and Ruffnut the girl correct?" Astrid simply nodded her head more than a little curious as to how is girl knew who they were.

"Yes that right…how did you know our names have you been here before?", asked Fishlegs politely.

This time the boy answered, "No we haven't but Hiccup's told us a bit about you all. But your still probably wondering who we both are, I'm Thuggory and this is Camicazi." Camicazi waved upon introduction while Thuggory gave a slight bow.

* * *

Author's notes: Well...what did you guys think, was it worth the wait? Ok well let me know what you all thought in a review or a pm if you prefer. Thanks for reading and see you next time.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's notes: Ok here it is...the fight...yea well hope you guys like it and be sure to let me know what you think of it with a review.

* * *

Camicazi looked over the teens and then turned and looked at the chiefs. She looked Astrid in the eyes and asked, "So…where's Hiccup? I figured he would have been here to greet us, well me at least." She looked at Thuggory and gave a mischievous grin while saying the last part.

Thuggory chuckled and scanned the crowds before looking back at the group. "Yea I was wondering about that too. Usually when he comes to visit one of us he's already off the boat by the time it nears the docks. It's strange that he ain't here." Thuggory looked each of the teens in the eye, "So where is he? This really ain't like him."

Astrid looked at each of her fellow teens before addressing the heirs. "Well we don't really know where he is. You see we-", the next thing Astrid knew it Camicazi had drawn a blade from her back and had it pressed against her throat.

Camicazi stared into Astrid's eyes as she spoke in a very cold voice laced with concern, but still held a deadly threat. "What did you do to Hiccup?"

Astrid was caught off guard by the sudden change in Camicazi's manner, she never expected her to be that fast and precise at the same time. Astrid could feel that if she moved even a little the dagger at her throat would cut instantly. Astrid's eyes never left Camicazi's as she spoke in a very calm voice, "We haven't done anything to Hiccup. He presented "Windcrusher" to his father and then started his little test."

Camicazi pulled her blade away looking a little confused, "What kind of test, and why did he have to make a test?"

Astrid rubbed her throat but iratably answered their guest's question. "Hiccup knew that each of us were going to want one of his "Blood Steel" weapons so he left to live in the forest until, well today. I'm the only person who was able to find him, but I didn't pass his test."

Thuggory listened carfully and noticed the look of annoyance on Astrid's face when she told them she hadn't passed the test. "Ok well what exactly did you have to do, and how did you fail."

Astrid begrudgingly told them everything that happened on her hunt, leaving out how she found Hiccup and the notes that he wrote…and the recipy.

Camicazi searched the crowds again hoping to see Hiccup before she started to speak again. "Hmm…I'm surprised he let you find him…well ok not that surprised what with how he talked about you in his letters. I'm disappointed, you aren't anything like he mentioned…well except the hair at least."

Astrid's eyes widened instantly upon hearing this. "What do you mean your disappointed, what did he say about me?". Astrid said this in a much less fearsome tone than she was wanting.

"Cami don't answer that question. It's of no concern to her, and it would be kinda embarrassing." All talking stopped at the sound of this voice. As one, the throng of people looked up to a high rock and saw Hiccup sitting at the top with a leg dangling over the edge. Hiccup smiled at the people below him before nodding to his father and the other chiefs. He jumped down from the rock and made his way to his friends.

Cami ran towards Hiccup and jumped on him latching her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Hiccup what the Hel happened to you. Your…your…so different.", said Cami into Hiccup's chest amazed by how defined she could tell he was just from the hug. Normally one of Cami's full-body hugs would send Hiccup to the ground but this time he barely moved.

Thuggory came jogging up after Camicazi followed closely by the teens. "Ok who are you and what did you do with Hiccup, did you eat him or something?", said Thuggory wide eyed as he got a better look at how much taller Hiccup had become.

Hiccup smiled at Thuggory and was about to shake his hand but was hindered by Camicazi still clinging to him. "Umm Cami…do you think you could let go. It's kinda hard to greet Thug with you…um…"

Thuggory laughed as he poked Cami in the side making her squirm against Hiccup making him go very red. Cami had finally let go, letting Hiccup and Thug do their normal greeting. All the while the teens stared on at the scene before them, and Astrid was becoming more than a little annoyed that the heirs had forgotten about them.

Just as Astrid was about to speak the three chiefs had made their way over to the group, Stoick looked at Hiccup noticing a bundle on his back the large man smiled before starting to speak. "Well Hiccup I have to admit it's good ta hear your voice again, but why did ya decide to just now start talkin again." Hiccup just smiled at his father and shrugged his shoulders. Stoick had explained to the other chiefs how Hiccup had gradually stopped talking, but the three were greatly pleased to hear the young boy speak again. "Well Hiccup I suppose that those there are your friends' weapons?", Stoick said while pointing at the bundle on his son's back.

Hiccup smiled broadly as he reached behind him and held the bundle in front of him. He looked at both Camicazi and Thuggory and gestured for them to stand in front of him. The two looked at each other and stood in front of their friend. Hiccup pulled out both "Bloodfang" and "Liferend" getting a collective gasp from not only the heirs, but also the teens, the chiefs, and the rest of the Vikings. Hiccup handed Camicazi "Bloodfang" and she stared at the perfect blade amazed how it fit her so perfectly while Thuggory received "Liferend", he too was amazed by the way the axe felt in his hands.

Camicazi looked at "Bloodfang" and noticed the runes etched into the middle of the double edged blade on both sides. They runes were of protection, precision, accuracy, and of calm mind in battle. Thuggory's axe "Liferend" also had the same runes etched into both sides of the twin blades. The guard of "Bloodfang" and the shaft of "Liferend" both had runes of wealth and luck etched into them. Hiccup smiled when he saw the looks of surprise and amazement not only on his friends' faces but also on the faces of all the surrounding watchers, including the teens and the chiefs.

Thuggory gave a few large practice swings with his axe before running over to a average sized tree. Hiccup knew what he was planning to do and just laughed while yelling after him. "Thug you know I made that for chopping people in half not trees." Thuggoy just shot him a small smirk before preparing his swing. Know chopping down trees was something any Viking could do, and it only took about 30 minutes to chop down the size Thuggory was going after. However Thuggory was able to level the tree in just one solid swing. The falling tree made several villagers move out of the way less they be squished. Snotlout was among those that were forced to move.

Snotlout looked at Thuggory before starting in and none of the other teens could stop him in time. "Hey what's the big idea!? Who do you think you are throwin' a tree at me like that? If you weren't an heir I'd kick your ass for that!" Many of the villagers just shook their heads and walked away after hearing Snotlout's words, while all of the other teens simultaneously face-palmed.

Thuggory chuckled as he came walking back to Hiccup and Camicazi's side. "Sorry about that. I would have figured that you of all people would have just caught it, what with all the boasting you do about your strength." Camicazi laughed at Thug's comment while Hiccup just let out a small chuckle.

Snotlout became red in the face, "Well I bet you wouldn't be so tough if you didn't have that axe Hiccup made."

Thuggory just smiled before addressing Hiccup, "So tell me again why you haven't killed this idiot. I understand that he's your cousin and all but one person can only put up with so much stupid."

Before Hiccup could even open his mouth, Snotlout was shouting at Thug, "WHAT DID YOU SAY? HICCUP!? KILL ME!? You've got to be kidding, Hiccup couldn't beat me if his life depended on it and I'd only need to use one hand." The twins were laughing at the idea of Hiccup killing Snotlout, but promptly shut up after receiving a warning glare from Astrid. Before she could remind the twins about what happened in the chief house she heard a somewhat undignified scream come from behind her.

When Astrid turned around she saw that both Cami and Thug had their new weapons pressed on either side of Snotlout's throat, and Hiccup was trying not to laugh. Camicazi spoke after a moment, "Ha! You think you're some kind of great worrier, but either of us could have killed you in a matter of seconds. Who do you think you are saying you could beat Hiccup, I'd be willing to bet "Bloodfang" that Hiccup could kick your ass without really trying." Cami pulled out her dagger and held the tip near Snotlout's crotch, "I bet he's even better "equipped" than you." She looked back and saw that Hiccup wasn't laughing anymore, he was just giving her a mischievous smile.

Hiccup stepped forward and put a hand on each of his friends' shoulders. "Well Cami I did challenge them to a dual, and if I remember correctly it was suppose to be today. Isn't that right Astrid?" Astrid's eyes were on Hiccup the entire time as he spoke and once he addressed her all she could do was nod. Cami and Thug immediately withdrew their weapons and looked at Hiccup, giving him very shocked and happy smiles.

Throughout this little altercation the chiefs stood to the side and just watched. Bertha leaned over and whispered to Stoick and Mogadon, "So we're ganna get to see Hiccup fight! I can't wait…Stoick how much trouble would he be in if he killed the fool, what was his name, Snotlout?" Stoick thought of a moment, "Well…hmm, that depends whether or not the boy does anything to deserve it. Besides I don't think Hiccup would actually kill him, he has no real reason to." Bertha and Mogadon looked at each other, tempted to tell Stoick but decided agenst it and fallowed Hiccup and the teens up the path from the docks and behind the chief's house.

Hiccup stood alongside Cami and Thug, while Astrid stood next to Ruffnut with Tuffnut and Snotlout on either side of them. Cami and Thug joined the fight because Snotlout and Tuff accepted their bet involving the "Blood steel" weapons. That and they insisted that Hiccup shouldn't fight all alone. Fishlegs meanwhile stood next to the chiefs, and would act as a referee of sorts with the chiefs being the witnesses (the chiefs also placed bets on who they thought would win). The heirs had divided up who was going to fight who, Hiccup had decided to take on Astrid and Snotlout, Cami would fight Ruff, and Thug would fight Tuff. Astrid was sure that she could hold her own, and expected Snotlout to go down quickly since he hasn't seen Hiccup fight, but neither has she at least not seriously. Astrid was happy it was a fist only fight, while she was unmatched with an axe she wasn't sure how well their weapons would hold up to both "Bloodfang" and "Liferend".

Hiccup was quiet as Camicazi started her usual taunts, and Thuggory began popping his arms and hands. Tuffnut looked Thuggory over trying to figure out the best way to attack him, meanwhile Ruffnut was quickly losing her calm to the incessant taunts being thrown at her about her looks, clothing style, her questionable relationship with her brother, and everything else the young Bog burglar could think of. Astrid patiently waited for the fight to start and was trying to come up with a good strategy, but was constantly being interrupted by Snotlout's boasting and terrible attempts at flirting.

Fishlegs raised his large arms above his head and gave the shout to start the fight. Ruffnut was already extremely pissed thanks to Cami's words, and quickly made the mistake to try and tackle Hiccup's blond friend. Camicazi caught Ruff by the shoulders and twisted sideways sending the female twin spiraling into the ground. Ruff looked up just in time to receive a solid boot to the face that send her rolling backwards. Ruffnut was able to dodge the second kick coming for her head but failed to notice the knee aimed for her stomach that was followed by a hard right hook, the female twin laid on the ground for a second before trying to get up again. She was able to stand but quickly fell forward unconscious. Camicazi was pleased with herself and looked over to Hiccup and Thuggory to see how they were doing before dragging Ruffnut over to the chiefs and earning cheers from her mother.

Once the fight started Tuffnut charged at Thuggory and lowered his head. Thuggory cocked his head to the side in confusion and just waited wanting to know what the crazy blond boy was planning to do. He found out not too long after when Tuff bounced off of Thuggory's hard flat stomach. Tuff lay on the ground dazed for a moment after what felt like running into a stone solid stone wall. He looked up and saw Thug trying not to laugh, this enraged the twin and he stood quickly and charged again this time however he didn't lower his head and he simply went for a left hook. Thuggory blocked the punch and hit Tuff square in the nose with a right jab. Tuffnut grabbed his nose and was about to yell only to have the wind knocked out of him by a large right fist connecting with his stomach. The male twin gasped for air and after a moment stood on shaky legs and looked up only to see the large boy swing a left hook the connected with Tuff's temple, making the thin boy fall limp to the ground. Thuggory looked over and saw his father cheering along with Camicazi, he then looked over towards Hiccup's fight and started laughing before lifting Tuffnut by his belt and carrying him over to and placing him by his still unconscious sister. Thuggory and Camicazi then walked over towards Hiccup and stopped a good ways away so as to not distract the remaining fighters.

At the start of the fight Snotlout charged in headlong hoping to end this fight quickly with a heavy right hook, he did not however expect Hiccup to block him, grab his arm, and then be thrown over Hiccup's shoulder. Snotlout looked up and saw a smile on Hiccup's face and this really pissed Snotlout off. He did not like being embarrassed by anyone especially not by Hiccup. Snotlout stood and dove for Hiccup only to have the heir to jump out of the way, causing Snotlout to receive a kick to the face from Astrid. Astrid didn't bother to check on Snotlout, instead she started throwing left hooks and right jabs only to hit air. Hiccup was trying not too laugh at the enraged look on Snotlout's face as he tried again and again to punch and tackle Hiccup only to get in the way of Astrid's attacks. Hiccup sighed as he looked at Snotlout and threw him once again, this time however Hiccup fallowed up with a kick to his stomach, then a knee to the face, and a jab to the nose. Snotlout stumbled backwards but kept himself from falling. Snotlout was about to start another attack only to see Hiccup right in front of him. Snotlout saw stars as an uppercut from Hiccup sent him flying 5 feet back before finally landing.

Astrid was about to try kicking Hiccup in the head again but stopped when she saw this. She couldn't believe the strength that Hiccup had just showed and was trying to think of a better way to attack him. Hiccup looked over his shoulder at Astrid and they locked eyes, Hiccup turned and gave her his usual half smile before charging at her. Astrid's heart did an involuntary flutter after seeing his smile, but she shook it off just as he reached her. She kicked at his head only to have him catch her leg and send her to the ground hard. She looked up and saw Hiccup's bright green eyes, she stood slowly and the moment she stood up completely Hiccup knocked the wind out of her with a solid punch to the stomach. All she could feel were his warm strong arms wrapping around her slowing her fall to the earth before she passed out.

* * *

Author's notes: Well...good...bad...let me know what you guys think :)


	15. Chapter 15

Author's notes: Ok well I'm back, I tried to get this typed up sooner but with midterms and everything it got pushed aside. Sorry about that. Anyways here's chapter 15.

* * *

Astrid awoke to the sounds of laughing and muffled talking. She looked around and noticed that she along with Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins were all in the chief's house. Fishlegs was quietly reading through the Dragon Manual next to the fire, while the others were still out cold. She noticed that they were sprawled around the room on the couches and rugs. Astrid stood from the couch she had been placed on and looked over at Fishlegs, "Hey Fish what happened? And how did we all get in here?"

Fishlegs hadn't noticed that Astrid had woken up and nearly dropped the Dragon Manual into the fire when she first spoke, but was able to recover quickly. "Well…af-after the fight…you all were ca-carried in here by the chiefs. I gotta say watching Hiccup fight was kinda cool, even though he beat Snotlout and y-." Astrid narrowed her eyes at the large blond boy and he didn't want to finish his sentence anymore, but he saw her gaze shift upwards and decided to answer her unspoken question instead. "Umm…if you wondering what their talking about I couldn't tell you. Camicazi said I should wait down here and help you guys home once you all woke up, and I haven't been able to hear what they have been talking about from down here what with Snotlout's snoring.

Astrid began walking over to the stairs leading up to Hiccup's room, and stopped at the bottom of them. She looked at Fishlegs and held a slender finger to her lips as she crept up the stairs. Fishlegs' eyes went wide and he looked down, trying to act like he didn't know what she was planning to do. As Astrid ascended she could start to make out which the heirs were talking.

After getting a little closer she could hear what they were saying, "-oh yeah I remember that day. Hey Cami didn't Hiccup finally get his coin pouch back. I can't believe you actually got it back Hiccup, considering were she hid it." Astrid looked through the partially open door and saw that the heirs were sitting in a line on Hiccup's bed looking at the only journal that she and the other hadn't looked through, she also saw Hiccup's face go bright red.

That's when Camicazi started talking while rubbing a hand on Hiccup's chest. "Hey Hiccup if you want you could go looking for your pouch again, I'm not sayin' you'll find anything but you never know." Both Thuggory and Camicazi nearly fell over laughing when Hiccup just lowered his head and shivered.

Astrid couldn't help but wonder were the annoying Bog had hidden the coin pouch, what with Hiccup getting so embarrassed. She quickly shook those thoughts from her mind when she heard the turning of a page. Thuggory and Camicazi had stopped laughing by now, but were still smiling. When they looked at the page Astrid saw Cami's hand reach up and start rubbing her shoulder like she was remembering a painful event. Hiccup also saw this and quickly turned to another page.

After a few moments of silence Thuggory spoke, "So Hiccup you were telling us that Astrid and the others actually looked through all of these journals of yours?", waving a hand over the other journals that were lying on the bed out of sight by Astrid.

Hiccup nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak only to have Cami interrupt him. "Hiccup I can't believe that they still wanted to fight us after looking through all of them. I mean sure looking through the other journals wouldn't have given them much to go on, but after going through this one", she said while tapping the book in Hiccup's lap, "I can't see any reason for it, unless they just wanted to test themselves, or they're really stupid."

Hiccup sighed and looked between his friends, "Like I was saying before I didn't show these journals to them. They came up here without permission and found them, I can only guess by accident. I came up just as they were opened this journal", he motioned to the book on his lap, "so they never actually got a chance to learn anything about us."

Thuggory looked at Hiccup, "Well…why not just let them look through it. If anything they will respect you more.

Camicazi shot a look at Thuggory before speaking, "Thug you know why he doesn't what them to know…Hel I don't think I want anyone other than the three of us and our parents to know about it. Besides after today they should respect Hiccup a lot more since he kicked total ass. And if not well my offer is still open Hiccup."

Hiccup chuckled, "Well your parents know mine doesn't. Besides Cami I don't think Bertha would like the idea. Plus I doubt anything will change since Astrid and Fishlegs were the only ones that saw me fight. You two knocked the twins out too fast."

Thuggor and Camicazi both laughed at this before Cami started speaking. "Well it ain't my fault that little troll underestimated me, besides you know that my mother loves you and she'd probably be offended if you didn't. Anyways what's your excuse Thug?"

Thuggory chuckled some more before answering, "Well…I just kinda felt bad for the guy, I mean he tried to headbutt my chest. After I gave him a few light shots I saw that he was still out of it, so I thought it best to help him sleep it off." All three heirs started laughing at Thuggory's little joke, even after a snicker come from the door they acted as though they hadn't heard it. After a moment of silence Thuggory spoke again, "Well Hiccup what was it you said you were making again, some kind of weapon for yourself correct?" Hiccup just nodded his head but said nothing only pointed to the door and shaking his head indicating not to talk about it with someone listening.

Astrid didn't see Hiccup point towards the door and waited anxiously for them to continue. While she really wanted to know what kind of weapon Hiccup would pick to make for himself, all of the more traditional weapons like the sword, spear, axe, or hammer really seemed to fit him in her mind. She then started to think of other less traditional weapons, and how they would look on him. Be it a large two handed sword, a short sword, daggers, or anything else she could think of, Hiccup still looked deadly to her no matter what she mentally put in his hands. Astrid was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Thuggory move off the bed and over to the chair by the desk. What she saw next sent a pang of some unusual sensation through her chest.

After looking at the door Camicazi saw what looked like golden hair in a tight braid swing past the crack in the door. She looked over at her friends and a nasty little idea came into her head. She leaned over and put a hand on Hiccup's leg causing both boys to look at her. With a smile Cami spoke, "I think I know who's by the door, and if I'm right Thug should move over to the chair so Hiccup and I can give a good show." Thuggory shrugged his shoulders and got up. Cami leaned in and whispered into Hiccup's ear, "Just play along, even if she doesn't interrupt it'll still be fun." Before Hiccup could respond Cami placed a small kiss on his cheek and began running her hand up and his leg from his knee up to the middle of his thigh, making Hiccup blush.

Hiccup didn't really know how he was suppose to "play along" so he just copied Cami by running a hand over her leg, he also cupped her chin in his hand and began pulling her lips towards his own.

After seeing that the two were about to kiss Astrid leaned forward further than intended and fell through the door causing the two on the bed to stop, and Thuggory to start laughing. Thuggory's laughter was quickly mixed with Camicazi's as they looked at the bewildered Astrid.

Hiccup was trying to suppress his laughter by biting his lip, and after a moment he was able to speak. "Hi Astrid…It's good to see you awake." Astrid just stared at the heirs, all three had stopped laughing and were now looking at her with a mixture of amusement and mild annoyance. After a few silent and mildly awkward moments Hiccup decided to speak again. "So just how much of our conversation did you listen in on, and why didn't you go home after you woke up."

Astrid looked at Hiccup, "I could hear laughing and what sounded like talking coming from up here so I came to check it out. And as for what I heard…I heard something about an offer from you little Bog over there, and that you're making yourself a weapon. What kind of weapon will it be? Something quick and short or will it have reach?" Astrid was trying to ignore the fact that she saw them about to kiss, and that it might have made her a little mad.

Normally Cami would be upset that someone said that she was someone's Bog like they owned her, but she made an exception this time and just looked at Hiccup when he turned to her. Hiccup looked at Astrid again mildly confused, "Um…Well…Ok first off Cami isn't "my Bog" or anyone's for that matter, and as for the offer it really isn't any of your business. And the weapon…well I have an idea of what I want to make and it will have reach but it'll also be fast." Cami and Thuggory both gave Hiccup a look of mild confusion before their eyes became wide.

Thuggory jumped out of the chair and stared at Hiccup, "Hiccup…are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" Hiccup just smiled at the large boy, causing Cami to jump up and start rambling on about how she knew he would go back to it to Thuggory, who responded with his own excited ramblings.

Astrid watched the commotion in bewilderment, "What kind of weapon is fast and has reach. Sure and axe or two handed sword had reach, but weren't considered fast compared to other weapons. Plus why are those two freaking out about it?", Astrid thought to herself before turning to Hiccup, demanding an explanation. "Hiccup what's going on? And why are those two acting that way?" Hiccup didn't say anything and Astrid looked at the journal that sat by his side. "I bet I'll find my answers in there, won't I?"

Hiccup looked at the journal and chuckled. "Yeah I suppose you could but you're not allowed to look through this one." Astrid narrowed her eyes at Hiccup, but before she could speak Hiccup started speaking again, "Astrid please understand that I will not let you go through it, not because I don't trust you…well not entirely, but mostly because it has nothing to do with you or the tribe.", Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Astrid much like she did to him only his didn't hold a threat of pain but a dark promise for something much worse. The look in Hiccup's eyes sent a chill down Astrid's spine and she recognized it as the same sensation she felt when Hiccup had caught them going through his other journals. Fear.

Groaning could be heard from downstairs after Thug and Cami finally calmed down, drawing everyone's attention. Astrid looked back at Hiccup and saw that the journals were no longer by his side, and before she could ask anything Cami spoke, "Well Astrid you best be gettin' downstairs and help your friends home. Hiccup's room really isn't big enough to comfortably hold more than a few people at a time." Astrid looked at Cami and then back to Hiccup who was busying himself with the laces of his boots. "Oh and if you're worried about my offer to Hiccup...don't worry, I'm sure you'd forget about him in no time like you usually do."

Astrid was quickly shooed out the door by Thuggory before she could ask what Camicazi meant by that. Astrid made her way down stairs and helped the others out of the chief's house, all the while ignoring their claims of going easy on the heirs to keep from starting a war.

* * *

Author's notes: Well what did ya think...Again I'm sorry for the inconsistancy of my chapter output, but I'm still trying to get through school also. Please reveiw and let me know what you think of it, or send me a pm if you have any questions.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's notes: Alright, well here it is...chapter 16. Hope you all like it... ok I'll shut up know and let you guys read.

* * *

After Astrid and her group left Hiccup's house they proceeded to walk around the village trying to figure out what Astrid had overheard. They were tempted to go to the chiefs and to see if they knew anything but quickly decided against it, seeing as they were still a little ashamed for losing the fight.

After circling the village twice, all the while thinking and talking about what weapon Hiccup could be making next, Tuffnut noticed a grin slowly grow on his sister's face. The others quickly became aware of it as well and were surprised that it wasn't her usual mischievous smile that always matched her brother's, it seemed happier than normal and that startled many of the teens. After a few silent moments of staring at Ruff's out of place smile, Tuffnut could stop from asking, "Ok what the Hel are you so happy about?", with more than a little anger lacing the question.

Ruff jumped at the sudden question. "Huh? What, can't a girl just smile every now and then?" She received nothing but blank stares from her peers. "Ok…I'm headin' to the Mead Hall to grab some grub." She quickly started heading the Hall as the others watched her, wondering what would bring on her strange behavior.

Astrid let a soft smile grace her lips before speaking up. "Ok I think I'll go with her, you guys keep trying to think of what that weapon could be…ok Fish you keep thinking, those two would just hurt themselves." Astrid hurried after the female twin leaving Fishlegs to think and Snot and Tuff to argue over who's more stupid.

Astrid hurried caught up with Ruffnut just as she reached the Hall. Ruffnut was a little surprised to see Astrid come after her but was somewhat thankful for it. They entered the Hall together and got their food without a word, but as soon as they sat down away from the lunch crowd so none of them could hear their conversation. After sitting in relative silence for a few mouthfulls Astrid started in with her questions. "Ok Ruff spill it what was up with that grin, you looked…well not like you usually do."

Ruffnut sighed and looked away, "I don't know…I've been stressing out trying to figure out a way to get him to notice me. And whenever I think about him I just start thinkin' about how good we look together." Ruff looked up and saw Astrid staring at her like she just fell out of the sky with a bit of chicken hanging out of her mouth. "What?! Why are you staring at me like that?"

Astrid blinked a few times before shaking her head and eating the chicken hanging from her mouth, "Uh…sorry I just didn't know you liked anyone. And to hear you talk like that is strange." She watched Ruffnut rub her temples and sigh heavily. After looking closer Astrid noticed the bags under the female twin's eyes. And then an idea came to her on how to help her only female friend.

Ruff looked up and saw a grin on Astrid's face, and was unsure if this was an idea grin or a mildly drunk grin, she opted for the first due to the lack of mead set out. "Ok what the Hel are you smiling about?"

Astrid just smiled even wider at Ruff before asking, "Hey Ruffnut how do you feel about hotsprings?" She was met with Ruffnut's usual grin, and they agreed to meet at Astrid's house and head to the privet hot spring that she found together after dusk.

After the teens and Astrid had left Cami and Thug started fishing for any kind of details that Hiccup would be willing to give about his weapon. "So know that their gone care to tell us when you plan to start workin' on it."

Hiccup looked at Thuggory and just smiled taking a moment to enjoy the intense looks on his friends' faces. "Not till I'm done with my current project, and before you ask, no I don't know how long it will take to finish."

After a moment of silence Cami sudden question made both boys jump slightly. "So now that you've decided to go ahead and make it for yourself, you'll have melee combat covered but what about ranged?" Cami was pleased that she was still able to catch him off guard like this.

Hiccup blinked a few times before finding his voice again. "W-well I haven't really thought about that…I'm sure I could come up with something. Unless either of you have an idea?" Soon Thuggory looked to be deep in thought while Cami spoke straight up with her idea.

"Hiccup why not a bow? It'll let you reach out and touch someone easily, plus I've seen you use them before you really good with one." At this suggestion Thuggory looked up, seemingly prepared for her to suggest this.

"Cami what about in the middle of combat, he can't lug around a bow and arrows while trying to take people's heads off." Cami visibly deflated after hearing this because she knew he was right.

Cami perked up, "Well what if he just made a few throwing knives, he could carry those on him and they wouldn't get in the way." But once again Thuggory had an answer.

"That wouldn't work so well either, sure he could throw them and kill someone but what about collecting them afterwards. I don't know about you but gathering throwing knives after a fight is a pain and you never find them all. Plus he couldn't use his blood steel to make them because of how frequently they would need to be replaced." Cami fell back onto Hiccup's bed and stared at the ceiling in silence trying to think of something.

After several minutes of serious thinking on Cami and Thuggory's part Hiccup finally spoke up. "Um guys…you remember the think the Romans had right. It shot small thick arrows, what were they called…BOLTS! Yea they called it a cross bow." Camicazi and Thuggory looked at Hiccup with wide eyes remembering the devastating weapon that Hiccup was talking about, and the fight were they found out what it did.

**Stoick the Vast had just made it back to the ships along with the Big Boobied Bertha, Mogadon and the heirs (Camicazi, Hiccup, and Thuggory). They all boarded the ship just as the shouts of pissed off Romans filled their ears. The group looked up at the fortress wall and saw the Roman soldiers lining up many of them had bows while a few had something else that none of the Vikings could name. Before the arrows started raining down onto them, most of the Vikings were able to get under their shields, the few that didn't, including the chiefs, simply batted away the small projectiles with their respective weapons. **

**Over the sounds of shouting Vikings Hiccup could just barely make out a Roman officer shout, "Cross bowmen at the ready!" Hiccup looked up and saw the strange looking weapon appear over the wall.**

**"Cross bows? How are they any different than a regular bow?" Just then Hiccup heard a cry of pain come from one of the Bog Burglars who was using a shield, and he saw a short thick arrow sticking out of the shield it had just pinned to its wielder's arm. "ODIN BLOODY EYE! How in Midgard did that little thing go through a shield?"**

**Camicazi ran over to her fellow Bog and helped remove the strange arrow, she then brought it over to Hiccup. After inspecting it he could see that it was made entirely out of iron with the only exceptions being the fins. He looked up and saw that the Vikings were trying to take out enough of the Romans by throwing axes, spears, and shooting their own bows, to allow them to sail away. Hiccup saw his father grab a small axe from the deck of the boat and throw it directly into the face of a cross bowman. The Romans stopped firing just long enough to stare in amazement as the lifeless body of the Roman fell off the wall and onto the beach below, along with the cross bow. Hiccup quickly jumped out of the boat, with many protests from the crew and his father, and grabbed the cross bow. He was noticed by the Romans and quickly started zigzagging towards the body. He got the cross bow and was able to make it back to the boat with only four new holes in his tunic. He ignored the shouts from his father as he inspected the cross bow in an attempt to figure out how it worked, he noticed a latch that moved when he squeezed on what appeared to be the trigger. No matter how hard he tried Hiccup couldn't get the string to budge, he looked at his father and tried to get the large man to stop shouting at him long enough to hear his request. A few moments and several arrows later Hiccup had enough.**

**"FATHER! Shut up and pull this damn string back will you. I know I fucked up but can you yell at me later, preferably when we aren't being SHOT at." Stoick stopped mid rant and just stared at his son with his mouth open. Without a word Stoick took the cross bow and with more strength that he was expecting to use was able to set the string in place. He handed it back to Hiccup without a word, still dumbfounded by the outburst. Hiccup took the cross bow and placed the bolt he tested the weight in his hands, noticing how heavy it was for him now that he had calmed down a little. "Thanks dad sorry for yelling at you bu-THOR'S BACKSIDE!", Hiccup had accidently fired the cross bow and those nearby watched as the bolt flew up and hit the commanding officer of the Roman forces in the head, pinning the helmet he wore in place. **

**All the Romans and Vikings watched as the officer fell from the wall and into the ocean. The Romans were too distracted by trying to figure out who killed their leader, and who was now who was in command to notice the Vikings sailing way.**

**Among those on the boat very few were from Hooligans, and even fewer were Meatheads, most were Bog Burglars and every one of them crowded around Hiccup congratulating him on killing the commander. After a minute of amazed stares from his own tribe, Hiccup was finally congratulated by a very proud Stoick followed by the rest of his men, none of them even noticed how little it seemed to bother the boy that he just killed a man.**

Hiccup looked at his friends and smiled, "I think I know of a few improvements I can make to overall the design to make it faster. And before you ask, no we don't still have the original. Gobber was going to try to make a few but it somehow ended up broken. He said something about it being too frail of a weapon since it couldn't withstand being sat on."

All three of the heirs were happy and excited to see that dusk had finally past. Camicazi sat up jumped up without any warning and headed for the door and just as the boys were about to ask she turned, "I'm heading to the hot springs for a dip before tonight. I shouldn't be too long." The boys nodded to her, and Cami left the house and headed to the closest hot spring to the house.

Astrid and Ruffnut met up furs in hand. Nobody spared them a second glance as the two walked towards the wash houses, but instead they turned left up the hill towards the chief's house. At first Ruff was confused more than a little disappointed but her attitude quickly brighter after Astrid explained exactly where they were going.

As they neared the hot spring Astrid asked the question she had been aching to know the answer to. "Ok so who is it that you like?"

Ruffnut stopped for a moment before taking a few long steps to catch back up with Astrid. "Who do ya think, it ain't like just anyone would get my attention."

Astrid smirked while considering the possible candidates, she was sure it wasn't Snotlout and knew it wasn't Tuffnut so that only left Fishlegs or Hiccup. As soon as this thought crossed her mind Astrid frowned inwardly, she knew that feelings were growing within herself for Hiccup but she wasn't entirely sure what they were. And for some reason the thought of Ruffnut with Hiccup did not sit well with her, she had to be sure who her friend liked, if nothing else than to set her own mind at ease. "Well I'm guessing it isn't Snotlout so that only leaves Hiccup and Fishlegs, so which is it?"

Ruffnut laughed at Astrid's question catching the shorter blond off guard, "No, not either of them. I mean sure Fishlegs is kinda cute and yea Hiccup seems…I don't know dangerous at times, sure it's a little sexy but the one I want is the other heir."

Astrid stared wide eyed at Ruffnut, she couldn't decide if she was more surprised about Ruff's minor confections or the fact that the twin wasn't interested in any of the guys she could think of. She then began to think if it was even a guy her friend was trying to get. "Um…ok…so what's his name…or is it her name?"

Ruffnut stopped and staired at Astrid for a moment before nearly falling over laughing, "Astrid don't get your hopes up, I've been trying to get Thuggory. You know the Meathead heir, the same guy who kicked my brother's ass." After a few moments Ruff finally stopped long enough to take a breath.

Astrid stood there with a fist on her hip while waiting for Ruff to finish. "Thuggory…ok why him?"

The two continued waking to the hot spring and began to undress when Ruff finally answered. "Well…I don't really know. There's just somethin' I like, it could be his position or it could be just how Viking he is. I mean did you see those muscles, I just want him to wrap me up in those arms and-", Ruffnut was interrupted by soft laughter as they lowered themselves into the steaming pool.

The two girls looked around and saw none other than Camicazi sitting on the opposite side of the hot springs, submerged up to her neck. The two Berkians looked at one another in surprise because neither of them even noticed she was there, listening to their conversation. They were brought out of their stupor by another soft laugh followed by some conversation. "So, Ruffnut was it? You like Thug? That'd work out perfectly, well if everything goes well that is."

Astrid looked at the smaller girl with narrowed eyes, "What do you mean "If everything goes as planned", are you planning something?"

Cami smiled at Astrid, "I'm not planning anything, but I do know that treaties are traditionally sealed by marriage. And since all of us are near marring age it wouldn't be too difficult to see one of the chiefs demanding at least one."

Ruffnut and Astrid looked at one another before returning their stares to Camicazi. Taking this as a hint, Cami continued. "Ok, you know that the pacts between our tribes were set up three years ago. Well it would stand to reason that someone would have to marry the heirs once they were of age."

Astrid moved a little closer to Cami in an attempt to see her better through the fog, "So who would you marry, someone from the Meathead or Hooligan tribe?"

Cami just smiled a little more as she looked at Astrid, "Hooligan of course. Don't get me wrong there are some decent men among the Meatheads, but I wouldn't be able to stand living with them. No the person I'd marry would have to come live with us on our island."

Ruffnut decided to also move closer to the heiress, but staid further away than Astrid. "Who would you take them, please say me brother."

Cami chuckled at the question, "No. I would definitely not take your brother, or Snotlout. I'd probably end up slitting their throats before we could consummate the marriage. Besides anyone I took would have to be able to give me an heir and I won't accept just anyone, they would have to be able to help produce a strong one at that."

Ruffnut laughed, "Yea so my brother definitely wouldn't do, what about Snotlout? He ain't too bad, plus he's strong so that could work."

Cami shuddered at the thought of Snotlout in her bed, "No way in Hel would I let him in my bed. Sure he's strong but I want someone who can actually keep up with me in a fight, someone with just as much brains as brawn." Camicazi noticed Astrid shift uncomfortably in the water near her, making her smile a little. "I'm sure you both know who I'm talking about."

Ruffnut shrugged her shoulders but Astrid had a good idea as to who she meant. But then she remembered a very important detail. "Well you can't mean Hiccup because he's an heir also, plus he can't very well leave Berk." Ruff looked at Cami with mild astonishment. She couldn't believe Camicazi an heir herself to ever ask Hiccup to throw away such a birthright.

Camicazi looked at the two girls now sitting on either side of her, "Why can't he? It's not like their's anything here tying him to this place."

Astrid was a little put off by such a comment. Of course there were things tying him to Berk. "How can you say something like that, Berk is his home."

Astrid was met with a rather infuriating laugh, "You two really don't know anything about him do you? You know I always thought he exaggerated in his letters, when he spoke about how nobody really knew him here. But I guess he never exaggerated after all. Astrid you asked what my offer to him was, well Hiccup has an open invitation to live on my island, Thuggory's also. Should he ever get tired of this place he can just jump on a ship and come live with either of us, and before you say anything my mother even encouraged the idea. She says that the only person she would want me to take as a husband is Hiccup, and that's fine since he's the only man I would accept."

Bother Berkian girls stared at the Bog Burglar completely caught off guard be the sudden statement. Ruff was the first to speak between the two. "Ok so I gatta know…why Hiccup? Sure he's the chief's son but even then he's, well Hiccup. Even if he is a bit sexier know, I don't see why you'd want him.

Camicazi's facial exprestion seemed to change form happy and content to offended and angry in a second. "What do you mean why? I thought that would be obvious. On top of being one Hel of a blacksmith, and having magical hands, he is one of the only people who can beat me in a fight."

Astrid wasn't very surprised to hear Cami admit the second part but the "magical hands" comment brought forward many possible meanings of that statement, most of which weren't exactly proper. Ruffnut on the other hand didn't really believe Hiccup was that good of a fighter, so opted to have Camicazi elaborate more about Hiccup's "magical hands". "Ok how are Hiccup's hands magic?:

Camicazi smiled, "Well he can burgle with the best of them. I taught him the basics when he first came to my village, but by the end of the month he was able to keep up with me. We actually had a little contest to see who could burgle the most difficult item that could be hoisted up the village flag pole. I was able to sneak out of the feast we through on the night Hiccup and his father were leaving, and steal some of Stoick's extra underpants." Both Ruff and Astrid stared open mouthed at the young Bog. After seeing their reactions Cami continued, "The sad thing is, Hiccup actually beat me."

Astrid shook her head making her blond locks fly side to side, "Wait how in Thor's name did he top that?"

Cami looked a little annoyed to be admitting a loss but continued anyways. "Well he sort of stole the brazier my mum was warin' at the feast, before the mead had been poured." After receiving blank stares from her companions Cami felt she had to ask, "Do either of you know what a brazier is?" She was met with both girls shaking their heads "no". "Ok, well it's sorta like breast bindings, only it uses little cloth and it doesn't smash your boobs to yourself. My mum found out about them on a raid to some French town. She wears one all the time because it keeps her boobs from swingin' about every which way."

Ruffnut couldn't stop herself from asking the next question, "Wait so Hiccup stole not only one of your mum's booby holders but the one she was warring that night?"

Cami laughed slightly at their reactions but answered anyways, "Yea, he did. She didn't have a clue what was goin on. One moment she's drinkin away trying to forget about it, and the next she walks outside and sees it right underneath Stoick's underpants. I don't think I've ever seen either chief so red before."

Cami laughed along with the two other girls before standing up getting ready to get out. That is when Astrid and Ruffnut saw her bare shoulders for the first time. Ruffnut saw a thick jagged scar on Cami's left shoulder. "Hey, where'd you get that wicked scar?"

Cami's hand instantly went up to the scar on her shoulder, "It's not something I like to talk about. Let's just say I didn't leave one of our adventures in as good a shape as I started."

Both girls could pick up on Cami's hesitation, but Astrid had a feeling she knew where to find an answer. "Let me guess, Hiccup's journal holds that little story along with the kind of weapon he plans to make?" Cami looked over her shoulder and smiled before jumping out of the water and started drying off with the fur near her cloths. Astrid could see know exactly what Cami had received from her mother Big Boobied Bertha, this made Astrid take even more notice of her somewhat slim bust.

Cami dressed herself before answering Astrid's question. "Yea, they are. But I doubt you'll find out the details of either. Now if you'll excuse me I have a drinking contest to get to."

Ruffnut looked at Cami, "Who are you drinking against, and can I join?"

Cami smiled, "Sorry but no. It's tradition for the chief's to get together on the first night of any visit and have a drinking contest, and this year the heirs are allowed to participate." With that said Camicazi headed to the village, leaving the two girls in the hot water to their own company.

Ruffnut looked at Astrid and gave her a mischievous smile, "So you wanna go see how the heirs fair against their parents?" Astrid smiled and gave a short nod. Both girls jumped out of the water and dressed as quickly as they could, hoping not to miss anything interesting that was sure to happen. They got to the Mead Hall just in time to see Camicazi walk in the giant double doors. They were stopped however by Snotlout, who was being followed by Tuffnut and Fishlegs. The girls quickly explained what was going on and the five of them headed into the Hall together.

* * *

Author's notes: Well how was it :) Pleaes right a review to let me know, I do listen to you guys and enjoy hearing...reading what you have to say. Well see you all next time.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's notes: Well here is chapter 17...sorry for not updating on a more regular basis.

* * *

The five teens enter the Great Hall and see that most of the tables are empty, and watch as Camicazi joins the chief's table were guests of honor could be seen and heard laughing and chatting merrily. They each grabbed a tankard of mead and headed towards the table closest to the chiefs, hoping they would learn anything. Like most in the village they weren't allowed to drink until they reach the age of 13, most slowly drank their mead for the first two or three years before truly dinking like a Viking. There were few who quickly built a tolerance for the golden liquid. Fishlegs was one of these few, mostly due to his size. Each of the teens would enjoy the drink every now and then, but Fishlegs had it every other meal.

Snotlout still wouldn't accept the fact that Hiccup had beaten him, and had made himself think it was Astrid who knocked him out. He more or less glared at the chief's table and its occupants as he drank. He noticed something when he looked back at his friends, Ruffnut was staring. Not at him or anyone else with a mischievous glint in her eye, or even in annoyance. She looked almost…Snotlout didn't have the vocabulary to describe it. He figured Hiccup did and that thought made him start to drink a little faster, no matter what it is Hiccup should not be able to best him.

Astrid noticed Snotlout scowl a little harder into his mead after looking at Ruffnut. She knew what her battle sister was staring at, and began staring in a similar direction only instead of looking at Thuggory her eyes were trained on a former screw up that had a large smile on his face that looked so much better than his usually empty expression. Astrid Hofferson does not stare...and she most certainly wasn't staring now…she was just observing…intently…and she certainly didn't have to remind herself to blink every now and then. She quickly looked away and was defiantly not blushing, she just drank a little too fast is all.

Hiccup had noticed his peers enter, and was more than aware of their staring. Thuggory and Camicazi noticed this also and the three shared a quick glance that, all agreeing to the unasked question. Hiccup looked at his father and the other chiefs, "Would any of you mind if we invited Astrid and the others to join us?" Hiccup was happy to see little resistance given to this slight change in tradition. Hiccup stood up and walked over to his peers, he wasn't surprised to see them stiffen slightly as he approached. Stoick was known for having Hiccup "ask" people to leave during any kind of business with other chiefs on his behalf, normally business involved drinking but that was beside the point.

Astrid and the others were looking at each other hoping that he wasn't going to tell them all that the chiefs wanted them to leave, while they would argue none of them wanted to deal with Stoick coming over and throwing them out…literally.

Hiccup stopped at the head of their table and looked each of them in the eyes, all the while smiling. "So you guys wanna join us for a little game?" Hiccup was met with blank stares and silence.

All of a sudden Tuffnut jumps up, "Yea we wanna join! Why didn't you ask sooner, like when we got here?" The teens all stood and followed Hiccup to the chief's table with their tankards in hand.

The workers in the Hall brought five more chairs to the table and they all sat lightly drinking. Camicazi was the first to speak, "Well Stoick what was it you were talkin' about before? Somethin' about warrior types wasn't it?"

Stoick nodded his head and looked at the newest members of the table, "Any of you know what warrior types are, and do ya know of any specifically?" Astrid and Fishlegs were the only ones who knew what they were. Astrid simply nodded while Fishlegs' hand popped into the air before he could even consider not answering. "Alright Fishlegs tell us what they are, and any you know of."

Fishlegs looked at his hand and realized what had just happened, "Oh-um o-ok…We-well warriors a-are separated into different types depending on how they fight. Fighters like Chief Bertha and Astrid are considered to be Valkyries, because they only use battle axes and are usually fairly strong or fast, and are said to send you to Valhalla no matter how they kill you." Stoick nodded his head and motioned for him to continue. "A-and fighters like Chief Mogadon are known as Hammer Fists, they typically have a lot of strength and use hammers, maces, or their fists. It's said that a Hammer Fist will send you to Valhalla if they crush or smash their enemy's head in. And Chief Stoick, you're considered a Reaver. Fast attacks and movement in battle, and typically uses a hammer or sword, sometimes paired with a shield. Reavers are said to send their opponents to Valhalla with parts missing or crushed. Though Stoick is a little different in that he also has qualities of a Hammer Fist, like his strength and that you only use a hammer."

Stoick looked at Fishlegs, he was very impressed with the lad. "Aye that's right. Do ya know which ones you missed?" Stoick received a confused stare from the large blond boy. "Alright…Astrid can you finish the list?"

Astrid nodded and began to speak, "There is also the Volreik, they normally use a sword and shield or a bow, all Vikings are trained in this form early on and most never leave that class. There is also the Berserker…They will use nearly any weapon, but usually they use axes. They are said to go into a "blood rage" where they feel no fear and will not die until their enemy is slain. They are said to be the most deadly of warriors, because they will send you to Valhalla and will follow you there just to continue the fight." Stoick nodded and Astrid gave her usual proud smirk.

The smirk vanished however when Stoick started talking, "Well you are almost right, there is still one more and they are the deadliest." Astrid, Cami, and Thuggory noticed Hiccup lower his head slightly. Stoick did the same shortly after and Astrid was very confused by their sudden glum mood change.

All eyes turned to Hiccup as he started to speak, "The last class of warrior is the Battle Fury." After a moment of receiving nothing but confused stares from the other teens he continued. "Battle Furies are said to be the deadliest of warriors because they are like Berserkers, only they won't follow you to Valhalla, they will damn you instead…It is said that the mold of the Battle Fury was held in Asggard. Odin gave this new warrior mold some of his battle wisdom, Thor gave some of his proficiency in battle, and a blessed touch in the forge. Freya was to breathe life into the mold so the three could have a shared champion, but Loki stole it to spite Thor and gave it to Hel for safe keeping. Hel decided that she was owed a champion of her own, and so with her breathe she gave these warriors life and sealed the pact with a scarred kiss. It is said that anyone who is killed gloriously in battle will find a place in Valhalla at Odin's side, but should you be slain by a Battle Fury wielding your weapon you will be damned to Hel no matter how glorious the death."

The teens stared at Hiccup not only for hearing about the Battle Fury but also because they hadn't really ever heard him say that much at one time, not even before he stopped talking. Astrid was the first of the group to come out of the minor stupor, "Ok if Battle Furies are so amazing why haven't we heard of them before?"

Camicazi decided to speak this time, "It's because the few who had Battle Fury blood in their veins were and in some since are still seen by many as agents of Hel herself. No warrior wants to be denied Valhalla simply because they died to a person touched by the gods. Many were hunted, and no matter how great the warrior, a hundred to one are odds no human could win."

Astrid was about to some more questions but was stopped before even opening her mouth by Hiccup, "Ok that's enough on that subject. Let's get back to drinking, that is the reason we're here isn't it?" Hiccup received a few startled looks followed by curt nods by the chiefs and other heirs. "Alright well let's get started then. Oh I almost forgot, Dad should we use the new rules?"

Stoick let a large grin spread across his face. "I think our guests would enjoy the little changes. I'll explain the rules while you, Cami, and Thuggory grab the mead. You can explain the rules to them while gettin' the drink." Hiccup nodded before heading to the section of the Hall used to house all the mead, with Thuggory and Cami on his heels.

On the way to the mead store room Hiccup explained the new rule, telling them that to win, the last person has to drink everyone else's unfinished drink. His friends found the change interesting but the moment they entered the store room Cami asked the question that had been echoing in her head, "So what was that all about? And before you try to ask what I'm talking about, I mean ending the conversation about Battle Furies so early."

Hiccup sighed, "Cami I knew what kind of questions would come from those five if I didn't. And I really don't want them to know that my mother was a Battle Fury, and I defiantly don't want them to know that I'm one also."

Thuggory grabbed three barrels of mead before turning to Hiccup, "Are you worried that one of them will try to kill you or something? None of them can touch you, Hel I'm not even sure if our parents could touch you."

Hiccup grabbed three barrels also before answering, "Thug…I just really don't want them to be afraid that I'll steal their daggers and slit their throats if I get mad."

Camicazi grabbed two barrels herself before cutting in, "Well why not it ain't like you haven't considered it."

Hiccup stared at his cute friend for a moment, "I'm not going to answer that…Anyways I just don't want them to know. I have a feeling that some people of the village would over react, and the last thing I want is to have a tribe member try to prove themselves by dying to a Battle Fury."

Cami and Thuggory agreed to keep it quiet, and headed back out with the mead ready to start really drinking. When they entered the dining area of the Hall the heirs noticed the surprised looks on the other teens' faces.

The heirs set the barrels down just as Astrid blurted out, "HICCUP! You're saying that Hiccup has already killed a man and a Roman commander no less?" Stoick nodded his head before looking at Hiccup.

All that passed through Hiccup's mind as he stared at his father was that tonight would be a good time to disappear. He looked at the other teens as they stared at him in disbelief, "What…It was an accident. It's not like I meant to kill him." The others still only stared at the young smith like he had pulled a dragon from his pocket.

Mogadon broke was the one to break the silence, "Well I have to admit it was funny to the bastard fall off that damned wall. It would have taken a lot longer to get away if you hadn' surprised everyone the way you did." Hiccup smiled at the large man and filled his tankard, he was still considering either leaving early or drinking one of the barrels to start the contest. If nothing else it would let him leave to take one Hel of a piss.

* * *

Author's notes: Well there you have it, I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review telling me what you think of it. Or send a PM either one works.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's notes: Well here is 18. Please read and enjoy. Also don't forget to review to let me know what you think of the story so far. :)

* * *

Hiccup sat at the table between Cami and Thug. He looked at his father and smiled before downing his drink, and filling his tankard. Thuggory quickly followed by downing his own mead. The chiefs each drank their mead without any trouble. Snotlout was the first of the teens to try to chug his mead, and choked halfway through it spilling some mead onto his lap. This earned a laugh from everyone at the table and caused Snot to turn very red, he quickly finished his remaining mead before anyone had a chance to make a joke. Ruffnut was next and she was able to finish her drink without any trouble, her brother however choked on his mead much like Snotlout did, but saved it till he only had a little bit left.

Astrid grabbed her tankard and looked at Camicazi and then Hiccup, she narrowed her eyes at him before chugging her mead like a true Viking. She slammed her tankard on the table revealing a very Astrid like smirk, earning a nearly unnoticeable and mischievous smile from Hiccup. Fishlegs downed his mead with a little hesitation after seeing Snot and Tuff choke on theirs. Camicazi noticed Hiccup's smile and glared at Astrid before draining her mead and giving Hiccup a mildly seductive smile, causing the young heir to turn slightly red.

Astrid noticed and wasn't in the mood to start a war by cleaving the young Bog's head from her shoulders, so when it was her turn to drink again Astrid mimicked Cami's actions but also added licking her top lip slowly. Hiccup was very surprised and couldn't deny that he found that a little hot, Cami followed up with a hand on Hiccup's leg that moved up dangerously close to his crotch. Astrid couldn't see what Cami was doing and that worried her. She move to the other side of Fishlegs. This confused everyone else at the table said nothing when they saw Cami smile mischievously at the young Hooligan, the others did not know about the little game the two were playing and thought nothing of the "drinking" rivalry. From here Astrid could see exactly what the Bog did, and would be prepared to outdo her.

Cami leaned close to Astrid, "Want to make this little game more interesting?" Astrid smiled and nodded. Cami smirked at her, "Good, how about however drinks the most gets to spend the day with Hiccup and can do whatever they want with him?"

Astrid noticed it was her turn again and chugged her mead and giving Cami a confident smirk. "You're on. Don't be too upset when I have Hiccup make me breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He'll be too busy to do anything with you."

Hiccup looked at the two girls next to him, they didn't realize that he had heard everything that they had said. He decided now would be as good a time as any to leave. He would have protested to being the prize to some stupid game brought on by pride, but knowing Cami as he did, he knew that he wouldn't have a choice. Then a thought came to him, if they were to tie then he would be free. He knows how Cami hates to share and would call the bet off in a draw.

Hiccup stood up and looked at the chiefs, "I just remembered that I have someone that I need to meet, so I'll be leaving early." He figured his father would protest so he continued, "And before you say anything I don't plan on losing so I'll offer a challenge." He started walking to the other side of the Great Hall.

Astrid and Cami looked at each other before looking back at Hiccup. Astrid leaned close to Cami, "Do you know who he's going to meet with?"

Cami shook her head, "No…I don't." Cami leaned over to Thuggory, "Do you know who he's going to meet?"

Thuggory laughed, "Nope, maybe he's going to see some lady friend of his." Thuggory grimaced when Cami gave him a solid elbow to the ribs. "Or he went to meet his other friend, you remember, the one that he made recently." She was about to ask Astrid if she had any idea who this Hiccup's other friend could be but was stopped by the sound of a wooden lid hitting the floor.

Hiccup had grabbed one of the unopened barrels of mead from the mead room and began to drink from it directly. Hiccup knew that with everyone on their thirteenth round, drinking a whole barrel of mead would be impossible for the less experienced and the smaller drinkers. He tipped the barrel back further and really started chugging. It took him five minutes to drink the entire thing, and not once did he stop to take a breath.

Hiccup looked at his father and smiled before heading to the large double doors swaying only slightly as he walked. He walked out and as soon as the door closed Mogadon sighed heavily, "Damn…now we gotta drink a whole barrel of mead unless we want to lose to him." Mogadon stood and walked to the mead store room followed closely by the other chiefs. They came back carrying ten barrels all together, one for each participant.

Astrid and Cami both took a barrel and just as Cami was about to open her's Astrid asked, "I really want to know who he's meeting, I don't know about you but I'm going."

Cami was about to agree but she remembered the bet, "Astrid if we leave now, neither of us will win and I don't do ties. Either we finish this or you forfeit."

Astrid wasn't one to lose and really didn't like the idea of losing to her. Astrid looked around and saw that the others were already drinking, she pulled the lid to her barrel off and stuck her face into the golden liquid swallowing it by the mouthful. Cami quickly copied Astrid and the two surfaced about the same time for air. Panting heavily Astrid looked at Cami, "How the Hel did Hiccup drink one of these in one breath?"

Cami shrugged her shoulders just as breathless as Astrid, "I don't know…But think of what he could do with a skill like that." Astrid and Cami both quickly found their thoughts leading to a bed and a brown haired smith kneeling before them. Cami shivered slightly, "I think I know what I'll be having Hiccup do when I win." Astrid really didn't hear her because all she could think about is how if she didn't calm down she would have to pull out her old hatchet handle when she got home.

Hiccup walked past the forge and headed towards the woods, he walked in a fairly straight line on his way to the cove. Upon entering, he noticed Toothless fishing in the pond. Toothless looked up and bounded over to Hiccup. He tackled Hiccup and began licking his face but stopped upon smelling his breath.

Toothless let Hiccup stand and watched as his human teetered slightly from side to side. "_Um…Hiccup. Are you alright?"_ Hiccup nodded his head and smiled at his scaly friend before falling on his butt.

Hiccup looked up at Toothless, "_Just drank a barrel of mead…I'm just a little buzzed."_

Toothless chucked, "_Right, you need to sleep off that mead. Come on let's get a fire started, don't want you to freeze to death because you passed out in the snow._" Toothless helped Hiccup up and led him to the cave. This isn't the first time Toothless has seen Hiccup a little drunk and knew it wouldn't be the last. Toothless started a nice warm fire and walked behind Hiccup to lie down, it had been a while since the two had slept like this but they fell into place like they did every night of their training. Hiccup was asleep in no time and Toothless soon found it hard to keep his eyes open, so he laid his tail over Hiccup and closed his eyes.

At the Great Hall several empty barrels lay upturned upon the ground. The chiefs were sitting at the chief's table babbling in slurred unintelligible words. Tuffnut and Ruffnut are each sitting in an upright empty barrel sleeping, while Snotlout hung upside down on a table. Fishlegs was leaning against one of the large pillars with an empty barrel under his arm and a wide grin on his face. Thuggory was asleep in a corner with a bucket over his head, while Astrid and Cami were both sleeping under the chief's table using a tankard as a pillow.

As the village awoke from its slumber, many of villagers and their guests headed towards the Great Hall. As the workers entered to prepare their food and drink, they saw all three chiefs slam face first into the large stone table. They were all accustom to seeing people passing out after a long night of drinking, so they tried to finish their meals as quickly and quietly as possible. The last thing anyone wanted was to have one of the chiefs' to wake up in a drunken rage.

Hiccup woke up feeling very warm and comfortable, he quickly realized this was due to his fire-breathing friend. Toothless had already woken up and was staring into the small fire. "_Hey bud, how long was I out?_"

Toothless blinked a few times before looking down at Hiccup and answering, "_Only about four hours. So how did you enjoy spending time with your friends?_"

Hiccup smiled slightly, "_It was fun, we did a lot of catching up. Cami is still trying to get me to live on the Bog's island with her and the other Bogs._"

Toothless looked into Hiccup's eyes, "_I don't think that would be a bad idea._" Hiccup looked at his friend somewhat confused. Toothless chuckled lightly before continuing, "_What I mean is, if you like her why not live with her and her kin? You've said that they all like you and accept you better than anyone on this island ever has, with the exception of your mentor…the fat two limbed man. Gopher was it?_"

Hiccup laughed, "_It's Gobber. And yea I guess I did say that, but I don't know if I could live with them…plus what about you. The Bog's island is smaller than Berk so finding a hiding place for you would be a lot harder._"

Toothless sighed, "_That may be true but if they really listen to you then you could teach them that dragon's aren't all that bad. Plus didn't you also say you wanted to teach others so you wouldn't be the only dragon rider._"

Hiccup's eyes widened slightly, he hadn't thought about it all that much but it did make since to first teach people that really listened to him and on top of that who better to teach than a future chief and a close friend. "_Your right…Cami and Thug would be more accepting about this than anyone else, and since their heir's like me they will have a say in dragon matters in a couple years. If they learn about dragon's than they could teach their own people…Toothless, think if we had an army of dragon riders to face the Green Death._"

Toothless gave Hiccup a gummy smile, "_With a Battle Fury and a Night Fury leading the charge that bastard wouldn't know what hit him. We would finally be rid of his rule._" Toothless' smile dropped when a thought passed through is head, "_Hiccup, how would we teach them to ride dragons when most of the nest is hibernating. Waking up a hibernating dragon is nearly impossible._"

Hiccup thought for a moment, "_Hmm…well we will have to wait until spring I guess. But we could at least teach them the basics. I would suggest using the arena dragons but they were all killed during dragon training with the exception of the Nightmare._" Hiccup suddenly realized that hisself and the other teens were of age to start dragon training, and that it would most likely begin in the summer after some new dragon's were captured. "_Toothless…I'll probably have to start dragon training once summer begins and more dragons are captured. What should I do, I don't want to hurt a dragon._"

Toothless was unfazed by the news. "_Hiccup, if you are attacked you must defend yourself. Even if that means you must kill a dragon._" Hiccup face grew morbid at the thought of killing a scared and captured dragon, but Toothless could feel a sadness setting in on his boy so he continued. "_Hiccup…I've told you about dragon's that are grounded but did I ever tell you about what happens to a dragon that is held captive?_" Hiccup shook his head and was eager to learn more about dragons, but he could also tell that he was not going to like what he was about to hear. "_When a dragon is held captive…their mind begins to fade. Setting them free does nothing other than endanger everything around, a dragon that has been lost will attack anything that is living and try to consume it. Everything that was within is lost, and the only real release from this is to kill them. I have seen crazed dragons fight to the death over a rabbit…they don't care who you are or what you have to say all they want is a meal. They are what humans think of when they see a wild dragon. Hiccup…If you really want to help them then you must be willing to set them free from their prison of scale and bone. If a dragon has lost its mind then they are nothing but savage, feral beasts. Hiccup even if they aren't feral, you will still need to show them that you are dominant to earn their respect, because if they don't respect you then you are still only food to them._" Hiccup nodded his head in understanding. He knew it would be difficult, but he must be willing to kill a dragon to save it, even if that does sound backwards.

Hiccup looked at the dying flame, "_Ok Toothless I get it…If I ever find a feral dragon I will kill it. But how do I show dominance? Will I still have to fight them?_" Toothless' only answer was a short nod. "_Ok…well back to Cami and Thug then. When should I bring them to meet you?_"

Toothless chuckled, "_Whenever you feel it is ok is fine with me._"

Hiccup stood, "_Ok then. Hey bud, thanks. I need to get back to the village, I still have a few things to work on in the forge._"

Toothless nodded and watched as his human left the cove. Then a thought came to him, "_We still haven't ridden…damn it…_" Toothless noticed a squirrel crawling along a log and blew it apart with a fire ball, "_I still hate those little bastards…well guess I'll go catch some fish._" Toothless stood and began swimming in the pond, opening his mouth ever so often to suck in a few fish.

* * *

Author's notes: Well what did you think :) I'm personally not sure about this chapter but whatever. Please leave a review letting me know what you think. Thanks again for taking the time to read this.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's notes: Well here is 19, hope you understand that I was taking a small break and wont be expecting too much.

* * *

Hiccup returned to the village and noticed it was strangely quiet, normally by this time one could easily hear workers down by the docks or at least some of the shop keepers shouting at each other. He walked over to the forge and saw Gobber gently tapping hot steel. Unsure as to what was going on Hiccup entered the forge and began to heat the few items laid out to be fixed.

Before Hiccup could begin hammering Gobber finally spoke, "Lad be sur' ta keep the noise down. We don' want ta wake the chiefs."

Hiccup looked at Gobber for a second before he began tapping at his pockets looking for his notebook. Realizing he left it at his house he decided he had to speak, "What happened to make the chiefs sleep so late?"

Gobber chuckled, "Well it seems tha' they decided ta drink a littl' more than usual last night. And well…nobody really wants ta try dealin' with Stoick after wakin' up after the night they seemed ta have."

Hiccup shook his head and headed towards the Mead Hall wanting to know what his challenge had caused. He opened one of the double doors and walked around the sleeping bodies, he stopped just before the chief's table and saw what looked like blond hair coming from underneath the large stone table. He looked underneath and chucked at the sight of Astrid and Camicazi cuddled up together each using a tankard as a pillow. He looked at the unconscious chiefs and chuckled when a mildly mischievous idea came to mind. Hiccup quickly left and returned to the Hall with a large piece of metal and a small mallet that he got from the forge, with little protesting from Gobber who quickly figured out what Hiccup was planning.

Hiccup walked into the hall and stopped in the middle of the sleeping forms, he then struck the metal with the mallet causing a chain reaction that woke everyone up. Cami and Astrid both jumped up only to smack their heads on the stone tabletop, Cami was able to throw a dagger before hitting her head however. The dagger sank deep into the barrel in which Tuffnut was sitting causing the male twin to jump out of the barrel holding his butt, all the while hollering in pain. Ruffnut woke up to the shouting and was quickly knocked over in her barrel when a startled Fishlegs threw the barrel that had lain under his arm. At the same time Thuggory jumped up and threw the bucket that was on his head, the bucket flew through the air and hit Snotlout in the face as he was sitting up from his awkward position on the table. Thuggory's bucket then rolled to a stop at Hiccup's feet. The chiefs had sat up upon hearing the metal being struck and watched this all unfold, and like Hiccup were trying not to laugh at the sight before them.

Astrid and Cami both crawled out from under the table and glared at Hiccup before trying to stand only to have the room spin slightly. Hiccup was biting his bottom lip at this point trying not to laugh as he saw everyone in the room with the exceptions of himself and the chiefs suffering from major hangovers. He left to return the metal and mallet to the forge while also telling Gobber that everyone was awake.

Hiccup came back to the Hall and got himself some food after watching his mentor head towards the docks so he could get some actual work done, but as Gobber left he told Hiccup to make a few hundred rivets and a couple dozen hammers for the ships makers. Hiccup grabbed a leg of goat and a tankard of mead before sitting down with the teens and his friends. Everyone but Thuggory and Fishlegs grimaced at the sight of the golden liquid, causing Hiccup to smile slightly before taking a drink.

After everyone had something in their bellies the chiefs left to do their respective duties before Snoggletog officially arrived in two days. After chiefs left the hall Astrid looked at Hiccup and asked, "Ok so you left to meet someone. Who was it?" Hiccup just smiled before taking another drink and returning to eating. Astrid was not a person who liked to be ignored and this was very noticeable by the obvious anger in her voice, "Hiccup don't ignore me, who did you go meet last night?"

Again Hiccup only smiled before taking a drink of his mead, but instead of returning to eating his food he just turned to Cami and asked, "So who won your little contest last night? Oh and before you say it was a tie between the chiefs I already knew that by the full tankards on the table, no I mean who won between you two. I'm curious who gets the prize." This simple question brought a light blush to both Cami and Astrid's cheeks, and made Hiccup smile mischievously at the pair. "Hmm, I guess that was a tie also?" Before anyone could answer his question or ask their own Hiccup stood and walked towards the door saying over his shoulder, "If you guys need me I'll be in the forge all day. Hey Cami, Thug, could you two find the chiefs and tell them to stop by the forge in a little while?" After seeing the two give a not Hiccup left the still hung-over teens to their food, headaches, and questions for Astrid, while Cami and Thug went to find the chiefs.

Hiccup had been in the forge for about two hours and had nearly finished all the rivets when the chiefs walked into the forge fallowed by his friends. Hiccup put down his hammer and greeted his father with a small smile before walking up to them.

Stoick look at his son before asking, "Alright what was it you needed to talk ta us about?"

Hiccup just smiled before answering, "What do you think about all of us eating supper at our house tonight?"

Hiccup saw the mildly confused looks on the chiefs' faces before and was worried they would say no that is until Stoick spoke. "What do you plan to have us eat, I'm not sure if our winter stores at the house have enough ta feed this group", chuckled Stoick while receiving some playful and annoyed shoves form Mogadon and Bertha.

"Well…I was planning to go hunting after I finish this order, and I'll get a few deer for a roast." Stoick's eyes widened but before he could ask, Hiccup continued, "And yes I was planning to use mum's recipe…I already have all the ingredients. If that's ok with you that is."

Stoick looked at his son for a moment before a soft smile settled on his lips hidden by his massive beard of course. "Of course it's ok…I can't remember the last time I had some of Val's roast deer. I look forward to having tonight." Stoick turned to leave along with the other chiefs and was boasting about how good the roast would be if Hiccup kept to the recipe.

Cami looked at Hiccup before looking around the forge while Hiccup went back to work. Her and Thuggory both knew that Hiccup had a humble work place, but figured that he would have at least some kind of seal or something to show his position. Finally after five minutes of looking around and hearing only the "clang" of steel being formed Cami decided to ask, "Ok Hiccup…why don't you have anything to decorate this place?" Hiccup looked up and shrugged before finishing the last of the rivets and started on the head for the first hammer that was ordered. Cami was happy and somewhat surprised by how humble Hiccup still was even though he had changed so much physically from how he was when they first met.

Cami quickly shook her head not wanting to remember all of that happened at the fort. Thug noticed her do this and had a pretty good guess as to what was plaguing her mind. He looked at Hiccup and noticed how he didn't seem to notice the heat even though he only wore his black tunic. Thuggory looked over the forge once more before asking his own question, "Hey Hiccup care ta tell us just what's so special about this roast of yours."

Hiccup looked up and smiled before going back to work, Thuggory was about to ask again but was stopped by Hiccup dunking a red hot hammer head into a barrel of water. "Well I could tell you but…Why don't you go ask Astrid, she had some of it the night before the test I had her take." Thuggory just nodded his head and walked out, followed by Cami who wanted to know what was so special about Hiccup's roast also. They had left just as Hiccup was beginning to put the heads of the hammers onto the shafts.

Thuggory and Cami found Astrid near the woods throwing her axe at one of the trees, as they approached Thuggory stepped on a stick causing it to break. Upon hearing the sudden snap Astrid turned and threw her axe, it flew through the air and was barely deflected by a very surprised Thuggory. Astrid's eyes widened upon realizing what she had nearly done to one of their guests. She looked down and saw that her axe was laying off to the side near a large stone, she walked over and picked it up only to see were Thuggory had hit it leaving a gash in the metal. Cami and Thuggory both saw the gash and were surprised at the damage "Liferend" had done simply defending.

Hiccup finished the order Gobber had left for him and was on his way to deliver them. He got to the docks just as the workers started hauling lumber into the large building used to house boats that were being built. He saw Gobber working while others were sitting around waiting for Hiccup's delivery, he set the hammers and rivets down and was surprised when the dock workers thanked him. In the past he would drop off items only to be told to "get out of here before you break something". Hiccup smiled to himself before walking towards the woods. He walked towards the clearing were he knew he could find a few large deer for tonight.

Hiccup noticed the head of Astrid's axe as she held it, all he could figure was that Thug and Cami had startled her and as a result had the axe thrown at them.

Astrid looked at the two heirs in front of her and couldn't help but wonder why Thuggory and Cami had come out to her little clearing. "Sorry about that, what are you two doing here?"

Thuggory stepped closer, "Well it seems that Hiccup is planning to cook supper tonight for our parents and ourselves. And we were wondering what was so special about this roast of his."

Camicazi smiled and decided to have a little fun, "Yeah, like what does his meat taste like?" Thuggory looked back at Cami and was trying not to laugh, while Astrid turned a very deep shade of red. "So what does it taste like, and what did he use to make it?"

Astrid tried to regain her composure and answered Thuggory's question seriously, "It was really delicious." This answer caught Cami, Thuggory, and Hiccup, who was listening form behind a tree, off guard. Thuggory was holding his side while laughing at both Astrid's answer and Cami's reaction. "But the best thing was his special sauce that came with it. I don't think I've ever had anything that tasty before." Astrid smirked after seeing Cami's face go bright red, "I'm surprised you haven't tasted it yourself, but I'm sure you'll love it."

Cami smiled, "Yeah guess I've have to wait till later to get a good taste, but he you know he will let me have some whenever I want after tonight."

Thuggory had stopped laughing by now and was wondering what his blond friend was planning but decided to stay out of it. He figured if nothing else Hiccup would have a little fun and he didn't see a problem with that. Astrid however was not so content with the statement, and was trying to get Cami to explain when Hiccup walked out from behind the tree.

* * *

Author's notes: Well what did you think. Please let me know with a review and thank you for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's notes: Well here is chapter 20. Sorry for the wait, but with finals getting close, minor computer problems, and life I have been unable to write and update sorry again guys.

* * *

Astrid looked at Camicazi with narrowed eyes, "What do you mean by that?" Cami just smiled and shrugged her shoulders causing Astrid to become even more annoyed with the Bog. "Tell me what you're planning…NOW!"

Cami laughed, "Why don't you make me?"

Thuggory was about to step in when he heard a twig snap, he turned to see what made the noise and saw Hiccup standing by a tree, "Hiccup?" Upon hearing the name both Astrid and Cami looked over and saw Hiccup standing by the tree, they both turned bright red while Thug nearly fell over laughing. Hiccup kept his face stony as he looked at the two girls before shaking his head and walking deeper into the woods.

After some more laughter from Thuggory and more than a little cursing from the girls did they start looking for Hiccup hoping to find out what all he had heard. They went in the direction they saw him leave in and started looking for any clue as to where he may have disappeared to.

After a few minutes of searching Cami spoke, "Thuggory why didn't you tell us Hiccup was listening to all that! He probably thinks Astrid and I are only after his…"some gestures to the crotch"…ya know… thing!"

Thuggory chuckled, "Well aren't ya. You two can't even keep from arguing or trying to one up each other if you're in the same room, and it only gets worse when Hiccup is the reason for it. I swear you two could be sisters with how alike you are." Thuggory promptly received a punch on both arms for that last comment from both girls.

Astrid looked at Cami and then Thug, "I'm nothing like her…I'm not that short."

Cami looked at Astrid, "Yeah, and I'm not the FLAT!"

Thuggory sighed as the two girls faced each and drew their respective weapons. He leaned agenst a tree and looked between the two and before speaking, "You know if you kill each other Arterris will start pushing for Hiccup even more." Cami froze upon hearing this, much to Astrid's surprise. "And there would be nothing to keep her from coming to take what she wants."

Astrid put her axe away and looked at Thuggory and asked, "Who's Arterris? And what is so important about her?"

Thuggory looked at Astrid, "Arterris is…well she is the heir Murderous Tribe. Her and Cami don't exactly get along."

Cami scoffs, "Ha, that's an understatement. The troll is impossible to deal with and would just as soon stab ya in the back as she would smash ya with her mace."

Astrid looked at Thug with an expression that demanded more information, thankfully he complied, "The Murderous Tribe and the Meatheads have had an understanding for a long time, they don't attack us and we don't attack them. They trade with us more than any other island, and will even stay with us for the holidays every couple years." Thuggory pushes off the tree and continues walking with them. "Well after the treaties were signed between our three tribes, Cami and Hiccup both came to Meathead Island. That same year that Bloodgout, Murderous chief, and Arterris came to stay with us for a little while. Arterris is our age and will be of marrying age soon, but she will only take a husband who can match or best her in single combat. Not long after Cami and Hiccup showed up Arterris started challenging the men her age, when she finally challenged me she had bested nearly 20 members of both Murderous and Meathead tribes. I accepted and we ended up calling it a draw, but she saw Hiccup and I sparing a couple days later and that lead to her wanting to fight Hiccup. He refused and Cami fought her instead, only for that match to also end in a tie."

Cami stated, "I could easily beat her, I just didn't want you to feel bad is all."

Thuggory chuckled before continuing, "Hehe sure Cami. Anyways, Arterris was surprised that Cami was as good as she was and…well she didn't exactly like that. Since the Murderous Tribe and the Bog Burglars don't really get along. Anyways every time Arterris tried to challange Hiccup Cami or I always got in the way by draggin him off whenever she entered a room. But when Arterris did finally get close enough to challenge Hiccup properly…he refused."

Astrid shook her head, "Why didn't Hiccup just fight her and get it over with, he could have beaten her and left it at that. I mean we don't really have any problems with the Murderous Tribe and since he's an heir also they couldn't exactly get married." saying this just as much about Arterris as she was Camicazi.

Thuggory scratched the back of his head before speaking, "Well…the Murderous tend to demand that the heirs of two tribes marry for there to be any true peace. And I doubt Stoick would say no to the request since the Murderous have some of the largest trade ports in the entire Barbaric Archipelago. Stoick was trying to make treaty agreements with Bloodgout but every time they agreed they would disagree on two more things. It was kinda funny really. But anyways, if he were to fight her and tie then she would have to choose between him and me because I doubt anyone has beaten her. Plus she thinks Hiccup is cute so unless he purposefully lost she would demand a marriage. And since Hiccup doesn't care to be picked on or looked down upon, besides here Gods only know why, he wouldn't lose unless there was some serious foul play involved."

Cami looked at Astrid, "Astrid, what kind of meat did Hiccup use for that roast of his?"

Astrid looked over to Cami, "Deer, why?"

Cami smiled, "Well I was thinking that if we could find Hiccup if we look for deer instead, I'm sure that's why he came out here to begin with." Astrid and Thug agreed and began searching for any signs of game.

Astrid, Cami, and Thuggory walked in silence after finding a small trail leading to a clearing were they saw several large deer grazing. The three looked at one another before drawing their respective weapons, they were planning to kill at least a few deer to save Hiccup some time. As they neared the edge of the clearing they saw Hiccup shoot out of a tree towards the largest doe, dagger in hand. The doe fell as soon as Hiccup buried his dagger into its spine, he spun and grabbed the antlers of a large buck and slashed its throat before turning once again, throwing his dagger into the head of another large buck. The teens stared open mouthed as they watched, the whole event only took about three seconds but time seemed to stop whenever his blade met flesh, it was both beautiful and a little scary to watch such a calm and kind person perform such an elegant dance of death. Astrid couldn't help but notice how he seemed to fight more like a dragon than a man, efficient, precise, and deadly.

Hiccup walked over to the second buck and removed his dagger before turning it over to begin gutting it. Astrid, Cami, and Thug walk into the clearing just as he makes the first cut. Without looking up Hiccup spoke, "Hey, can you guys get the other two. I'm gonna need a little help getting these to my house." Without saying a word Cami and Thug smiled softly and walked over to the other deer, drawing their daggers and began cutting.

Astrid looked around and deciding she couldn't really help yet, she walked over to Hiccup. "Ok so where did you learn to do that." Hiccup just smiled and shrugged while pulling out more guts. "So you're saying you've been able to do this?" Hiccup just chuckled and continued removing the deer's entrails. "Then why do you let Snot and Tuff pick on you?"

Hiccup stopped and sighed before answering, "Because…they aren't worth dealing with. If given a good reason I'd smash them into the ground, but until then I'll ignore them like I always have."

Hiccup returned to his work, while Astrid just looked at him like he was insane before speaking. "But that doesn't explain why. Do you really not see anyone here worth fighting, are we really that pathetic to you?!"

Hiccup didn't say a word as he finished gutting the deer, and lifted it onto his shoulders. As he started to walk away he spoke, "Could you help Cami with that deer. And it isn't because I find you all pathetic, I just don't want to cause any more problems here." Astrid didn't really know what to say and just went over and Camicazi drag the doe through the woods behind Thug and Hiccup.

Once they reached they reached the chief's house the three headed towards a small shed that worked as a butcher shed. Hiccup dropped the deer he was carrying by the door before asking Thuggory and Cami if they could start skinning the deer. He then turned to Astrid, "Follow me." Astrid didn't say a word as they walk towards town.

Without saying a word Hiccup grabbed Astrid's axe from her back much to her surprise, and walked into the smithy leaving the door open for her. She entered and saw that Hiccup had already started getting the axe ready to repair the gouge on its side. She looked around the forge and noticed it get hotter all of a sudden, she turned to see that Hiccup had removed the head of her axe from its shaft and placed it in the forge. She watched him heat the metal, and after it was properly heated Hiccup removed the axe head and began pounding away with his hammer, forcing the metal back into its proper place before dunking it into a cooling bucket.

Astrid was surprised that she had never seen him actually work metal before, nor had she ever been inside the smithy while the forge was going full blast. She could understand why Hiccup was always so thin before, since she was already sweating like she had been training hard for hours in the middle of summer when only a few minutes had passed. She noticed the sheen of sweat no Hiccup's brow and couldn't help but stare at his eyes as they seemed to glow in the light of the forge. She quickly looked away and sat on a bench near the slightly open window, hoping it would cool her off a little.

After a few minutes the door to the smithy opened and Cami entered, the heat of the forge causing her to sweat instantly. She looked at Astrid and Hiccup seeing how sweaty they were, then a mischievous grin made itself present on her lips. "Wow its hot in here, what are you two doing? Nothing too bad I hope." Astrid blushed while Hiccup acted as though he didn't even hear her.

After a few moments of silence besides the sounds of Hiccup's hammer he stopped and spoke while putting the axe head back onto its shaft. "I'm fixing her axe as thanks for helping you with that deer. And you know why we're sweating, you are too after all." Hiccup spun the axe in his hand checking the balance before setting it down and sitting down, and motioning for Cami to sit near Astrid. "Ok…So do either of you want to tell me what's going on. And why you both were talking about my…meat. Also Cami what were you planning to do later, I'm just as curious as Astrid about that one." Astrid and Cami both blushed heavily before looking away. After a few minutes of silence Hiccup sighed and spoke, "Fine." With that one word he stood and gave Astrid her axe before motioning for them to leave and locking the door after he came out behind them. The three walked in silence up to the chief's house were Thuggory was sitting by the front door waiting for them. Thug said nothing as Hiccup entered the butcher hut and shut the door behind him.

Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs watched as Astrid fallowed Hiccup into the smithy after he took her axe and saw Cami enter not long afterwards, they were surprised that Astrid didn't protest to Hiccup taking the axe, but only Fishlegs noticed the deep gouge in its side.

They watched the three leave the smithy and wondered what Astrid was doing with them, they were also confused by the blood they saw on Hiccup's shoulders. After some arguing they agreed to ask Astrid about it later.

* * *

Author's notes: Well what did you think? Oh, I did get into a game recently called League of Legends...and well I was wondering if any of you may want a LoL story...yeah...ok then good talk. See you next time and thanks for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's notes: Ok here it is...finally. I know I've been away for a while but please understand that I've been trying to deal with changes, and that I need to put my family, work, and personal health before this story. While my plans have changed I do still intend to upload more chapter once I get them written. Again I'm sorry for the wait, and I'm sorry again because I will not be able to say how long it will be untill I am once again able to upload. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.

As Snotlout, Tuff, Ruff, and Fishlegs walked to one of the many cliffs that looked over the ocean, all the while talking about the Bogburglars and Meatheads that currently took shelter in the Great Hall and on the beaches. Fishlegs was happy that none of them had tried to kill each other yet, and he was hoping that they wouldn't any time soon. Ruff and Tuff argued about basic things like which of the two was better at fighting, wrestling, hunting, and fishing, all of which lead to the two fighting. Snotlout however wasn't yelling about the other tribes taking up space and food, about how strong he was, or even enjoying Ruff and Tuff's fighting. He just sat, looking out over the ocean wondering what Astrid was doing with Hiccup. Snotlout figured she was trying to get a "blood steel" axe from him, but that changed when he saw her act submissive around Hiccup. Astrid was never one to act that way, and then he remembered the blood on Hiccup's shoulders and how he seemed…angry when he took Astrid's axe.

Slowly connections were being made in the young Hooligan's mind, as he thought about what he saw. And after several minutes of agenizing mental work, he had come to the conclusion that Hiccup and Astrid were to be wed. That was the only possible reason for her to act like that around him, and why he didn't seem scared of her. But that still left the question of what Camicazi was doing with them in the forge. Snotlout got up and left suddenly gaining the attention of the others, as he saw Astrid coming down the hill from the chief's house and was determined to stop them, because she was his girl whether she knew it or not.

After Astrid left Thuggory finally asked, "Ok…what did you two do to make Hiccup mad? I've seen him mad at a lot of people, but never you. So spill it, what's up?"

Cami said nothing for a while but then spoke quietly, "I…I was hoping to ask him to help me with something personal, and well…When he asked what I was planning I froze, I didn't know how to ask for his help with Astrid sitting there next to me. And since we didn't say anything, he got mad."

Thuggory looked at Cami, surprised by the way she was acting. Normally Cami was a little ball of energy that was almost always smiling, but now she just looked small, tired, and weak. Thug thought for a moment, "What was it you wanted his help with?"

Cami looked at her Thug, "I was hoping he would...help give me an heir of my own. I know that isn't anything new but…I really don't want it to be a onetime thing." Cami sighed and looked down again and laughed humorlessly, "I was actually hoping to get him alone for a while so we could have some fun and so I could get Hiccup's answer, but Astrid keeps getting in the way."

Thuggory looked at Cami and chuckled getting her attention, "If he says no you're not going to ask that of me are you?"

Cami laughed lightly, "No I wasn't planning on asking you, even though I doubt Hiccup will say no. Sorry to crush your hopes and dreams."

Thug laughed, "Trust me I'm not terribly disappointed, you're a little too short for my taste anyways."

Cami looked at Thug with mild annoyance before smiling, "Oh so you prefer someone like Arterris?"

Thug stopped laughing and looked down gaining a curious look from Cami. "Honestly… she's too manly for me… Hel for anyone."

Cami smirked, "Too manly? What do you think she'd prove to have a bigger dick than you once the fun started?"

Thug looked up and said in complete seriousness, "Yes." This caused both heirs to burst out laughing, but they stopped once Hiccup came out of the shed with a couple large platters filled with sizable chunks of meat.

Hiccup said nothing as he took the two platters inside the house and came back out to get the remaining platters from the shed. All together there were six platters with a large pile of meat on each one. Thuggory and Cami could smell the meat and it made their mouths water, they walked inside and each took a small piece from one of the piles. They both moaned slightly as they savored the tiny morsels. After they opened their eyes, Hiccup was standing in front of them with a smile on his face as he raised an eyebrow at their reactions.

Just as Hiccup was about to speak the chiefs walked into the house, after they sniffed the air the three large leaders quickly sat down at the table and began eating only remembering to get themselves some mead when Mogadon choked on a large mouthful. The heirs quickly sat down and began eating as well, Hiccup being the only one not to shovel food into his mouth by the hand, or in Stoick's case, arm full. After about half an hour the meat was gone and the heirs were the only one who didn't go straight to one of the benches or chairs to sleep.

Hiccup got up without a word and grabbed a fur, and headed outside. Thuggory and Cami said nothing as he left the house because they knew how he didn't seem to like being covered in sweat, and the butcher shed is rather warm but still nothing compaired to the forge.

Thuggory looked at Cami as she watched Hiccup leave, "Why not go with him?"

Cami looked at Thuggory in mild shock, "Wh-What? Why would I fallow him, he's going to take a bath."

Thug just looked at her with a somewhat annoyed look, "You would do that so you can ask him your important question." Thug smirked, "And so if he says yes he'll be nearly ready to help you."

Cami blushed but soon smirked as she grabbed a fur and ran out the door. After she left Thuggory laughed, "Finally…I wonder if there's any more mead."

Once Snotlout reached the bottom of the hill, the others had already caught up with him and Astrid hadn't noticed them coming her way. She waited for them patiently as she thought about what happened, trying to figure out a way to get Hiccup to talk to her. Snotlout came to her and began trying to put a hand on her shoulder, only for her to grab it and throw him to the ground without thinking.

Snotlout coughed and stood, "Ouch…ok Astrid calm down. What happened earlier, what were you doing in the forge with Hiccup?"

Astrid looked him in the eyes, "He was fixing my axe."

Ruffnut looked at her friend somewhat confused, "What, did you and Catty, Cami whatever her name is finally fight?"

Astrid opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Tuffnut, "Her axe looks fine to me, I don't see anything wrong with it. What were you and Hiccup getting freaky or somethin'? Is that why Camicazi stopped by?"

Astrid went red in the face, while Ruff and Tuff began arguing and wrestling on the ground. Snotlout didn't like what Tuffnut had asked and without thinking yelled, "Astrid wouldn't do something like that with Hiccup. She's **my** girl, not his. I don't care if they are getting married, I'll kill him before he touches her." Snotlout looked to his left and noticed Fishlegs backing up slowly, while Ruff and Tuff had stopped fighting and scurried away quickly. After a second Snotlout realized what he had just proclaimed and turned to Astrid, only to see a fist coming towards him. Snotlout's hands flew up to his face and the others cringed at the loud crunching noise that signified that Snotlout now had a broken nose.

Astrid looked down at Snotlout and scoffed in mild disgust, "Snotlout I will never be "your girl" and were the Hel did you hear that Hiccup and I were getting married? You really are pathetic…I can see why Hiccup never bothered to put you in your place, you just aren't worth it." She looked at Tuff, "You're not much better." With that she walked away from the group towards her house, while Snotlout held his face groaning.

After a moment Snotout stood, his nose still bleeding. "What the Hel did she mean by Hiccup putting me in my place? The little twerp couldn't hurt me if his life depended on it."

Fishlegs sighed before smaking Snotlout's hands away from his face and grabbed the broken nose with his thumb and index finger. With a quick twist another crack could be heard as Snotlout's nose sat straight once again causing Snotlout to yelp and nearly fall over. As Fishlegs wiped the blood off his hand using Snotlout's tunic he spoke, "Tuff I saw a nasty looking cut in Astrid's axe before she entered the smithy, I can only guess that it was from "Liferend" or "Bloodfang". Oh and Snotlout, Hiccup already kicked your ass without really trying. I didn't fight him or the other heirs when they arrived so I saw everything that happened, remember?"

Snotlout stood there for a minute somewhat surprised that Fishlegs had cursed but then tryed to remember the fight, only really remembering Astrid's feet smashing into his face, and Hiccup pissing him off somehow. But then he remembered the night he snuck into the forge looking for the blood steel weapons, and some of what Hiccup had done. How Hiccup had dodged his attack, punched him in the jaw, and then kicking him out the door like it was nothing but a minor inconvenience. Snotlout scowled at the memories and looked at Fishlegs, "If you're trying to tell me that Hiccup has already beaten me you are dead wrong, and I'll prove it tomorrow." With that Snotlout stormed off in the direction of his house.

Fishlegs and the twins looked at each other wondering what he meant by that. Ruffnut spoke first in a voice that held none of its usual mirth but was laced with mild concern, "You don't think he going to do something really stupid do you?" The two boys just nodded their heads in unison before Fishlegs turned and walked away. Ruffnut watched as the large blond walked away and couldn't help but notice the way he seemed unusually…mad, normally she would try to antagonize someone in such a state but felt it wasn't a good time for it and instead walked home quietly with her brother.

Cami walked along a small path that led behind the Chief's house and began heading towards the little hot springs nearby. She walked through the trees and could faintly make out what sounded like a man grunting and…growling. Being a Bog Burglar such noises usually indicated that someone was having sex, and since she knew Hiccup was suppose to be in the springs, she could only wonder what or who was making him sound like that. She crept closer and could now hear that it was less like sexual growls and more like…a conversation. After a minute she could hear a sigh and then Hiccup speak, "I don't know what I'm going to do with those two. I mean sure I use to like one but I can't say I do anymore, and the other is just as bad at times." After hearing some light growls that were common to the forest at night Hiccup spoke again, "I don't know if the two of them getting along would help…I mean sure the thought of being with both is, well very nice I can't exactly ask for something like that. Things would be so much easier if I just left. Then I wouldn't have to deal with all of this crap, I could just…well live almost quietly."

After another pause Cami walked to the only real entrance into the hot spring and saw Hiccup sitting in the pool of hot water alone, and that the boulders were now black as if they had been burned. The pool of water did however still had a natural glow from the plants that grew in it like most hot springs. This allowed Cami to see Hiccup's muscular back easily, but she couldn't see anyone else so could only figure he was talking to himself…then her mind went to why he would have been growling like he was before and what he said just moments ago gave her some…interesting mental images of what Hiccup could have been doing and why. She quickly thought to herself while smiling, "This could be easier than I thought.", having already forgotten how it sounded when she had gotten closer.

Camicazi began to disrobe and stopped when Hiccup began to speak, "Cami what are you doing here?" She could hear that he was flustered and embarrassed like he had been caught doing something, only solidifying her previous thoughts as to what he was doing. Hiccup looked over his shoulder to see what she was doing but quickly turned away when he saw she was dressed only in her small clothes and breast binding. Hiccup was very red by now, but went even redder when he heard Cami step into the water.

Cami was a little annoyed that Hiccup refused to look at her, sure she had talked about past lovers with the boys while they weren't new to the idea of sleeping with the opposite sex the action was something nether had experienced. She would have found it cute had she planned things out a little better, but for now she would simply work on him until he was ready to face her or for her, whichever came first. She walked through the water and wrapped her arms around his muscular chest and pulled herself flush against him, making sure he felt everything he could of her. She heard him growling, nearly purring and smirked before rubbing herself up and down his strong back a little before looking over his shoulder and seeing against the black stone two large yellow-green eyes with black slits in the middle staring back at her all the while an audible growl seemed to emanate from every direction.

Author's note: Well there it was...please tell me what you thought of it and once again I'm sorry for the wait and keeping you waiting.


End file.
